


The Promises We Keep.

by PatchworkPerson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMF Melissa McCall, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Child Stiles, Comfort, Cute Stiles Stilinski, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Multi, Panic Attacks, Parent Bucky Barnes, Promises, Scott is a Good Friend, Sign Language, Stiles is called Gem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkPerson/pseuds/PatchworkPerson
Summary: Stiles was 5 when he discovered he wasn’t the biological son of the sheriff.Stiles was 8 when his mother told him the story of the Solider who saved her life.Stiles was 10 when his mother died and the man he had known as ‘pops’ rejected him.





	1. The Man with the Metal Arm

**Author's Note:**

> *This is strictly for entertainment purposes. I do not own any of the characters, or the media they belong to.*

Stiles was 5 when he discovered he wasn’t the biological son of the sheriff.

Stiles was 8 when his mother told him the story of the Solider who saved her life.

Stiles was 10 when his mother died and the man he had known as ‘pops’ rejected him.

The day his mother passed was the day that the boy heard his father scream in his face, questioning him, blaming him, screaming that he shouldn’t be in his house, that it wasn’t his home. 

The wake was hard enough, the tears he shed because he missed his mother too much and leaving his body wrecked. The food he had manage to take was tasteless and stale nothing compared to the flavourful food his mother used to make him.

The day after his mother was buried the older man turned to the bottle and drown himself over and over, never moving from the one seat in the living room, and stiles didn’t move from his bed room. 

The next couple of weeks were much the same the sheriff only sobering up enough to go to work all before he would return home and drink himself to sleep. Stiles remained in his room, lying on his bed, the room which was once decorated in brightly coloured superhero posters was now void of everything. Anything he once had, toys, shoes, games, CD’s had been taken from him to fuel the alcoholic need of the man he had once called Pop. He waited until the house was empty before he would move, if he could move.

The school and social workers had called, only to be turned away by the sheriff stating that his son was grieving still and that he was staying with a relative, a relative he never named. But the social workers seemed to believe him, after all who doesn’t trust a small-town sheriff.

On this one particular day, a Wednesday if stiles were reading the calendar correct he should be in school, he hadn’t gone since that day, the day his mother smiled softly at him and whispered, “Gem be strong, your father is always watching over you.” He agreed with her of course, why wouldn’t he? But now as he moved around the empty house, he couldn’t help but hate that the last thing his mother said to him was a lie.

He shook the thought from his head, he wouldn’t, he couldn’t think of his mother like that. She was kind and loving despite what her disease made her say and do, despite how she called him a monster and abomination, despite how she would try and claw at him, every time she would calm and would sob apologies and beg for his forgiveness. Whispering how his father would always protect him, and each time stiles would be carried away by an orderly or a doctor and placed into the waiting room for his dad to arrive.

Stiles searched the empty cupboards for something, opening a cupboard all to open it a few seconds later in the hopes that something would appear out of thin air. He wasn’t allowed to leave the house by himself, it was a promise he made his mum, ‘never wander alone’. But right now, he was so tempted to go down the street with the change he had in his piggy bank -the one he managed to hide – and buy himself some food, something nice, maybe a cheeseburger or curly fries. The thought made his stomach gurgle and turn in excitement for something other than dried cereal, bread and water.

He was deep in thought, wondering how far away he was from the diner his parents used to take him to before everything changed, he didn’t hear the door unlock and the footsteps. The slight heavy breaths of a man who was slightly overweight and wasn’t doing anything to combat it. the clink of keys, the rustling of a coat going on a hanger. He didn’t hear the drag of a half empty bottle of whiskey across the coffee table. He didn’t hear the gulps and the man collapse on his chair.

No.

But he did hear the scoff as Stiles walked into the living room which was lit in a strange blue hue from the TV. He could hear the man rumble something under his breath before asking from where he sat, “you’re still here?”

Stiles nodded, unsure of whether his voice would travel enough for the man to hear. “What was that? Speak boy!” the man huffed.

“Yes, I’m still here.” It was the first words they’ve said to each other since that day, since the day everything changed.

“Why?” the man asked, he sounded annoyed as he eyed stiles, “why the hell are you still here! Don’t you know I owe you nothing?”

“I’m sorry.” Stiles said fighting back the tears from his eyes, he was always hidden away when the sheriff was like this, under the bed or in the closet sometimes a cupboard in the kitchen it just depended waiting until the man was asleep simply because he didn’t want to hear the shouts, the screams.

The older man gave a bitter laugh, “you’re sorry! You’re sorry!” he snapped, “sorry for what? Sorry that your own father didn’t want you? Sorry that you’re a hyperactive little shit who ruined my life? Sorry that you drove your mother to madness with your constant movements!” the man roared.

“That’s not true!” Stiles sobbed, trying to move toward the wall behind him and make himself as small as possible, “I didn’t do any of that! And you’re my Pop! You’re my only father!”

“I’m not your father! Who the hell would want you!” The man screamed getting up off of his seat and taking the last swing of the whiskey bottle before throwing it at Stiles, aiming for his head. Stiles instantly dropped to the ground covering his face but not before the glass made contact across his forehead and cheek, if it didn’t bleed it would bruise.

“You don’t mean that!” Stiles sobbed, as he heard the footsteps get closer but he refused to move his head from his arms he could feel the beginning of a panic attack, “you don-“

“Of course I do! You think I’d want you here? But I have to keep you ‘cause she made me! Told me how you were mine regardless of DNA.” The bitter laugh came again, “I wasted so much on you and your stupid mind, tried to get you to do anything with yourself and it was a hassle you’re useless Stiles! You killed your mother and now you’re killing me!” The man snapped and stiles waited for the crash of a fist but none ever came, instead he heard a crunch like noise and a yelp and slowly, he regulated his breath in and out and in and out. 

Only then did he cautiously looked up from where he was curled up. To see the sheriff had reached out his fist only a few inches from Stiles’ head, and then Stiles saw what had stopped it, the glint of a metal hand hidden underneath a tattered hoodie, and then Stiles remembered the stories his mother used to tell him, the solider who saved her life, the man with the metal arm.

He gasped, a childish little thing as his mouth turned to an ‘o’, he could feel the sting from the contact of the glass but it was dulled by this moment. This moment of realisation that this man was the same one, he saved his mother and now he was saving Stiles. Little insignificant Stiles, and Stiles could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks, the other man’s face hidden behind a hood but if stiles had to guess from the stranger’s body language he was angry.

It was quiet for a moment, no one spoke, the only noise the soft hum of the television in the corner until the stranger spoke, his voice gruff but soft, a tone which hadn’t been used in this house for what felt like a lifetime, “you hurt him why?” Stiles couldn’t make out the sheriff’s response over the ringing that seemed to be happening in his ears. In fact, in this moment Stiles felt so dizzy, too much of too many emotions were rolling through his body and he could feel himself slip. The dimly lit room got dimmer, the glint of metal was dull and he felt woozy. Falling over to onto his side before being held steady by two strong arms and the last thing he heard before he was met the dark was a panicked voice calling for a medic.


	2. What we have to Mourn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up in hospital, and a look into how Bucky met Claudia.

**STILES POV**

He dreamt of soft words and glowing metal, lullabies his mother used to sing to him in Polish and Russian. He dreamt of the movie nights inside of forts they would have when the sheriff was at work, he dreamt of the cuddly toys, the comic books. He dreamt of his mother’s smile, of Sunday roasts and family walks, of playing with Scott whilst Ms McCall and his mum chatted and laughed at their boys. He dreamt of his mother’s voice as she told him how much she loved him.

But the soft words in his dreams turned to shouts, the lullabies to a strain of jarring noise, the toys to monsters hunting him down, the comics to the obituary of his mothers, his mothers laugh to the sound of her screams. Causing him to wake with a start, sitting up right on his bed, but the pain in his head made him dizzy he collapsed back against the pillow and the black to bleed into whatever light he had manage to identify.

The next time he woke, he was calmer, he hadn’t dreamt of anything other than the simple black which claimed his vision. He slowly opened his eyes, the harsh bright white assaulting his eyes causing him to snap them shut. He repeated this for a few moments, vaguely aware that he wasn’t in his room but was too preoccupied about trying to see to really panic about the fact.

Once he had managed to adjust to the harsh lighting, he focused on the sounds around him, the usual sounds he heard when he woke up, of cars and birds where replaced by rhythmic beeping and soft murmurs. Turning his head to the side ever so slowly, stopping each time he felt a shooting pain. He noticed the soft yellow walls with pictures dotted along them, and assortment of coloured chairs; and slowly it began to piece together, he was in a hospital.

Sitting on one of the chairs was man, long brown hair combed back, stubble lining his jaw, from what Stiles could see from his seated position he was asleep. His arms crossed across his chest, his legs stretched out in front of him, his head tilted back. The older man didn’t look comfortable, but from the bags under his eyes Stiles guessed the man could do with what ever sleep he caught.

He moved his head back to look at the ceiling, and Stiles could tell it wasn’t white but more off a cream, still much paler compared to the walls. He allowed his thoughts to catch up with him now that he was awake, he tried to remember how he had ended up here. The sheriff never brought him to the hospital, it was always mum.

Mum.

Mum didn’t bring him here, she was dead, and dad- no not dad, the sheriff never brought him to the hospital, not after the broken wrists and the bruised ribs, the sprained ankle, not after the burn on his hand from trying to cook himself some spaghetti. No, the sheriff never took him to the hospital, so what happened.

He closed his eyes trying to think, trying to remember and then it came back like a flood, the argument, the glass bottle, the cut and he could hear the beep from the machine quickening as his breath caught, as he remembered what had been directed toward him. It wasn’t the first time he had heard such things and knowing Stiles’ luck it wouldn’t be the last. He could feel the hitch of breath as his lungs refused his air, the choked sound as he tried to gulp it down, the panic attack not allowing him to breath, it’s easy to breath all he needs to do is breath in and out. But he knows he’s in shock, he’s read enough medical books after his mum first went into hospital to know how to stop a panic attack, he just needs to breath but he can’t.

The shock of everything, the tainted memories he now had imprinted into his mind were all he could see and he choked on the air which refused to find a home. Stiles tried to move into a sitting position, he grabbed onto the railing at the side of his bed, all to hear the crash of something toppling beside him. He tried to regulate his breathing, the doctors taught him how to after his mum brought him after he had his first one.

But he couldn’t, the memory of the sheriff so angry was too vivid in his mind, to present. He could hear the mans shout echo around his head. Shaking his head, trying to calm, ignoring the shouts would help, he just needed to breath. So, he tried to focus on his breathing, but still nothing, the hitches in his breath were just getting painful as his chest tried to contract against his bruised ribs.

It was only then that he heard the voice softly speaking around him, he could make out phrases, “Stiles, It’s Melissa, you remember me? You remember how we went through your breathing exercises right? Deep breaths, if it helps, I’ll breath with you, does that sound okay?”

Stiles nodded, he recognised the voice - Ms McCall Scott’s mum- Melissa began with saying in and taking a big gulp of air and then she exhaled saying out, and stiles tried to copy her motions, he tried to get the oxygen into his lungs, he focused on her voice, the steady distraction of he voice telling him when to breath and to take it slow, that he was safe here, in a safe space. He tried to push down any negative thoughts and just focus and the third nicest person he ever met, his mum and Scott coming into a close first and second.

Slowly with the aid of Melissa he was able to get his breath back, the continued the motions for another couple of minutes until the heart monitor showed Stiles at a normal and healthy rate. “Do you want a hug?” Melissa asked from where she was sitting on the edge of Stiles’ bed. Stiles simple nodded, feeling the wet tears down the side of his face, the sleeves of his hospital gown were dotted and stuck to his skin. Melissa lent forward and met stiles halfway, enveloping him into a warm hug, something stiles hasn’t had since the wake when Melissa had done the exact same thing.

He clung to her, fisting his hands into her work clothes and he refused to let go, the contact however seemed to have broken whatever façade he had manage to put on and he broke down. Sobs wrecking his body, his cries and screams which he suppressed muffled into Melissa’s shoulder. She didn’t speak, she probably knew there was nothing she could say, but Stiles could feel her rubbing circles into his back, just like what his mother would do when he would come back home crying from a cut knee. The memory just made him sobbed harder.

Even after stiles was all cried out, when his tear ducts were dry and his body exhausted, even though he felt a dull pain all over, he wouldn’t let go. The fear of not knowing when he’d get contact that wouldn’t result in a bruise was too much, and even as he heard Melissa whispering that he was safe with her, they were at beacon hills hospital, that she wasn’t going to let anything else happen to him. He refused to believe her. After all the man that put him here was the sheriff.

 

**BUCKY POV**

Bucky stood in the hallway, the second he heard the crash of the IV drip he was out calling for the only nurse he trusted, Melissa McCall. They had met briefly before, a quick introduction on one of his many visits to see Claudia after they met in Russia, Claudia a volunteer Medic and Bucky and assassin working for HYRDA.

 

_They were in a crumbling building after a bomb went off, the asset was looking for the terrorist in order to neutralise him, Claudia searching for civilians who needed treatment. They stopped and watched each other the only sound the creaking of the building. He was going to kill her, he was going to shoot. He didn’t need witnesses, but then a beam came down and he moved on instinct. The beam colliding with his metal arm. One act of kindness from the man who was going to kill her and the bright young women offered him aid for his head which had come into contact with the steel beam. It was obvious he wasn’t an innocent civilian or military, but she still offered him help, practically forced him, and that’s all it took._

_One act of kindness toward the monster he saw himself as and he vowed to protect her. It was silly now, how much trust they put in each other, she never asked who he was but he was sure she knew what he’d done._

_He didn’t go back to HYDRA, he knew they were looking for him, he wouldn’t go back. The memories of his past coming back to him, his name, his old friends. Everything he had done. Anyone who came after him was met by a bullet, anyone who came in hopes of seeking information from Claudia never met her. He never pretended to be normal or to not be a killer and she never tried to believe he wasn’t. He knew she was scared of him, the short time they spent together was enough to see, but it was enough for him to open up, enough for him to realise that HYDRA wasn’t all there was._

_Then the news about the ‘return of Captain America’ came and Bucky had to go back home, the thought of being reunited with his friend he was sure was as broken and changed as he was almost a relief if not for the fact it was suffocating._

_So, he said goodbye. One night that was all it was for them, one night together to say their goodbye to let each other know how much they had affected them in such a short time. One night to give the promise that he’d be watching over her always._

_He watched from afar, never talking, he knew she was married, and it didn’t hurt him when he saw how happy she was with him. But then one day, as he walked through the park making a move toward his car, he heard a cough from behind him. He turned to see the beautiful women, the grin wide on her face and Bucky couldn’t help but return it._

_They sat on a park bench, and that’s where she told him, how she was pregnant and the baby was his, and for a moment Bucky couldn’t breathe. He was a father. She told him how she had a friend of her run a test and how the baby wasn’t Noah’s so it had to be him, and how Noah knew, he knew he wasn’t the father but he was willing to stay. He stopped her rambling with a fond smile and a simple promise, a promise to always watch over them. He’d keep them safe, it was enough for him, to know that he had a child who would grow up in a loving home with a mother who would care for them and a father who could provide._

_It was enough._

_He waited until the baby was born, a boy. He would call to the house, every few months, always when the sheriff wasn’t there. He would chat to Claudia and one occasion met a tanned woman by the name of Melissa McCall, she herself had had a son short while after Claudia. He also learnt that she was the only other person who knew who he really was, the boys real father. They chatted, Bucky got to spend time with his son and he would explain to Melissa and Claudia certain issues that may occur considering how he had super serum injected in him and explain how the child, Gemin as Claudia had named him, would more than likely not be like normal children and if anything happened to call, leaving her the number of a burner phone which both women memorised._

He thanks the stars that Melissa remembered that number. After all these years, he thanks the God in the sky that he kept the phone. After all it was Melissa’s phone call 3 days ago that told him that Claudia had passed away and that Gemin hadn’t been seen since. The worry that filled his stomach, the dread that something had happened to his son. He felt nauseas and didn’t even ask his superiors for leave before he ran out of the SHIELD headquarters followed closely by Steve the only person he had told about his son, so he was glad he didn’t ask about his frantic behaviour.

Steve didn’t ask as he flew them to a relatively empty town, he didn’t ask as Bucky ran across the streets at the early hours in the morning. When he kicked the front door down in the homely little house, or as he watched as Bucky grabbed the mans arm breaking the bones and shielding the boy who sat curled into a ball.

The rage he felt that night, if it wasn’t for his son needing medical help Bucky was sure he would have killed the other man. Steve called an ambulance as Bucky simply cradle the boy shushing him softly, the sheriff lay on the floor clutching his arm, slowly sobering up to the situation, sobering up the fact that he’d been caught in the act by the child’s real father.

The trip to the hospital was relatively uneventful, the EMT keeping Gemin stable, and the second he was at the hospital he was met by Melissa who wasted no time in getting to the small child. Taking him to a private and colourful room and after a few tests and X-rays hooking him up to a IV drip. Bucky and Steve stood in the hospital room watching over the small boy as Melissa rhymed off all the injuries she and the doctors had found, cuts on his face, fractured wrist, broken ribs, sprained ankle, mild concussion, second degree burns, severe malnutrition and dehydration. The more she spoke the angrier he got, he thought his son was safe, and as Melissa left the room and Steve left to make a call Bucky ran his hand through the small boys hair and made another promise, “I’ll always be by your side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out i got a bit carried away with this story and currently have over 11000 words wrote...whoops. So I'll more than likely be updating twice a week, I'm going to stick to Mondays and Fridays, but that's not definite.
> 
> I'm going to be using Genim as Stiles first name mainly because i want to give him the nickname 'Gem'.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it so far, Thank you for reading.


	3. It's Enough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gem makes a friend.

**BUCKYS POV**

He ran his hand over his face, his memories interrupted but a quiet shout from inside of the hospital room, his name, someone was calling his name. When he entered he saw Melissa sitting on the bed, curled up into her lap was Genim, his son. His amber eyes boring into Bucky as he made his way further into the room, never moving too close as he returned to the seat he had previously been in.

It was Melissa who broke the silence, “Stiles, this is my friend James, he was the one who brought you here.” Her voice was soft but the boy didn’t seem to register, he simply stared at Bucky, the room was silent until a small voice rippled through it.

“Thank you.” Bucky simply responded with a sad smile, after all what could you say to your estranged son who was thanking you for saving his life. “You’re him, aren’t you? My mum…she used to tell me stories of a man with a metal arm, the soldier who saved her life.”

He could feel his eyes watering, Claudia spoke of him, the older Genim got the less he visited, the more risk of the boy being able to recognise him. But Claudia had spoken of him, “she saved me as well.” He spoke, his voice soft, his eyes watching the small nod the boy gave him as he turned to Melissa and asked for water and waiting until she had left before the boy spoke again.

“You weren’t just a soldier to my mum. She never spoke when the sh-sheriff was in the house.” Bucky watched as the boy’s eyes started to water as he moved his head to focus on where he was curling his hands into the thin blanket on his bed. “I-I could be wrong…she never, everyone always tells me I’m stupid so I, I’m probably wrong…” he looked up at Bucky then, their eyes meeting, the desperation in his voice as he spoke and Bucky knew what he was trying to say, but he couldn’t the fear of rejection too much to cripple the boy so instead Bucky replied. Keeping his voice soft as he spoke.

“You’re not wrong, over the years I visited you, but with my life, my history I couldn’t be in your life not how I was back then.” He placed his flesh hand on the bed, allowing the boy to make the move for contact, he was hesitant but soon a small clammy hand placed itself on Bucky’s palm intertwining their fingers with a sob. “I know you don’t need my excuses, you’re too smart for them.” He laughed and Genim looked up at him, his eyes displaying something Bucky could label as hope. “I’m your biological dad, and I know it’s a shock, we can take things slow okay? Get to know each other before anything else, but I need you to know I want you in my life, I will keep you safe Genim for however long you let me.”

There was a soft sob, something akin to a whine, “you won’t hate me, or leave me?”

“never.”

“you promise.” The boy looked up at him, whiskey eyes wide wiping his tear stained cheeks with his spare hand.

“I promise, I’ll never leave you, and I could never hate you. The moment I first laid on you it was enough to know that.” It seemed to be enough for now, the boy gave a slight nod before moving his other hand back and wiping his face before extending one of his hands.

“You can call me Gem…mum was the only one who ever used my real name, everyone else called me Stiles.”

“I can call you Stiles if you want.”

“No, I do-I don’t want to be named after someone who didn’t want me…” his voice was quiet but Bucky reached forward and joined their hands in a loose handshake.

“Then you can call me Bucky.”

And just like that Gem gave the most blinding smile, the joy that lit his face was enough for his heart to clench, the son he was finally meeting, the son he had loved the moment he heard that Claudia was pregnant. Just like that, in this moment Bucky knew there was nothing he wouldn’t do to keep that smile on his boy’s face.

The next couple of days came and went much the same with the exception of the police coming to take statements and the lawyers and social workers coming to see what would happen to Gem now. Steve had rung Coulson to inform him of the situation and the man sent him identification he could use for the legal documents, his real name but nothing relating to SHIELD or his real DOB.

They were happy enough to allow Bucky custody, he had a solid cover as a Security Guard and they were sure with his income and his apparent address that he could care for the child. But none of this had been mentioned to Gem. The adoption papers had been in his bag for the past two days and each time he went to bring them up he would see his son playing with his best friend in his hospital room and he couldn’t bring himself to change yet another thing in the boy’s life.

It was only until one night, the two of them sat along in the hospital room, Gem fast asleep and Bucky sat wondering about how he should bring it up, legally he could sign the papers and that would be all, but he wanted Gems permission. It’s one thing for the kid to allow him into his life, it’s another to hand over his life to a man he barely knows. He was watching the steady rise and fall of the boy’s chest when he noticed the frown appearing on Gems face, a painful expression as his body twitched. Bucky glanced to the heart monitor, he was still within a safe range but his heart rate had picked up. _Nightmare._ He was all too familiar with them, everyone in the avenger’s tower had them, Bucky reached forward and simply held the boys hand rubbing circles into the back of his hand.

Watching the boy’s body relax and his face return to a softer expression, he didn’t let go of the boy’s hand, leaning forward to rest both his arms on the bed and placing his head into where they were crossed, the rhythmic sound of his sons steady heart beat helping him fall asleep.

* * *

 

**GEMS POV**

Gem woke up peacefully for the first time in what felt like forever, he glanced around the empty hospital bed. Bucky wasn’t there. He was probably talking to his friend, he had only ever seen the back of the man’s head from through the window on the door passing the room every so often but he had never actually met him.  The man never came into the hospital room. He glanced at the clock which was shaped like a train, 11 36. Bucky was normally in his room by now, drinking the bitter coffee and eating some sort of cereal bar Gem wasn’t allowed to eat.

He sat for another 5 minutes, his boredom and uneasiness increasing, he knew Bucky could keep himself safe, but he was worried, more so for himself. The older man promised him he wouldn’t leave him, that he’s always be there and Gem knew he didn’t mean literally but still he was always there when Gem woke up, always.

He removed the clip from his finger, the one linked up to the heart monitor and began to climb of the bed, the nurses never really bothered with the reading of the heart monitor anymore, not after Gem would constantly remove it anyway when he was playing, the drip he was still on however, that would be a problem.

The thing was only slightly taller than himself, but it wobbled on its wheels. He sighed, how could they expect a child with diagnosed ADHD to sit alone in a hospital room. He landed on the cold floor, sending chills throughout his body and clasped his hand around the metal pole of his ‘drip stick’ -as he liked to call it- and began his way out of the room. The door was already opened, and he noticed Bucky’s back pack and leather jacket sitting on the chair which was hidden behind. He peeked out around the door, first to the left and then the right, nothing out of the ordinary, nurses in bright clothes, doctors in lab coats. He took a step out of the room when a voice spoke up, “where do you think you’re going?”

Gem gave a shriek, not girly, it was not a girly shriek despite what Jackson would say, and he turned to see a man sitting on one of the chairs outside his room. He was sure the man had been sleeping, his hair hidden under a cap, the jumper he was wearing crumpled. Gem frowned at the man who simply raised his eyebrow.

“You look suspicious.” Gem stated still standing in the doorway of his room, “are you suspicious?”

The man laughed before shaking his head, “not suspicious.”

“Are you sure? Only suspicious people wear caps inside of buildings.” It was the older man’s turn to frown as he glanced around before he removed the cap and Gem’s eyes widened in realisation, excitement now running through his body as he ran forward toward the man.

“You’re Captain America!” Gem was jumping up and down, trying not to scream, he was so excited he didn’t notice the pain in his ribs until his breath came out as a painful wisp and his vison was beginning to blur. He could feel himself swaying but he didn’t want to fall, not when he was meeting Captain America, thee Captain America was in a hospital in beacon hills, outside of his room. The dizziness can go away. Until he felt two firm hands ground him, stopping him from his erratic movements and steadying him.

“You might want to take it easy, you’re still injured.” He knew he was pouting if the heavy sigh the other man gave was anything to go on, “come one you can sit with me, I’m waiting for your dad to come back anyway.”

Gem froze. Dad, he knew the man meant Bucky, after all he knew the sheriff was in jail, he had overheard the nurses gossip. It wasn’t the shock of hearing someone call Bucky his dad, in fact Gem often thought whether he should call the man dad, not pops, that name had been tainted, but dad. He wanted Bucky to be his dad, but the older man insisted they take it slow, get adjusted but how slow was slow and would he be made if Gem called him dad so soon? Would he be freaked out and leave?

The other man seemed to notice the change in body language and Gem could feel himself being gently led toward a padded chair, he was picked up and set gently down. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.” Captain America stated, and Gem looked at him confused.

“you didn’t… I know you meant Bucky… I was just wondering.” He paused trying to get his words together, between the excitement of sitting beside Captain America and his new dilemma Gem’s mind was a muddle of words. “Can I call him dad? Would he let me.” he whispered, “he calls me Gem like mum used to, but he told me to call him Bucky, so am I allowed to call him dad?” his eyes were trained on his lap, he didn’t want to see the judgemental look on the Captains face, of course Bucky didn’t want to be his real dad, he said he wanted to be in his life, but that didn’t mean 24/7. His thoughts were broken by a laugh, causing Gem to look up only to meet the captains fond smile.

“You’re something else that’s for sure.” The man laughed as he reached down to ruffle Gem hair, “I’ve known Bucky for a long time, and believe me when I tell you this, he loves you no matter what you call him, if you want to call him Bucky call him Bucky, if you want to call him dad call him dad.”

“but he won’t be my dad, not legally? As soon as I’m out of here I’ll be put into foster care.” Gem watched the expression change on the man’s face, from a smile to a look of annoyance, and Gem was almost 60% sure the look wasn’t directed at him.

“He’s an idiot, I’ll tell you that, a damn idiot.” Gem flinched at the tone and the blonde seemed to notice before apologising, “look Gem, Bucky isn’t going to let you go into foster care, okay? You both just need time to adjust and from what I’ve heard you won’t be out of here for another 2 weeks because you keep aggravating your injuries.” The man laughed ruffling Gems hair again, “you’re a lot like him in that sense.”

“Thank you, Captain America.” Gem responded, his voice shy as if he hadn’t just asked a national treasure for advice.

“You can call me Steve, after all I have a feeling we’ll be seeing each other a lot more in the future,” and with that Gem gave another bright smile. They sat side by side for another while, talking aimlessly. Steve would tell him stories about Bucky since they had been reunited. He knew Bucky had a colourful past, his mother didn’t sugar coat it but the stories Steve told of them back when they were kids were something no one else got to hear.

Bucky didn’t share much of himself, and Gem didn’t blame him, though that didn’t stop him from being there, he played games with Gem, they talked about everything, he even helped him with the homework’s Scott kept bringing him, ruffling his hair and giving him a hug when he got the answer right. It was homely and Gem couldn’t ask for anything more, it was enough.

Steve was in the middle of a story from back when they were in the Howling Commandos when they heard a cough come from in front of them. They both glanced up to see a rather amused Bucky standing towering over them. “What’s going on here?” he asked, and Gem knew he wasn’t mad, he could tell from the fact the older man was smiling at him but that didn’t stop him from ducking his head down to avoid eye contact.

“Where were you?” Steve retorted, causing Gem to turn his head slightly watching the blonde man glare at his friend, “you’ve been gone over an hour.” The smile faded from Bucky’s lips as he glanced toward the smaller boy.

“Natasha rang me, wanted to know where we’ve been, apparently Coulson’s being too secretive lately.” He laughed, “I had to convince her we weren’t in trouble but I don’t think she believed me, I think she might have tracked the call.”

Of course, he was taking a call, he hadn’t taken any of the ones that had come through. Gem could hear his phone vibrating in his pocket and he was sure Bucky could to. He always ignored them, so it made sense he was waiting until Gem was asleep to take them. The worry eased slightly but was still present, he wasn’t sure what kind of phone call it had been. Maybe someone calling him back home? Maybe Bucky already had a family, he never spoke much, sometimes he would tell Gem about his mother or about his past when he was in the army but nothing from the present and Gem hoped it was only a temporary thing.

“Great.” Steve sighed, “all the more reason for you to make it official.”

“Make what official?” Gem asked, still avoiding Bucky’s eyes, he knows he’s not allowed out of the room, he’s not even allowed out of his hospital bed.

“How about we go back into your room, and I’ll tell you?” his voice fond, gem gave a shaky nod before frowning and glancing toward Steve.

“Can Steve come?” he asked meeting Bucky’s eyes and he could tell the man was trying not to laugh and he gave the Steve the once over before shrugging saying something like ‘he’s decent enough’ to which Steve snorted in response. Bucky helped Gem off the chair that was a little too high for him in his current state and walked with him hand in hand back toward his bed. His blankets hanging over the edge, letting go Bucky lifted them before straightening them out, folding one corner over.

“Come on kid, if you keep escaping I’m going to have to strap you down before Melissa puts me in a body bag.”

“They’d never find you, she could even alter files.”

“Exactly, now come on, neither of us what to be on her bad side.” Gem nodded, the last thing he wanted was to make Melissa mad. It wasn’t so much that he didn’t want her to be disappointed, more so the fact that she was scary. Scary like she could ban Gem from seeing Scott. He climbed into the bed manoeuvring the wires he was attached to and Bucky pulled the blanket over his lap, allowing Gem to get into a comfy sitting position. He then walked over to the door before closing it and retrieving his bag.

When all three males where seated, Bucky in his usual spot and Steve seated on his right-hand side Gem sat watching as Bucky reached into his bag and pulled out a folder, a simple black folder nothing out of the ordinary, he had seen a lot of these folders over the past 5 days. Bucky flipped through it and pulled out a single sheet before handing it over to Gem who was getting more fidgety as the time went on.

He scanned over the page, his mind too much of a muddle to make sense of stringed sentences, he noticed the words _, legal guardianship, biological father, permanent home,_ and he could feel his heart slow. He couldn’t draw his eyes away from the set of words _finalised adoption._ Adoption, did that mean. He looked up at Bucky who still hadn’t spoken and who looked just as nervous as Gem felt. His voice cutting through Gems thoughts like a knife.

“I wanted your permission before I signed, it’s a lot I know, but I figured that we could live together, either here or back in New York. I’ve been on the phone to work trying to sort it out. You can imagine their shock when they found out I had a kid.” He laughed, “but Gem it’s your choice, I want to be in your life and if this is what you want I’ll happily signed anything I need to.”

Gem could feel his eyes stinging, the feeling of tears threatening to spill, he couldn’t cry, he didn’t want to cry. He hadn’t cried since the day he woke up in the hospital and he supposed now it was a mistake because he couldn’t stop as the first set of tears ran down his cheeks causing a domino effect. His voice scratchy and uneven as he spoke, “you, you want to…adopt me?” He watched Bucky as the man thought about what to say, he watched the man’s face shift from a nervous frown to a sad smile, but it wasn’t pity he was displaying. Gem didn’t know what it was but something about made his chest feel lighter, as he saw Bucky move forward to sit on the edge of his bed, reaching his right hand out to wipe away Gems tears. But they kept falling the more Gem thought about why, why this man would want him? After all the man who raised him for ten years previous had almost just killed him, he heard what Ms McCall said, he was lucky Bucky got there when he did.

* * *

 

**BUCKY POV**

He sat on the edge of Gems bed wiping his hand across the boy’s cheek, he had nothing but adoration for the boy who sat in front him. Hell, he knew trained agents who wouldn’t be able to handle what Gem had gone through in a month. He took a deep breath before trying to plead his case, the fear of rejection becoming more defined the more he spoke.

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re my son Gem, and before you ask I’m not doing this out of obligation I wouldn’t do that to you. I want you in my life, I want to give you everything you deserve, I want to be there for your birthdays and to meet your friends. I want to be there for your graduations and to watch you grow into the man your mother always told me you would be. Gem, I love you and I’ll love you regardless of what you choose, you know that right?”

“You really want me?” his voice was so small from where he sat curl up, watching Bucky with his tear-filled eyes and all the older man could do curse the sheriff of this small town, hell he still had half the mind to break into the cell he was being kept in and kill him.

“Gem I’ll say as much as you need to hear it, I want you in my life, if you’re okay with me adopting you then I would love to.” Bucky didn’t have any time to react before he was assaulted on his abdomen. Gem trying his hardest to wrap his arms around Bucky, squeezing so tight Bucky was nearly certain it wasn’t natural, but he returned the hug nevertheless. It was moments like these, these simple moments of just hugging his son, being the shoulder his son needed, that was enough. Whatever may happen, he was glad to be there right now.

“But where would we stay?” Bucky was glad he’d stopped crying, but he didn’t move his face from where it was hidden in his chest, Bucky looked at Steve who simply gave him the warmest smile.

“I was thinking we could move to New York, but if you want to stay here to be with Scott I’m sure I could work something out for you, or we could alternate. Either way you’d still get to see him and we can visit your mother whenever you want.” Gem nodded, humming a quiet affirmative which caused the older man to chuckle. “We don’t have to think about it now okay? For now, I’ll get the papers signed and sent off and you still have to heal before you can leave this room, you know that right?” Gem shook his head and Bucky heard Steve laugh, “Gem, if you keep moving around your ankle and ribs will never heal.”

“But it’s boring!” Gem moved away slightly only to fist his hands into Bucky’s hoodie a pout on his face making the older man laugh, “there’s nothing to do, I’ve been here for forever!”

“Forever huh? I suppose that is a long time…but an eternity is longer.” Bucky stated and Steve snorted, Gem glared at the blonde who promptly slapped his hand over his mouth. “We can bring you something from your old house for you.”

Gem glanced up at Bucky before casting his eyes down whispering, “I don’t have anything, the sheriff, sold everything after mum died… he got rid of my comics and games saying I didn’t need them anymore.”

“He what?” Steve shouted only to be silenced with a glare from Bucky, “I mean why would he say that?”

“He needed the money for booze, he kept all of mum’s stuff though which is good, I hid some of her jewellery just in case.” Bucky sighed, what the hell had happened after Claudia died, from the stories she told he was sure the sheriff cared for Gem, loved him even but now.

“Then we’ll make a list, any games you want.” He said pulling gem into a tight hug before adding, “within reason.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4044 words for you, had a blast writing this.
> 
> Please let me know if you want me to go back to writing 'Stiles' instead of 'Gem' for the narrative. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this and Thank you to everyone who has read and left Kudos it means a lot to know you like my story.


	4. Unexpected Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Gem get visitors, Bucky expresses his worries to Natasha and Clint adopts Gem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, it really means a lot. I hope you enjoy.  
> 4763 words.

**BUCKYS POV**

Turns out Gem had a love for bored games and card games, Bucky had brought with him a deck of cards, a chess board and some movies - he had heard Gem mention them to Scott -the next day as well as a kid’s meal from a local diner after Melissa gave the okay saying he deserved a treat. He had left Gem in Steve’s care who like Bucky hadn’t left beacon hills since the first day they arrived. He knew Steve was getting calls from SHIELD asking for tactical opinions and analysis, but anyone who knew where they were was respecting their wishes for privacy and Bucky had to wonder how long that would last.

He turned down the hallway heading toward Gems room when he heard Gems excited voice echo down the hall. “Is Bucky a spy? I mean I know he done some shady stuff in the past, but like right now is he a spy… he looks like spy, and you keep going off sneaking off to talk to someone, I heard you talking spy stuff. But I guess it doesn’t make sense to have such a wellknown person to be a spy, I mean everyone knows you.”

“Gem, Bucky’s going to kill me when he gets back, please can you sit still and I can’t answer any of your questions.” Bucky laughed before turning into the room, sighing as he saw Gem jumping up and down off the bed and Steve tense from where he was seated. He ignored the blonde of a moment focusing solely on watching as Gem slowly began to realise what he had been doing and stopped with a wobbly stance.

“Gem.”

“Bucky.”

“Care to explain?”

“Not really…” the silence was defeating, “Steve said it was okay!” The small boy rushed out and Steve looked utterly betrayed and Bucky had to fight the urge to laugh.

“And if Steve said it was okay to jump from the roof would you.”

“Would I have a parachute.”

“They wouldn’t work from the height.”

“What about a trampoline at the bottom? Or a net? Cause I totally would then regardless of what Steve said.” Steve snorted and Bucky couldn’t even be mad at the small brunette standing in front of him, his amber eyes burning so bright. Instead Bucky just sighed dropping his bags into the spare chair and walking over to Gem before grabbing him by the waist and scooping his legs before dropping him onto the bed. The sound of bubbly laughter afterwards was worth it, the pained hitches in breath as he complained about his ribs however.

Bucky moved to sit beside Gem, bundling the small boy in the ever-growing supply of blankets he had before speaking. “I’ll make you a deal, I’ll let you walk about the room, hell you can walk around the hospital all you want but for Christ sake can you please stop aggravating your injuries?” Gem pouted before his eyes lit up,

“I can walk around the hospital?”

“Only when someone’s with you, I already asked Melissa, and you’ll need crutches for your ankle, your wrists already healed, which everyone’s rather stumped by.”

“I heal fast, see.” And he began to remove the bandages from around his head, the cuts which were there a few days ago already turned to faint white lines as the boy smiles and Bucky felt his stomach drop but forced the smile to stay on his face. After all his son was genuinely happy with his achievement.

“Wow that is fast, just think how fast your ribs and ankle would heal if you stopped moving, because I will strap you to this bed, Melissa even said she’d lend me a gurney.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Gem frowned when Bucky raised his eyebrow and responded with an equally childish, “oh wouldn’t I?” Which resulted in a staring contest, Bucky always won, mainly because the boy had such a short attention span, but today he was beat. a cough sounded causing Bucky to break contact and Gem gave a whoop of success when Bucky turned to sound.

Steve was standing, cap and jacket on, “I have to head back to base, somethings come up, but I’ll come back as soon as I can.” Bucky gave him a nod, and Steve waved at Gem who waved back, “Don’t give the old man too much trouble okay?” Gem laughed and gave a cheery goodbye.

He turned to Bucky looking expectant, his eyes moving from between Bucky and the duffle bag and take out containers he had abandoned.

They sat on gems hospital bed watching some of captain Americas old propaganda videos for the rest of the night, every time Bucky would come on screen Gem would get giddy. He had made sure to tell Melissa what they were doing, the last thing they needed was the people of beacon hills recognises him for decades old marketing. Gem interjecting to ask questions or make silly comments or mention facts he heard about the war waiting for Bucky to correct or confirm them. It was domestic how peaceful it was, how comfortable they had gotten in such a short period of time.

They had finished up the last of the food when the TV cut to a close up of the Howling Commandos, introducing each of them, and then it came to Bucky who gave a signature smile with his full name, Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. When Bucky noticed that the small boy curled up into his side hadn’t spoken for a while now, he turned his head to check if the boy was asleep only to find two huge doe-like eyes staring at him.

“Kid you okay.”

“I was just wondering…you’re still adopting me, right?” Bucky raised an eyebrow, before replying with a simple yes, “what about my name…”

“Your name?”

“Stilinski…I don’t want that name, I don’t people to be able to call me Stiles, not after how he said it.” Bucky took a moment to calm himself from the anger that was bubbling. No matter how good things were they both had their fair share of tragedy and it was something they would have for the rest of their lives.

“Then what name do you want, I can sort it out of you.” Gem didn’t respond, so he reached out his right arm placing it on the boy’s knee, “do you want your mothers’ name.”

“No, she already gave me Genim…I, you can say no, but I was kindahopingyouwouldletmehaveyours.”

“okay that wasn’t any language I know how to speak, so please again, in English?” Gem glared at Bucky who tried to bite back his laugh.

“Barnes. Could I be called Barnes? I mean I’ve watched these videos on repeat with Scott but it never clicked that Barnes was your surname until tonight, and I…if it’s okay.”

“The least I can you give you is my name.” Was all Bucky said pulling the small boy closer to his side with his metal arm, he heard a relieved sigh as Gem snuggled in closer to his chest, pulling his knees up and curling himself into a ball. He could feel Gem running his hands along the metal, he had asked Bucky so many questions, how it felt, did it have feeling, could he shower with it, can he remove it, does it have a built in gun. Silly childish questions and Bucky answered them all, adding to the growing delight of his son.

“Genim ‘Gem’ Barnes.” The small boy whispered.

* * *

 

**BUCKYS POV**

They fell asleep on the bed, Gem curled into Bucky’s side and Bucky stretched over the single bed bracketing Gem in with his metal arm. The faint light getting into the room from behind the blinds was enough to rouse the older man who took a moment to assess his surroundings. A faint smile crept on his face when he glanced down to see Gem sleeping peacefully, it was a rare thing to see him so still. He was about to go back to sleep when the creaking of the door caused him to turn, he expected the nurses or Melissa somebody who had reason to enter the hospital room.

But what he saw when he turned caused him to groan in annoyance and stare at the two people who had entered the room. Both of whom looked extremely smug. The other male breaking the silence, “I wish I had a camera right now.”

Bucky rested his head back and closed his eyes before speaking careful to keep his voice low, “Nat, Barton. what are you doing here?”

The red-haired women smirked before walking closer to the bed, “Rodgers got called on assignment and we were worried. You alone in a small town with no backup. Thought we’d come lend a hand.”

“Yeah but we didn’t expect this, no wonder Coulson was being annoyingly secretive.” The blond-haired man remarked.

“This is great, should I expect the others?” Bucky sighed as he glanced down at gem.

“Nope.” Clint said popping the P, “us two, fury and Coulson know and I suppose Steve as well. The others have no idea where you’ve been, Steve just said you were taking leave. But we got curious and I’m glad we came out here.” They had both rounded the bed, “he’s a cute kid, who is he?”

“Seriously?” Bucky glared waving them back a bit, “can you try not to be creepy.” Clint shrugged, “He’s my son, thought that would be obvious.” Bucky looked up at the other two who had wide eyes darting between him and the small boy.

“He’s yours?”

“No, a Stork left him on my doorstep. Yes, he’s mine, who did you think he was?” Bucky whispered hissed toward the man.

“I don’t know, thought you’d got assigned some private thing, body guard of some kid. Didn’t realise the kid was yours!” Clint practically shouted in his defence and Gem stirred warily rubbing at his eyes before opening them and staring at Bucky with sleepy disgust.

“You’re being noisy.” He mumbled as he cuddled closer to Bucky’s chest, “m trying to sleep.” He yawned softly and Bucky could feel the other two adults coo, Gem however hadn’t seemed to notice their unwanted guests.

“You might want to wake up, doubt you’d want our visitors to see you drool.” Bucky joked he laughed when gems eyes shot open a slight pink colouring his cheeks when he turned and saw both Clint and Natasha standing rather close to his side of the bed. Bucky had expected a lot of things, he expected gem to be shy, he expected the boy to be his normal hyper self he had expected the boy to huff and glare at the two ex-assassins and well the glare was more of a pout and Bucky had to refrained from laughing.

“Come on gem you’ll scare them.” Bucky joked nudging gem who in response shook his head.

“They woke me up.”

“Actually, only Clint woke you up.” Natasha spoke and suddenly Gems full attention was on her, glare (pout) in full force.

“Are you a spy?” he watched the two adults in front of him who both shook their heads and Gem turned back to look at Bucky who shrugged, “I don’t believe you.”

“Yeah and whys that?” Clint asked taking a seat on one of the colourful chairs Natasha doing the same.

“For starters you know Steve, and Steve’s Captain America and you know Bucky who has a metal arm and has done some shady stuff I know because mum told me how they met, he had guns.” Gem stated and Bucky frowned at the boy before pulling him back into a very forced hug and laughed as the boy tried to struggle free. “Also, Steve’s always ducking out to talk on the phone and Bucky waits till I’m asleep before he takes his. “I’m assuming you’re Natasha? He spoke with you yesterday joked about you tracing a call. I’m not stupid you know, you’re all not very discreet.” Gem sighed slumping back into Bucky.

“We’re not spies.” Clint stated and Bucky laughed when Gem rolled his eyes and sighed.

“I just t-“

“We’re part of the avengers.” Clint replied and Gem’s eyes lit up and glanced back at Bucky who nodded.

“Seriously?” He was beaming, Bucky could feel his body physically vibrating with excitement, “does that mean you know Iron Man? What about Thor? Have you met Thor? You must have met Thor! Oh my word! Seriously? Why didn’t you tell me!” Gem was fully turned toward Bucky who was watching him with pure amusement.

“You never asked.”

“Never asked!” Gem snapped, “You are part of the avengers that’s maybe something you’d drop into conversation.” Gem pouted and Bucky laughed before he noticed Gems frown as he glanced back toward Nat and Clint and whispered, “did mum know?” Bucky ruffled his hair.

“Yeah. She did, she told me to turn myself in and I did as soon as I got back. I went to Shield and instead of putting me in prison they gave me a second choice, to join their Avengers incentive. I went to her to ask her opinion and that same day I found out she was pregnant with you.” Bucky laughed, “She threatened to shoot me if I didn’t agree to join. She knew I wanted to so I did and whenever I was free I’d visit you both.”

“And that’s why you didn’t know about her dying.” Gem whispered, “you were away?” Bucky glanced up at Nat and Clint who both gave him a nod before getting up off the chairs and leaving

Bucky nodded, “I knew she was sick, I visited her a couple times in the hospital sometimes she recognised me others she didn’t. I was on assignment with Steve, the night we got back was when I heard what happened from Melissa. I’m so sorry Gem.”

“Don’t be.” Bucky watched as Gem gave him a watery smile, “you saved my life, I know you did. I don’t care how you came into my life. Mum always said you’d be watching over me and you were. I’m glad you’re my dad.” Gem laughed before realising what he’d said and Bucky watched as the boy’s eyes widened as he tried to slide away.

* * *

**GEMS POV**

Gems eyes widened as he watched the man absorbed what he’d just said, he’d called him dad for the first time out loud. He could feel his heart constrict as the man just watched him and in the milliseconds that followed Gem was sure now would be the moment the man would reject him. But any negative thought that crossed his mind was wiped away the second he felt Bucky wrap his arms tightly around him pulling him into a suffocating hug. He clutched on to the older man’s jumper digging his fingertips into the fabric and he could feel Bucky run his hand through his hair.

They stayed like that for a few minutes and as time passed gem had release his death grip on Bucky jumper and Bucky had told him that he wasn’t going anywhere. It was nice, and for the first time Gem had realised that he had never had moments like these with the sheriff, the man was around but apart from the brief hugs or the pats on the shoulder he never gave Gem time unless his mother was there. The thought makes him want to cling to Bucky again but he won’t, he believes the man when he makes his promises. He knows they aren’t normal, after all his dads a super soldier who’s over 90 years old. But somehow, he doesn’t care because he’s Gems _dad_ , he’s someone that will keep his promises.

The moment however was broken when Gem’s stomach growled and the younger boy flushed burying his head in Bucky’s chest as the older man laughed, “anything particular you want?” he asked and gem shook his head.

“Pizza?” he asked and gems head shot up.

“I’m allowed it? But we had takeout yesterday?”

Bucky nodded, “Melissa asked your doctors and they said it’d be a great way for you to gain weight.” He pinched one of Gem cheeks, “anything particular you want?” he watched as gem thought for a moment chewing on his lip before glancing at the door.

“Can your friends join us for food?”

“They’re not very good conversationalists,”

“Neither are you.” Gem countered and they could hear a muffled laugh from outside the door and Bucky rolled his eyes before shouting for them to come in.

Clint was the first to enter followed closely by a rather calm looking Natasha. “Gem I don’t think you’ve been introduced, this is Natasha, and the weird looking man is Clint.” The scoff and feigned hurt expression from the other man made gem giggle and Bucky smile, “Clint, Natasha, this is my son Genim.”

Gem smile brightly toward the two adults before giving them a cheery ‘it’s nice to meet you.’ Both adults returning in kind.

“Can I really have pizza?” Gem blurted after the two adults had introduced themselves and Bucky nodded, “can I have whatever toppings I want?” Bucky sighed and nodded again regretting the decision of pizza when Gem grinned and started listing the monster of toppings he wanted.

“That all?” he asked and Gem nodded, “in that case me I’ll go and place the order for collect.”

“I’ll come with you.” Natasha stated and Clint stared at the two for a moment.

“You’re leaving me with the kid?” he asked and before anyone could respond Gem looked seriously at the older man and spoke seriously.

“Don’t worry I won’t let you get into trouble, and if you do anything wrong, you’ll be gone before they get back.” Clint shot him a confused look when Bucky laughed muttering something about a Melissa and a body bag.

* * *

**GEMS POV**

Gem was restless, his dad had only just left and he was already bored and uneasy but he would never admit it. If Bucky trusts this man enough to let him stay in the room with Gem than he must be trust worthy right? He must have some half decent and entertaining qualities. But as gem watches the man frowning at his phone from where he’s sprawled out on his chair gem can’t help but wonder if maybe Bucky should’ve taken both of his friends, at least that way gem could’ve left the room for a bit and snuck around before they came back with he food. But no, now he’s stuck in a room no chance of escape so instead he just stares at the man who refuses to look at him. He just stares picking up tiny pieces of information along the way, the creases near his eyes from laughing, the frown marks on his forehead, the slight tan to his skin, the brand new casual clothes he’s wearing in an attempt to fit in, even though each item probably costs more money that the sheriff got in a week.

He’s still half way through assessing the man when his eyes land on a particular piece of metal in the mans ear. Communication device? But no one else wore them, Natasha the women he was with didn’t have them and he hasn’t looked like anyone has been talking to him through them. He thinks for a moment before his eyes brighten with curiosity.

“Are those hearing aids?” The boy asks and the older man raises his head to look at him before smiling back and nodding, “they look so cool, I’m assuming they’re one of a kind to fit your ears, right?” Clint nodded with a slight smirk on his face. “Do they also work as communication devices when you’re on missions? Or do you have a separate pair.”

“Separate pair, these are my causal ears.” The man joked and Gem nods happily.

“You speak sign language right?”

-y-e-s- the man signs and gem beams before singing haphazardly back, -s-o-c-o-o-l, and now the man’s watching Gem carefully but impressed.

“You learnt sign language?”

“Not exactly, my mums friend learnt it for one of his clients, he only knew basic stuff because the lady had an interpreter but he still wanted to be able to communicate with her. I caught glimpses of stuff he signed when he spoke and they just kind of stuck in my head.”

“That’s impressive.” The man thinks for a moment before a wicked grin crosses his face, “I can teach you if you want? We can have instigated private prank operations against Steve and the other avengers.” Gems buzzing with excitement when the mans finished talking and he knows the grin Clint is giving him should put him off this idea but honestly it sounds fun.

“You want to learn how to move through the vents?” Clint blurts and the sentence is so bizarre that even gems looking at him with confusion, “it’ll come in handy, but we can’t do it here.” Clint frowns eyeing Gem, “we’ll wait till you’re all healed up then me and you little hatchling are going to move through the ceiling and cause harmless chaos.”

“Hatchling?” Gem questions the man who looks slightly taken aback, Gem’s aware there’s information on the internet about known Avengers. His dad has no information anyway he tried googling but his mum told him enough to join the dots. But the man sitting in front of him, he’d never seen him in fights and he’d never heard of anyone with the name Clint Barton before.

“Yeah, my hero name is Hawkeye.” The man retorts, “I don’t take part in close combat unless I have to I’m like your dad actually, everyone else gets the spotlight and me and him stay in the back doing our sharpshooter-sniper-archer things.” He states so casually and gems smiling at him because it’s the first time he’s heard of what his dad actually does for ‘work’.

“Dads a sniper?” Then he thinks back to the old propaganda videos of Sg. Barnes hiding and taking people out to make way for Captain America and he feels giddy because even through everything his dad’s still the same.

“Best one I’ve met.” He laughs, “and he doesn’t even try kid trust me. Half the assignments we go on we’re barely needed. But I remember this one, it was about 3 years ago back when Bucky had only been part of the team for like a year at this point,” Gem frowns at the man because the dates don’t match up and if Clint’s noticed he doesn’t mention it. “We were on mission in some small African village, nothing too crazy but they were smuggling alien tech, and well me and Bucky are camped out opposite each other across the ravine or wherever we were at hidden in the trees, and well we see Steve and Nat moving throughout doing their little ‘spy thing’.” The man smirks when gem giggles slightly, “when they’re ambushed and well they can handle it, there’s only maybe 20 or so people and the enemies have got guns but they’ve got this so I’m just watching making sure no ones going to jump Nat when I notice anyone heading for Steve or anyone Steve goes to is gunned down.” The man leans forward elbows pressing on his knees and eyes alight with mischief.

“Now I’m watching it wondering if the marks have a mole and well they don’t, more of them come out and the same thing happens and Steve’s able to hit a few of them but they all eventually get shot in the knee or shoulder some more fatal but mostly they just knock the out for a while and once the areas clear we hear this range of intricate cursing from Steve who’s so annoyed and then full on cackles through the coms. Neither Nat or I know what’s going on until finally we get a clear sentence from Steve.

‘God’s sake Bucky! Let me hit at least one of them!’ and Bucky’s laughing hidden away in the trees and he manages to snort out ‘you got to hit three of them, I think that’s enough,’ and the Cap can’t even be mad because technically Bucky just done his job.”

“He really done that?” Clint nods and Gem bursts into giggles falling back onto the bed, more so from the excitement of learning something new about his dad. “Does he do stuff like that a lot?”

“All the time, it took him a while after the whole…thing.” Gem nods along faintly aware of his dads sketchy past, “he spent two years at shield trying to get his head right, you’re mum definitely helped him and then one day he asks our handler of he can take an extended leave. When he was asked for how long he just shrugged. He came back three years later looking better than anyone had ever seen him. He never said anything about what he done or who he was with but we only cared that he came back.” Gems whiskey eyes bore into the man he chewed on his lip as the man smiled at him. “Don’t worry about it kid, we never asked him and I’m sure if you did he’d tell you everything.” He paused as if looking around for a moment, “now shall we start your lessons?”

 

 

* * *

**NATASHA POV**

“He’s something else.” Natasha states when they walk through the doors of the hospital.

“I’m worried about him.” Bucky whispered causing the woman to glance at him, “he heals too fast for normal and he’s too strong, he left bruises on me when he hugged me the other day and he doesn’t even realise it. I think it’s why he has ADHD, his body is trying to make sense of all the excess energy and the increased information he’s constantly absorbing.”

“Have you told anyone else?” Natasha asks, keeping her voice low and glancing around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

“Only Steve, no one else at shield, Melissa his nurse she knows, I need you to keep it quiet.”

Natasha evens his pace moving closer to his arms and placing her hand on it, “what’s got you so rattled.”

“HYDRA. We know they were in SHIELD, what’s to say they’re not there anymore.” He sighed running his hand through his hair, “shield would wait till he’s older before they try recruiting him and at the end of the day it will be his choice. But HYDRA, they won’t care if he’s just a kid. The second SHIELD knows about him so will HYDRA.” Natasha nods as they make it to Natasha’s car, a plain black SUV, nothing too out of place, she unlocks the car and they take their respective seats.

He was right and he had every right to be worried. Gem was unique she could see that, but she would never want him to have the life she had as a child, being shaped into a weapon. He deserved safety and people who cared for him, “we won’t let him get hurt Bucky you know that.”

“I have no doubt about that, it’s just.” Bucky paused moving to look out the window as Natasha drove through the streets of the small town, “I’m trying to keep him out of my mess of a life for a little longer. When we’re here I’m not The Soldier, I’m just a guy who’s trying to get to know his son. I don’t have to worry about tactics or weapons or trying to make sure I don’t get shot.”

“Well if you’re worried about shield, you know who you can talk too, he’d be happy to help and he would keep him out of the press.”

Bucky laughed, “knowing my luck the man would try to adopt him.”

Natasha smirked, “the man is very paternal, I mean he already has four kids.” Bucky scoffed in response as they pulled into an empty space up the brightly lit street.

* * *

 

When Bucky and Natasha returned to the hospital room, four large pizza in hand and they watched the scene in front of them. Gem in blanket cocoon trap in the bed talking non-stop and struggling against the restraints and Clint looking wide eyed and absolutely exhausted.

“We were gone for like an hour? The hell happened?” Bucky moved further into the room when Gem started rambling sentences toward him.

“Well I got coffee and he wanted to try some and he drank the whole thing and well… your son’s sensitive to caffeine, congratulations Barnes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gem will probably bounce back and forth between ‘dad’ and ‘Bucky’, they’re still getting to know each other at this point so it’s a transition to everything.
> 
> Okay this is going strictly from the movies but there’s a lot of non-cannon stuff, most of the movies don’t apply due to my timeline but I will try and explain everything as best as I can as I continue with the story. If you do have any questions relating to the storyline I’ll try to answer as best as I can. I’ve also taken a few wee bits from the comic’s as well, but at the end of the day this is an AU so I hope you don’t mind all the extreme differences.
> 
> Steve, Bucky, Nat and Clint are their own little team who focus on recon assignments the other avengers are there but their focus on more major issues. 
> 
> Natasha didn’t leak any information in this verse, so it’s mostly just whatever information shield has leaked themselves to the public or whatever the ‘media’ or people have found, hence why Gem doesn’t know about Clint and doesn’t know they’re part of the Avegners.
> 
> Also, Clints nickname for Gem was changed when I was editing this, it was going to be Baby Hawk but I think Hatchling sounds cuter. 
> 
> I know it’s a little bit confusing. But hopefully I do justice in explaining it. I’ll probably continue to explain little bits in the notes so please keep a look out. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, it really means a lot.


	5. An Overdue Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve bring food and Gem sneaks off to see a friend.

  **STEVES POV**

Steve returns the next day walking in to find both Clint and Natasha asleep in the room lying at uncomfortable angles and Bucky sleeping on Gems bed with Gem tangled in a mess of blankets and limbs. He placed the coffee and pastries on the small table at Gems bedside and took one of the spare seats making room for himself to sit. The scuff of the chair causing the three agents to wake almost too quickly as Gem just cuddled in closer to his father’s side.

“I brought breakfast.” He stated taking a sip when everyone looked at him, “and save some for gem.” The comment was mostly for Clint who was already riffling through the bag, the other man snorted pulling out a danish and grabbing a coffee. “so, did I miss much?” he stated eyes glancing over the exhausted expressions on the three adults.

“Not really.” Bucky groaned trying to move without waking Gem, he managed to sit up in the bed causing Gem to curl onto his lap, his head resting on the older man’s thigh and Bucky gave the smaller boy and fond smile, “Clint gave gem coffee, the kid wouldn’t stop talking and trying to move.”

“You gave a ten-year-old coffee?” Steve asked his voice a touch too high.

“Hey how was I supposed to know he would go crazy?”

“Maybe the fact he has ADHD.” Bucky muttered unimpressed reaching forward for the coffee Natasha handed him.

“In some cases, it actually helps people with ADHD.” Clint states in his defence.

“Yeah but gems only 10, he shouldn’t be near caffeine.” Bucky mutters taking a sip of the scalding hot liquid.

The four adults sat in silence for the most part whilst they ate, catching each other up on what they’ve missed. Steve explaining the mission he had been called on by himself briefly before Gem work up grumbling about being too exhausted to move when Bucky told him there was food.

“Come on kid I didn’t go and get all that food for you to not eat it.” Steve joked and gem struggled against the blankets trying to sit upright searching the room until he saw Steve sat on the chair at Bucky’s side.

“Steve!” the boy yelled kicking the blankets away, “you’re back!”

“I was only gone for 2 days kid.” The man retorted handing the bag of food to Gem, “did I miss much?”

“I was right about everyone, they are spies!” the boy cheered as he crawled on top of Bucky to get close to Steve, “and they’re part of the avengers, and Clint’s going to teach me sign language because it seems really cool!”

“He’s a natural.” Clint remarked smiling proudly at gem, “isn’t that right hatchling.” Gem nodded at the praise causing the adults to laugh.

* * *

 

**GEM POV**

It didn’t take long for Gem to get bored listening to the adults talk, he wanted to move around enjoy the new freedom that Bucky had promised and so he begged until finally the man gave up and agreed stating that both he and Steve would come along too and thus this lead to Gem was hobbling around the hospital on his crutches. Steve and Bucky weren’t too far behind him chatting away, every so often he could hear Bucky tell him to stay close or to slow down, but it wasn’t Gems fault they were too slow it really wasn’t. But Gem decided it was his fault when he ducked into someone’s room and waited until both the men had walked passed still unaware. After all Gem had somewhere he needed to be.

Once he was sure he was safe he moved out of the room and made his way toward the elevator, pressing in the button for the third floor. He watched himself in the mirror admiring the batman pyjamas Melissa had bought him when she heard him complain about the tissue thin hospital gown.

The elevator dinged on the floor and Gem moved out checking to make sure no one would see him as he made his way to room 315. He moved fast past the room his mother had stayed in ignoring the new family sitting in it making his way to his destination. The door sitting slightly ajar and he paused before pushing the door slightly in order to see the man laying still on the bed.

“Hey Peter,” the boy whispers as he creeps into the older man’s room and climbs onto the edge of his bed, “it’s been too long.” Gem can feel his lip wobbly as he reaches out to lightly trace the side of the man’s face which isn’t scarred. “I’m sorry I haven’t been able to see you so often…I go by Gem now, it’s after my real name the one mum gave me…some things happened, bad things Peter.” Gem paused to take a breath. “Mum died, she died Peter and I know you would’ve been there, you all would’ve but you were hurt so you couldn’t be there.” the boy pulls his hand back, “I miss you so much Peter, I miss your piggyback rides and the strange stories you used to tell me,” he reached forward clasping their hands together. “The sheriffs in jail…no one’s told me, but I overheard the nurses, he was mean Peter after mum died, he was so mean and angry and I d-don’t know why.” The tears from his eyes trace down his cheeks and fall into dressing gown. “w-why did he hate me? why d-did they both ha-hate me at the end Peter? I know if you were there you would’ve helped me. You always helped me Peter, you and Talia.”

He squeezes on the hand tightly before a laugh breaks free, “I met my real dad, he’s super cool… He has a metal arm Peter! He’s an Avenger and he broke the sheriffs arm when he tried to hit me!” He chirped through the tears, “you’d like him he’s nothing like the sheriff, he tells me stories Peter, lots of stories from the war he was in, he tells me about my mum. I know he loved her, not the way that she loved the sheriff but he must’ve loved her a lot if he wants me around. He doesn’t have to look after me, I wouldn’t hate him if he turned and left tomorrow. But he won’t Peter! He’ll stay, he told me so, he really wants me,” whispering the last part. “He’s so nice but he has strange friends,” Gem laughed, “like really strange, one of his friends is called Clint he’s weird, yesterday he gave me coffee, dad wasn’t too happy about it when he came back.”

The boy paused for a moment before realising, “they’re probably going mad looking for me.” he giggled, “but I couldn’t tell them about you. I wanted to visit you the day mum died, but the sheriff wouldn’t let me. He told me you weren’t my family so I shouldn’t worry about you.” His voice wobbled, “but you are my family Peter. I know you are, I don’t care what he said!” the boy states defensive, watching he older man’s sleeping face, “I wish you could wake up, so I could tell you all this for real. The nurses said you might be able to hear me.” The boy chokes back a sob, “but might’s not enough Peter, I need you! Everyone else is gone and I need you to tell me the stories of the wolves, I miss those stories Peter! Please wake up, even a twitch would be enough right now.” He snapped smacking his free hand on the bed barely missing Peters arm and the boy stares in shock before breaking down completely.

“I’m so sorry Peter.” He sobs gripping his free hand into the beds blanket, “I miss you so much, and whenever you wake up is okay, but you have to promise me. Please promise me Peter that you’ll wake up! Someday, I don’t care if its tomorrow or 10 years from now, you have to wake up! Please Peter.”

The sobs wrecked through his body, if he had known this was how he was going to react he would’ve never left on his own he felt too vulnerable lay like this. He closed the door behind him so at least no one can see him have this breakdown. He doesn’t even know why he’s crying he’s seen peter since the fire but the man wouldn’t care regardless, and Gem can imagine how the man would react, he’d try to make him smile or laugh. Maybe he’d grab Gem by the ankles and claim he was shaking the sadness out of him. Maybe he’d make him some hot chocolate and read him a story, or maybe he’d just hug him. The kind of hugs Peter always gave so freely to his family, because that’s what they were. Peter was his uncle, he claimed the title. He was always there for Gem, teaching him and Derek how to play basketball, chasing him and Cora through the preserve playing tag. Peter was Gems family.

And he missed his family, he missed them all.

Gem lay curled into a ball, and he hoped Peter didn’t mind. The time that passed was ignored he just stayed curled up in a ball trying to get the comfort he used to feel from his family but peter was too cold. Not the warm body temperature he used to be when he wore the horrendous thick knit sweaters his family hated.

It started off as a joke, all the kids banded together to buy him one they knew he’d hate, they picked out the worse jumper they could find and he wore it not wanting to reject the gift. But it became common place, every gift giving holiday Peter always ended up with a horrible jumper and he always wore them on the day and after the fact. He once confessed to Gem that he hated them, and when Gem asked why he wore them Peter responded with, ‘it hilarious.’ That’s all the reason Peter needed, and Gem watched when Peter would walk into the room wearing a brightly coloured jumper he could see Talia bite back a smirk, Derek and Cora were in stitches along with the other children and it made sense. There was nothing Peter wouldn’t do to make his family smile, even if it meant looking ridiculous.

He closed his eyes trying to remember what they looked like, the horrible collection, the mustard and olive, the banana yellow with fuchsia pink. The orange and electric blue. He wanted to remember them, but he couldn’t everything so blurry and he wished he could wrap up in one, but he knew he couldn’t, they all burnt in the fire and Gem hates it! He hates that they lost everything because of that night.

He’s faintly away of the arms that pick him up lifting him up and curling around him, placing him onto the lap of another person. He knows he shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. But he can’t stop, he misses everything from before, and he feels so guilty. Why is he the only one that came out okay? He feels so guilty laughing with Bucky when his family have lost so much and there’s nothing he can do. They classed it as an accident, but it wasn’t but what does a ten-year-old know? A ten-year-old that spent most of his life in that house, a house which had frequent security and safety checks because of the amount of people living in it.

“Gem. You there?” The voice breaks through his thoughts and finally Gem’s looking up through blurry eyes and tear soaked lashed and he can make out stubble and combed back hair, the familiar scent of pine and cedar wood.

“Bucky.” He sobs into the man’s chest, “I’m sorry.”

“Hey it’s okay,” the older man squeezes him tighter pulling him closer and Gem realises they’re still in Peters room, but they’ve moved to the armchair which was pushed off to the side. “Want to tell me what happened?” Gem shakes his head and he feels Bucky place his chin on the crown of his head, “want to tell me who that is?” Gem licks his lip, giving a nervous glance toward Peter. He shouldn’t, but Bucky’s his family and it would feel nice to tell him about Peter.

“Peter.” He whispers, “he’s my uncle.”

“Uncle?” Bucky questions slightly suspicious and Gem nods into his jumper.

“He was friends with mum, both him and his sister Talia… I was friends with her children Derek, Cora and Laura.”

“What happened to them?” he asked keeping his voice soft.

“A fire. Laura, Cora and Derek weren’t in the house that night, Peter was the only one inside the house that survived. It happened two years ago… before mum died… I used to visit him with her, and then when she was taken in I used to come here after her bad days when she would yell at me.” he can feel the tension in Bucky’s jaw, “you would like him, he’s cool.” Gem says in awe and Bucky stifles a laugh the tension in his body gone, “he was always babysitting me with his nephew and nieces…the sheriff didn’t like him though.”

“why not.”

Gem shrugs, “he thought peter was in love with mum, and was trying to use me to take her.”

“And was he?”

Gem laughs and pulls away from Bucky smiling up at him, “don’t be stupid.” Gem beams at the older man who looks at him fondly, “he loved mum, like she was his sister, they were really close, they went to high school together. Peter never wanted to take mum from the sheriff, but the sheriff hated him. He never came to the Hale house for dinners, he was always working.” Gem pauses and glances back to the bed, “I don’t know why…Peter was my friend, he told me all these stories of countries he’d been too and people he’d meet. He was family. I don’t know why the sheriff couldn’t see that, and it hurts more knowing that when the fire happened he passed it off as an accident.”

“What do you mean passes it off as?” Bucky asked watching him carefully.

Gem bits his lip, “it just doesn’t make sense to me… that night, they would’ve got out, I know they would have Peter would’ve made sure. He was so protective of his family, he would freak out if any of us would get so much as a paper cut. So why would they let the fire get so out of hand without leaving?” gem questions, “Someone would notice and they’d leave?”

“So, what do you think it was?”

“Arson.” Gem replied automatically and then cringed expecting the same response he got from the sheriff, but instead when he looked at Bucky the man nodded to him to continue. “I was meant to sleep over the night of the fire, but Talia cancelled and I took the call. There was something off about her voice though and I rang the sheriff to say something was wrong but he done nothing. A few hours later I heard about the fire.” He’s back clinging to Bucky’s jumper, “I know it wasn’t an accident but he laughed at me, told me not to worry about it, it wasn’t my place. But they were my friends, my family Bucky. With mum ill, they were all I had.”

* * *

**BUCKY POV**

Bucky holds him tightly for a moment, watching the sleeping man on the bed, the scared skin healing slowly and it looks horrible. He’d seen burn victims before and he knew about Peter, Claudia had mentioned him, the best friend who had no sensor. Bucky knew the man was too smart for his own good, but he also knew that what Gem was saying was true. He’d seen the man with Gem enough to know he cared. He’d done background checks on him, a lawyer and a good one, inherited enough money he didn’t need to work for it, so he helped people who couldn’t afford it and he always helped the innocent and the people who needed it and Bucky respected that. He respected that he took care of Gem.

“Gem listen to me okay?” Gem glanced up at the older man, “I’m still mad okay? You ran off without telling anyone I was so scared, you know you’re not meant to go off by yourself.”

Gem bit his lip, he’d forgot about that.

“But it’s okay, truth is I get it, you didn’t know how we’d react, but you have to trust me Gem. I wouldn’t keep you from a connection to your mum okay. But you know what I do for a living.”

Gem nodded, “because of what I do, I have a lot of people who would want to hurt me and they might come after you. Which is why I need to know where you are.”

“Okay.” Gem whispered into Bucky’s jumper.

“You can come see Peter whenever you want, but you need to bring someone with you.” Bucky pauses, “and I need you to tell me everything you can about that night okay? and anything else you think might help.”

“what?” gem pulled back his face scrunched up in confusion.

“The night of the fire, you’re concerned about it, and you have every right to be, so I’ll do my best to fix those concerns.”

“you believe me?” the boys voice was small and Bucky gave him a fond smile.

“I believe you want to be sure, and if it gives you and the Hales closure, then I’m happy too.”

Gems was practically buzzing with happiness on Bucky’s hips as he carried him back toward Gems room he gave the boy a sad smile. The pit in his stomach growing. He knows the hales, his search was a bit too in depth, which is why he doesn’t doubt Gems concern, in fact he’s almost sure it was foul play. He just wished Gem wasn’t caught in the middle, this wasn’t what kids should go through. His kid shouldn’t have to go through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter (3043, though the next is currently underway.   
> I personally want to thank everyone who has commented or left kudos on this work.   
> Thank you for reading.


	6. What wouldn't you do for family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky keeps his promises and the Hale's come home.   
> (3,470 words)

**BUCKY POV**

He had left Gem in the care of Clint, Steve and Natasha hoping the three wouldn’t do anything that might make him regret that decision. Honestly, he felt uneasy as he left the hospital but he had made a promise to his son and his promise started at the sheriff’s station. Nearly half the deputies recognised him, the other half gauged who he was as he moved toward reception each smiling or nodding in his direction.

“What can I do for you?” the lady smiled kindly focusing her chocolate brown eyes on him and ignoring the half-written email on her screen.

“I’m in need for some information, I’m trying to look for the remaining Hales, Laura, Derek and Cora, I thought maybe you would have a forwarding address or even a mobile number.” Bucky replied giving a sad smile the lady returned to her computer typing away.

“Can I ask what your interest is finding them?”

“They’re friends of Gem, and he really wants to make sure there okay.” The lady turns back to him smiling sadly and in that moment Bucky remembers how much he hates that smile, he had been a victim of it for too long.

“There’s no address, all we have is a mobile number for the eldest Laura but whether it’s still in use we don’t know.”

“Thank you.” Bucky replies as he takes the piece of paper with the number scribbled on. He says a polite goodbye and nods toward the passing deputies and leaves. Making his way toward the park trying to piece together what he knows so far between the information Gem had given him and what the papers and reports Coulson had sent him.

Sitting on a park bench he pulled out his mobile dialling the number and prayed that the girl would answer, allowing it to ring until the phone would stop the call itself. But he needn’t have waited for that, on the fifth ring a voice broke the pattern.

“Hello?” a girl’s voice said through the line sounding nervous.

“Hello, my name is James Barnes, is this Laura Hale?” The girl confirms with a short yes, “I’m looking into the fire at your house. Would you be able to meet with me?” there was silence and bucky checked to see the call stil ongoing, “I know you’re scared and I need you to know that I want to help.”

“Why?” the girl snapped, “why would you help us? Why would we believe you?”

“Because my son asked me to, he introduced me to Peter and he told me what happened, told me everything he could and he’s smart, the only thing he doesn’t know is why you were targeted.” Bucky waited for a response hearing the whispering on the other side of the phone faintly before the girl returned.

“Who’s your son?” her voice was shaky.

“Genim.” Bucky replied, “though everyone called him stiles.”

“I thought the sheriff was his father? And what do you mean called, he’s not called stiles now?” the girl replied confused and Bucky gave a short laugh.

“No, unfortunate events happened, I would rather talk in person if that would be alright?”

“we can’t go back to beacon.” She replied urgently.

“Not right now you can’t. If you want I can come to you, I want to catch whoever done this to your family and I’m sure you already know even Gem had his suspicions.”

“New York, there’s a small café call the white oak in the east of the city, it’s the only one with the name so you shouldn’t get it confused, will tomorrow suit?”

“It will, I’ll see you then around 12?”

* * *

**BUCKY POV**

When he returns to the hospital the three agents and Gem are in a heated game of Uno and by the looks of things Gem was winning and well Steve was losing at a rather embarrassing rate. He watched for a moment, the sheer excitement and happiness radiating off the child was infectious the two other adults watching the brutal attack laughing along with the happy child and Bucky felt like he was committing a crime coming to say goodbye for the first time. Granted he would only be gone for a day before he came back, but still. He had never had to say goodbye to his son before no matter how temporary.

“Dad!” The boy called when he finally put the blonde super soldier out of his misery the boy giggled as Bucky messed his hair. He sent the others out with quick goodbye and they promised to be back in five. He listened patiently sitting on the edge of Gems bed the boy facing him cheeks red and those whiskey brown eyes burning into Bucky. The boy knew why he had gone off on his own, after all they had an agreement. Bucky would investigate as much as he could and Gem would stay put and get better and if Gem kept his word Bucky would tell him what he could.

“I’m seeing Laura tomorrow.” He says after a moment Gem watching him wide eyed, “I have to go to New York so I won’t be here all for tomorrow. But I think Natasha and Clint are staying." He watched Gems expression, the emotions flitting across his face, before resting on a determined.

“Okay.” he states pinching his lips.

“Okay?” Bucky asks through a fond smile, “just okay?” The boy shakes his head slowly glancing around to his own small red backpack before pointing at it, signalling to Bucky to bring it over and the man complies. He watches as the boy rifles through the messy notebooks and the loose papers before pulling out a white envelope covered in paint and he hands it to Bucky with a smile.

“Can you give it to them?” he strains the blanket in his hands refusing to break eye contact, “I wanted to post it to them, but I didn’t have an address.”

“How long have you had this?”

“Since they left.” he admits chewing on his lip, “I was going to give it to them, but they had already gone.”

Bucky leans forward pulling the boy into a hug, “I’ll give it to them.” He felt the nod against his chest and smiles down into the mop of brown hair. Gems the first to pull away smiling brightly at Bucky and then glancing to the door before rolling his eyes before mumbling.

“Your friends aren’t subtle.” Bucky laughs when he hears the affronted choke from outside the door.

“They’re really not.” the older man admits before turning to gem and taking one of his hands, “I’ll see you tomorrow evening okay?” Gem nods, “you won’t even notice I’m gone.”

“I doubt that.” The child pouting toward the blankets as Bucky places his backpack back on the chair next to his bed. “You’re coming back?” The question throws the man, the worry in the boy’s eyes as they meet Bucky’s own reminds the man that the boy has had too many people leave him in such a short period of time and he smiles ruffling the boy’s hair.

“Gem, I promise.” The boy nods before reaching out his hand his hand fisted and his pinkie extended watching the older man hopeful and Bucky huffs in amusement before connecting his own and the laugh that escapes Gem is enough to know that he’ll becoming back as soon as he can.

He says a short goodbye to boy Natasha and Clint warning the archer about not giving Gem any kind of stimulants and the man nods reluctant. Steve joins him on the quin-jet coming along to check in at shield and help assist Bucky with the investigation in any way that he can. When he hugs Gem goodbye he has to force himself to leave knowing the boy will be safe with the ex-assassins, they’ve already adopted him after all.

* * *

**GEM POV**

He sat legs swinging of the edge of the bed, crutches forgotten on the floor as he spoke, “I told you I met my real dad, his names Bucky, well it’s obviously not his real name, but everyone calls him Bucky. He’s adopted me I forgot to tell you that, he wants to get to know me and he _listens_ to me Peter. I told him about your family, I hope you don’t mind, but you were friends with my mum and I told him my theory about how I think it was arson and he believed me. He’s looking in to it, like really looking into it, he told Nat and Clint to watch me whilst he made some calls. He’s going to find out what really happened and hopefully it will be safe for your family to come back.” Gem held tightly onto the older man’s hand.

There was a soft knock at the door and Gem turned to see Clint, “come on kid, your dad told me you need to be in bed by nine, you okay to walk down?” Gem nodded and after saying a quick goodbye to Peter before grabbing his crutches and leaving the room.

* * *

**TIME SKIP - BUCKY POV**

The café was small with old style wooden beams holding up the structure, red brick walls with shelves lined with old hard back books and figurines of metal animals and other creatures. Wooden tables scattered around the room and around them sat metal chairs. It was relatively empty for midday but Bucky would rather not be in a busy place, there was something more relaxing and honest about a place where less people could see him.

He took a seat in the back of the coffee shop allowing him the entire view of the room but also next to the emergency exit if he needed it. The shield agents he had investigating along with Steve had been keeping him updated on their findings, the Argents, the family Gem believed where the cause of the fire where in New York according to their recent receipt and digital tracks. The thought of them following the two teenagers and preteen all they across the country made Bucky uneasy and more thankful that Gem had told him. They had enough evidence against the Argents and right now some agents where making their arrest, but still Bucky hoped that by the time he left today he would leave with no more questions and three kids ready to come home.

The bell above the door rang out and Bucky glanced up to see a blonde-haired girl walking toward him following after was a teenage boy and a smaller girl, “Mr Barnes?” The eldest asked when she was closer to his table, “I’m Laura and these are my siblings, Derek and Cora.” She pointed toward the two younger and Bucky nodded toward them gesturing toward the empty seats.

“Can I get you three anything before we start?” The three kids shared a look and Bucky smiled, “honestly you can choose anything.”

“Anything?” the youngest asked sitting in the seat diagonal to Bucky, the older man nodded and the girl beamed, “can I have a hot chocolate?”

“Cora.” The boy hissed, “you ca-“

“Really it’s alright, Gem would probably be mad at me if I didn’t.”

“Gem?” Cora asked slightly downhearted at her brother’s reaction.

“My son, he actually wanted me to give you this.” Bucky reached into his bag aware of the careful eye the siblings were giving him, “he wrote it for you after the fire, he’s been holding onto it ever since.”

Laura took the extended letter and opened it a sad smile crossing her face as he put it on the table for Derek and Cora to read, “Stiles really is your son?”

“You thought I was lying?” Bucky asked raising an eye and the three nod.

“We all knew the sheriff wasn’t his biological dad, they never smelt like family.” Laura whispered, “But Stiles didn’t know, it broke his heart when he found out himself.” She looked up from the letter toward Bucky, “I’ll take a tea please.” Bucky looks toward Derek who asks for a coke and the super soldier leaves to make the order allowing the three the time to discuss what they plan on doing.

When he returns tray filled with their drinks and some muffins which the three siblings make a move for automatically everyone’s a lot calmer to the situation.

“I’m going to make this clear so there’s no confusion.” Bucky states, “I know what you are, and I have no plan on exploiting you, I know why you were targeted and I know who targeted your family. We were able to track them to New York.” he watches the reaction of fear which crosses the teens faces Cora looking slightly confused, “you don’t have to worry, this time tomorrow they’ll be in a nice cell for good. The organisation I work for don’t like messy situations and would rather make an ally with your family.” He hears Derek snort,

“Why didn’t he come with you?” Derek asks Bucky frowns at the odd question.

“What exactly do you know?” Bucky questioned and the trio shrug,

“We know of Claudia’s death, we kept an eye on the register but that’s all.” Laura responds taking a sip of tea.

“A lot happened while you three were on the run.” He explains, “and I need you all to promise that it won’t change how you treat gem, he still considers you three family.” He goes on to explain how the sheriff changed in the most PG version he could not wanted to test the control the three kids had, “He’s currently in hospital recovering and he’s spending time with your uncle.” He pauses waiting for a reaction the faces of guilt and anger of the three causing him to lean closer to the three, “I know you all feel guilty. It’s pretty obvious, Gem told me what he could about that night and he wants you to home, he needs his family.”

“You’d let us near him?” Laura asked confused and Bucky laughs despite himself, smiling toward the three as he leaned back in his chair.

“I doubt I have a choice in the matter he was well on his way you tracking you down himself. I don’t care what you are, Gem considers you family.” The trio nod and before anyone can speak Bucky’s phone starts to ring, “Barnes.” he states answering the call, “something the matter?”

“everything was smooth sailing makes me wonder why I even bother bringing you on missions anymore.” Steve jokes, “we’ve got the father and daughter in custody, the brother Chris wasn’t there on the night of the fire and had no part in it but he did give a lot of sensitive information about other people involved so Coulson let him off with a very explicit warning, I’ll send you the details once everything sorted.”

“Thanks Cap.” He turns toward three eager looking teens whispering about how they could go home before smiling, “you couldn’t do me another favour?”

* * *

**GEMS POV**

The next day was much of the same, Gem woke up in his bed to his side sat Natasha and Clint both nursing cheap hospital coffee and chatting softly to each other before turning to Gem and offering him a fruit salad one of the nurses brought him for food. They played card games and chatted about random things every so often Clint would show him how to phrase things in sign and Gem would repeat it over and over until it was engraved.

Around 4 in the afternoon Gem hobbled along with Natasha and Clint behind him toward Peters room where he sat inside as the two adults waited outside the room giving him space though Gem had a suspicion that they wanted space too, he knows he’s not the easiest child to look after.

An hour went by before he heard a knock at the door and then a voice, “you were right.” Gem looked up from the book he had been reading to Peter and cocked his head smiling when he saw Bucky.

“About what?” he asked.

“It was arson, and you were right about the suspects too. A father and daughter duo, Gerard and Kate argent. Kate had been stalking the three remaining hales to New York when we intervened.” He explained connecting the dots that Gem had already made to him two days before.

“What happened Laura, Cora and Derek?”

“They’re safe, heading back toward Beacon Hills once they get their stuff packed up I sent Steve to keep an eye on them.” Bucky smiled down at Gem and pulled him into his chest, “you’ve more than made up for leaving him.” Gem looks at Peter lying on the bed.

“It doesn’t feel like it.”

“Gem listen to me,” he knelt down to look the boy in the eyes, “take it from someone who has done a lot of bad. You got them justice, you knew right from the start something was wrong and you tried to help them. You stayed with Peter when his family couldn’t, you remembered him. You’ve been through too much for a boy your age Gem, most people wouldn’t have thought twice about the fire but you.” Bucky smiled, “they should’ve listened to you.”

Gems eyes were tearing his voice shaky, “Why did you?”

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you Gem, I’d do anything to ease your mind and you were right Gem. Just remember that no matter what happened, you saved the remaining hales and now they can come home.”

“But what about the remaining Argents?” Gem asked.

“My superior gave them a very detailed warning. The son has his own family to worry about and agreed to stay far away from Beacon Hills.” Gem nodded and looked over to Peter smiling, he’d kept his promise to the man.

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

The excitement burns through his veins as he waits in peters room, he can see Bucky watching him amused from the corner of his eye but the Gem couldn’t care not when he gets to see his family again. It’s too much and he’s watching Peter silently hoping that the man will wake up with his family get here that it will be like a fairy-tale, but it’s not. He knows it won’t happen, Peters in too much pain to wake up at least that’s what Natasha said, his body is healing as he’s asleep but he’ll wake up when he’s ready and Gem believes her, after all Peter always took things at his own pace, he was patient and caring and never rushed anything, believing perfection took time.

The shout of his old name caught him off guard before he heard the caller get yelled at, “he doesn’t like that name moron!” He hears a familiar voice state from the door way and he turns to see the Hale siblings he reaches for his crutches but before he can grab them he’s tugged to his feet by two arms he glances up to see Derek smiling at him with tears in his eyes, Cora’s already wrapped herself around his waist and Laura’s watching from the doorway unsure of whether she should come over.

“I missed you!” Gem cries pulling Derek into a hug and wrapping an arm around Cora.

“We missed you too Gem.” Laura states moving over to the three younger children and wrapping them up in a tight hug, “we’re glad to be home.”

“Are you staying?” Gem asked voice muffled by Derek’s shoulder, and the other boy replies with a short yes. When they finally pull away from each other as the Hales apologise to their uncle telling him everything they’ve been doing for the past two years and Gem can’t help but smile feeling content when Bucky ruffles his hair leaving the room to talk with the other adults.

“Thank you.” Laura states earnestly from where she was perched on her uncles’ bed, “we really can’t thank you enough,”

“You can.” Gem retorts eyes darting between the trio, “don’t leave again, dad said he can make sure you’re not separated and you get placed into a good home, there’s lots of people who would take care of you. Just please don’t leave me.” He gets teary nods in response and the four spend the rest of their evening getting caught up and chatting aimlessly. For the first time in the past two years Gem feels a weight he hadn’t know existed lift from his chest knowing that his friends are safe and that they truly came home. Glancing around at the door every so often to see the glint of Bucky’s metal arm as he’s sat right outside the door and Gem laughs along with his friends knowing that they’re all safe finally reunited after so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this entire chapter was a mess but it could just be because I wrote it weeks ago. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone commenting leaving me feedback and to those leaving kudos, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Think Gem, Think!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone attacks the hospital and Coulson makes an appearance.

**GEMS POV**

The night was still young, the kids chatted idly in Peters hospital room, trading stories, Laura telling Gem everything they’d been up to and Bucky listened fondly to them. Gem sounding happier than he’s been in a while as he waved his arms frantically around his head re-enacting something him and Scott had done a few days previous. It was nice hearing his bubbly laugh with kids his own age, with people who wouldn’t let the trauma define Gem or themselves and Bucky was glad he was able to help them come home.

His thoughts however were cut short when Steve’s phone rang, and when he answered it, a frowned dawned his brows and the blond male looked between the four of them before sighing and putting the phone away, “we have a mission, all of us.”

“But Gem?” Bucky asked glancing into the room catching Laura’s eye before turning back, “I’m not leaving Gem by himself.”

“There’s nothing we can do, it’s an all hands-on deck, they found another base and they need us all Bucky.” Steve argued and even Bucky could tell the man was uneasy about the situation. Natasha and Clint hadn’t spoken, already on their feet ready to head off but casting Gem  a watchful eye before they left just to make sure the kid was still where he was meant to be.

“We’ll be in the quin-jet.” Clint stated before shouting a goodbye to Gem.

“I can’t leave him.” Bucky argued more quietly now that Gem was watching, “it’s not safe for him to be by himself.”

“I could watch him.” A voice sounded and both Bucky and Steve turned quickly seeing the smiling young blonde standing in the doorway, “you won’t be gone long right?” Bucky glanced at Steve and judging by the confused look on his face and the sigh that broke free it meant the girl was telling the truth. “We had planned to stay over-night, we spoke to the nurses who said it was alright, Gem can join us. We still have a lot of catching up to do.” She smiled back at Gem who was watching legs swinging over the edge of his seat, crutches forgotten on the floor from where Cora had dropped them when she was done playing with them.

“You’re sure?” Bucky asked and Laura nodded eagerly.

“We won’t let anything happen to him, he’ll be safe with us.” She claimed.

“How long are we going to be away for?” Bucky asked Steve who was typing away on his phone.

“5 hours max, they already have people on scene, but they need help with hostiles and clean up.” He stated after all there was no point in lying to someone who had already over heard his phone call and Bucky nodded turning to Laura.

“You still have my number?” The girl nodded smiling brightly at the older man, “anything happens to any of you, you call me.”

“I will.” Laura turns to go back into the room Bucky following after waving Steve on to the jet.

“Gem?” he says from the doorway catching the boys attention -from where he had gone back to argue with Derek- moving toward him kneeling beside the chair, “I have to leave for work.” The small boy frowned at the man twisting the fabric of his pyjama top, “I want you to stay up here with Laura while I’m gone and she has my number if you need me for anything.”

“You’ll be back?” the boy asked amber eyes burning into him and Bucky gave a small laugh before pulling him into a hug feeling the small boy clench the material of his jumper.

“Later tonight, but if you need anything, even if it’s just to talk you can call me okay?” He feels Gem nod before releasing his grip and smiling up at him with a smile which rivalled the sun and Bucky couldn’t help the pain in his heart at having to leave him again. “Be good when I’m gone.”

“Aren’t I always?” Gem retorted a bit too innocently and Bucky laughed saying good bye to the Hales before leaving through the door hoping that this mission wouldn’t take long.

 

* * *

**GEMS POV**

The night was going so well, they were all camped out in Peters room, Melissa had given them the all clear and they had brought another bed in for Gem even though he refused to use it. It didn’t last long before Cora and gem were lying side by side on it, Laura on the armchair and Derek camped out on the floor in a pillow fort Gem demanded they make. It was nice, it was fun. This whole day was fun. He had made new friends and had been reunited with old ones, even peter seemed to be healing faster now that his family were back, the scars on his face although still there were fading along his hair line the only one left on his cheeks and forehead, and Gem had to wonder how even though he man was scarred he was still ridiculously handsome.

They were talking about some movie they had seen years ago, laughing about it and shouting out theories, nurses coming in every so often to check on both Peter and Gem and to tell them to be quiet, it was nice as they all slowly drifted off to sleep.

 _BANG!_ The sound rang through the halls,  _bang, bang, bang._  The hospital alarm going off around them, speakers ahead signally an evacuation, ‘Everyone is to evacuate, patients who need assistance will wait for staff came to get them’,  _Bang._  But no one came to their door, they could hear voices screaming around them, Melissa was off tonight, she had to leave to collect Scott from the babysitter, she was safe, but they weren’t.

Gem looked to Laura who was trying to remain her composure, “there’s people still on this floor.” She whispers.

“That’s good right?” Cora asked, “it means were safe,” Laura shakes her head watching the door.

“there’s too many people I don’t know.”

Laura was shaking when Derek crawled to her side, “Laura what do we do?” Gem noticed the shift in their eye colour and on a normal day he would’ve freaked out in excitement, but this wasn’t exciting he was scared.

“I don’t know, I don’t understand, I’ll check okay?” Everyone stay quiet, Cora, Gem go hide behind Peters bed okay?”

“Someone should’ve came for Peter.” Gem whispered, “why hasn’t anyone came.”

* * *

**LAURA POV**

Laura walked over to the door and opened it slowly, and she knew why no one had come, bodies littered the hallway. There was no blood, she sniffed at the air, tranquilisers. She could hear some nurses yelling calling for help and then silence as bootsteps made their way. She could smell gunpowder and oil but no wolfsbane, not hunters but they were after something though.

“Derek.” She whispered, “help me move the cabinet in front of the door, Gem use my phone and call the number Bucky gave me.” Gem nodded and dialled the number, handing the phone back to Laura despite how much he wanted to talk to his dad. She walked over Derek standing halfway across the room between them and the door. Cora and Gem huddled together on the floor near the head of Peters bed and Laura waited until Bucky picked up.

“Laura? Everything okay?” he sounded out of breath and there was a lot of noise in the background, an engine, “we’re heading back now we’re 10 minutes out.”

“You need to get here now. There’s people here, they’ve drugged and shot people, they called for an evacuation but we couldn’t get out.”

“Are you all okay? Where at in the hospital are you?”

“Peters room, we were having a sleepover.” She’s whispering, “Bucky, they’re sweeping the floor, they’re looking for something.”

“Is Gem okay?”

“He’s scared, we all are.” Trying to keep her voice steady as she glances toward the younger children, “We won’t let him get hurt. We’ll keep h-“

“No.” Bucky snaps, “you won’t do anything okay? Have you locked and blocked the door?”

“We’ve don’t that.”

“Good, stay in that room, don’t move, don’t engage them Laura, if they bang on the door don’t do anything unless you have to. Can you give the phone to Gem?”

* * *

**GEM POV**

“Dad?” he whispered fighting back the sob.

“Gem, I’m on my way back, five minutes okay.”

“You promise.”

“I promise Gem, I’ll see you in five minutes.” Gem hung up the phone, five minutes, that’s a long time, a lot can happen in five minutes. Like how Laura tensed when the footsteps fell outside their room, and how they banged on the door, the lock straining and the cabinet shook. He noticed all of their eyes, Cora’s a bright amber, Derek’s a cold blue and Laura’s a beautiful red, and suddenly Gem thought that maybe the stories Peter told him weren’t all that impossible.

He heard the lock snap and the door fall back an inch knocking the cabinet. They were scared, he could tell by Laura whispering reassurances and Derek moving in front of them all. Another bang and the door swung up, torches in their face, and  _bang_. The tranquiliser hit Derek and he wobbled a bit but recovered.

“What the hell.” One of the men shouted from behind his black mask shooting another dart at Derek who still remained standing until another bang rang out and Derek fell with a thud to the floor.

“No.” Laura whispered, “Derek?” the broken sound cut off when another bang rang through the room and suddenly Laura lunged forward and she looked terrifying. Clawing at the strange men, but there were more of them than her and with another bang sounded a whimper followed after and she was on the ground again.

 _Think gem, think._ He glanced around the room and that’s when he saw it, a fire extinguisher, it wasn’t much but it could do, it was just above him. The men hadn’t entered the room yet, he had about thirty seconds give or take to do this, and he did it, Cora shaking crying silently for her brother and sister and Gem, well Gem had lost enough. He sprang from where he sat and grab the extinguisher, they had masks so it wouldn’t get in their eyes, but it’d make it hard to see.

He undone the peg and smiled at Cora before standing and firing at the men and he had to admit he didn’t expect the kick. But it done its job, the foam clung to the men’s masks and as they tried to pull them off so they could see and breath Gem noticed the twitching peters fingers.

“Peter?” he whispered, “Peter, if you’re there we could really use your help.”  One of the men, the one responsible for shooting Derek had torn his mask off and was now in the room walking toward them with a wicked smirk on his lips.

“You little shit, I’m going to enjoy killing you.” He was only a meter away, Gem pushing Cora behind him, Laura crying out for them to run and just as the man reached for his gun to shoot, Gem looked away as a guttural sound echoed through the room. He glanced back up as the spray of blood hit him and noticed the clawed hand of a man tore into the stranger’s throat.

“Peter?” he asked and he could feel Cora brighten behind him. The man looked feral his scared face looked horrifying in the dimmed light. He was so angry as he glanced around the room, his eyes landing and focusing on both Derek and Laura. His eyes stopped on Laura as if waiting and she nodded whispering to the man, “please Peter, protect them,” and he did. No sooner had the words left her lips Peter was tearing into the other men. Gun shots ringing from throughout other parts of the hospital but their immediate threat was taken care of. Peter moved toward Derek and Laura. His eyes wide and filled with worry.

Gem watched peter, the man looked terrifying as he picked up the two teens and placed them onto the bed, he didn’t speak. But something about him being awake moving around and helping them was enough. He watched as peters blue eyes scanned over the wounds. Using the first aid kit and patching them up. Before he glanced at Gem and Cora who were huddled together in the corner.

“You’re safe now.” His voice was raspy, but something about it just broke the two kids, both running toward the man the three of them soaked in blood as they clung to him. The man pulled them onto his lap where he sat at the end of the bed he’d placed Laura into. “Are either of you injured.” They both shook their heads.

The sound of footsteps outside had Peter watching the door, the shout that rang out however had his expression soften.

“Gem!” a male’s voice yelled, the footsteps got faster, as they sprinted toward their room and they slowed as they came up to the door.

* * *

**BUCKY POV**

“What the hell?” the man whispered stepping over the bodies and Gem turned recognising the voice.

“Dad.” He sobbed leaping from Peters arms who had loosened enough for the boy to break free, Peter just pulled Cora tighter the girl sobbing.

“Gem.” The man crouched down and grabbed onto the younger male the second he was in arms reach, “you’re okay? Gem did they hurt you?” he ignored the sheen of blood which covered gems body, instead he just clung onto him.

“No but Derek and Cora.” Bucky glanced up from where he had Gem in a suffocating hug and pressed a finger to his ear ready to make a call until Peter spoke.

“They’ll be okay gem.” Peter said, his voice soft. Bucky watched the man covered in blood, clinging to Cora like a lifeline and he could feel the tears in his eyes as he pulled Gem closer. The sound of echoing footsteps and shouts as they approached were ignored as Bucky and Gem just clung to each other, it was too much, and he could feel the stare of both Nat and Clint as they entered the room assessing the damage.

“Oh my god.” Steve said pushing into the room, “What the hell happened?”

“Peter woke up and went all roar.” Gem states from where he sat on Bucky’s lap Cora laughed and Derek and Laura who had woken up an hour previous still clinging to the older man smiled. They had managed to wash off most of the blood everyone the kids and Peter all now dawning hospital gowns.

“Okay, I’m going to pretend to understand that.”

“Good choice.” Gem states watching Peter, “you’re really awake?” he asked his voice so small and the older man smiled fondly at him.

“I’m really awake and I’m staying that way.” And well it was enough, Derek, Cora and Laura made room and Peter caught him as he leapt forward, the other four adults in the room watched as the boy cried into the man’s shoulder. Clint and Steve cast glances at Bucky and maybe he should’ve been upset, hurt even that his son had ran to the other man in a heartbeat. But he couldn’t after all this man had been there for Gem when he couldn’t.

“I’m so sorry,” Gem sobbed, “I couldn’t help you.”

“Shush,” Peter pulled away and smiled at the boy, “you truly are remarkable. You done everything Gem. You caught their killers, you brought me back my family, you stayed with me.”

“How did you-“

“I could hear you gem, all the little stories you told me, I heard everything Genim, and I’m so sorry you were alone. You never had a debt to repay, not to any of us, it’s not your fault none of it. You’re family Gem. You didn’t abandon me, you saved me Gem, and tonight you saved us again.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“You bought us time. Bought me time, and you protected Cora. Gem, you have nothing to prove to anyone in this room, not the Hales, not the weird secret spies,” he could hear a snort and scoffing come from the other adults, “not your dad. You never had to, we all love you regardless.”

“I love you too, I missed you!”

Bucky watched as Peter smiled into gems hair holding the boy close, “I missed you too pup.”

* * *

**GEM POV**

“Come on Gem, time to get you to bed.” Bucky says trying to pull Gem away from the enticing game of go fish with the other preteen and teenagers. Eventually the boy was tugged away with the persuasion of a piggy back ride to his room. He waved goodbye to everyone, saying that they could come to his room tomorrow because it was bigger and he had more games, Peter scoffing at the thought.

It was 12 30 by the time they got to the room and Gem was in no mood to sleep, the four adults where sat in a neat little semicircle near his bed and Gem was frowning at them. “I don’t want to sleep.”

“Then what do you want?” Clint asked the others too enthralled with the paper work they needed to complete.

Gem thought for a moment, what did he want? He knew he could ask for anything and they would give it to him. He could ask for the moon and the four agents would try to grasp it. He giggled at the thought and glanced to see Bucky staring at him in amusement, he flushed a little. Avoiding the gaze until there was a knock at the door.

“Can I get it?” Gem asked, and with a nod from Bucky the boy jumped from the bed landing on his good leg with a wobble before running across the room and opening the door. “Hello.” He greeted the middle-aged man on the other side.

“Hello, I’m Mr Coulson. I’m here to speak to your father.”

“What about?” Gem eyed the fitted suit and the slightly balding head, the kind eyes the man had when he looked at Gem.

“I’m a lawyer from the hospital, I want to-“

“I’m going to stop you right there.” Gem held up a hand and he could hear the stifled laughs from behind him. “I know you’re not the hospital lawyer, I’ve met him…a lot. And you’re a lot nicer than him. they also don’t bother with people outside of business hours. So I’ll give you the opportunity to come back when you decide you want to tell the truth.” Gem smiled at the shock expression of the older man, “good by Mr Coulson.”

He closed the door slowly not wanting to slam the door before he turned back to the other adults, would Bucky be mad? He didn’t want him to be mad. Though he had nothing to worry about when a cackle cut through the room. “Did you see his face!” Clint roared, “oh I wish I’d filmed that!” he was joined in the laughter from the other three though they were more subdued.

“Gem, do you know who that was?” Bucky asked as Gem moved closer to the older man.

“Mr Coulson, I’ve heard you all mention his name, he’s your boss… you’re not mad?” Bucky ruffled his hair before Clint pulled him away to be placed on to his lap.

“Mad? Are you insane!” Clint stated, “that was revolutionary, I don’t think anyone’s ever close a door on the man’s face.”

“I don’t think anyone’s be able to cut him off either,” Steve responds through a smile.

“I don’t want any of you to get in trouble.” Gem whispered.

“You’re adorable, but you don’t have to worry about Coulson, he’ll come back in the morning, he sent me a text.” Natasha replied running her hands through Gems hair before Clint tugged the boy away and glared at the women both sticking out their tongues.

Gem nodded pulling away from Clint and moved toward his bad allowing Bucky to lift him up and tuck him in. He stayed awake for a while watching them fill out their paperwork and asking questions, they answered the ones they could. After all he knew they were spies, and he knew parts of what the done were ‘secret’.

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

The next morning came too soon, 2 days and Gem would be out of here, Scott hadn’t been able to come around lately his dad was back in town cleaning up the whole ex-sheriff debacle, (he was trying to reunited with his son after leaving a few years previous. Melissa had agreed, he thinks the whole thing really got to both of them. Mr McCall although being a complete douche because of his job, wasn’t cruel the one mistake he made when he was drunk had been redeemed time and time again and by the looks of it he wasn’t going to stop any time soon, and Melissa he thinks realised that there were worse things in the world, Scott wanted to know his father, and she was letting him.) and school, but Melissa had told him that he’d be calling down tomorrow for a game day. But that still meant Gem would be alone today, the Hales had been discharged earlier and had left in order to book into a hotel whilst Peter finalised payments on a house they would be temporary living in but he promised Cora would be down later.

Still he was bored. Nothing interesting had happened, Clint and Natasha had gone out for breakfast and Steve had gone for a run, Bucky was filling out more hospital forms and making payments which Gem felt seriously guilty about.

He wasn’t allowed to mope for long as Bucky returned to the room with a more casual looking Mr Coulson.

“Mr Coulson.” Gem states casually as the man walked in, his face crinkled toward the younger boy and Gem could see Bucky trying to bit back a smile.

“Mr Barnes.” Coulson replied.

“Please, Mr Barnes is my father. Call me Gem.” This time Bucky did laugh and Gem preened as the brunette moved to his bed side taking his usual seat.

Coulson and Gem stared for a moment neither saying anything and Bucky sat idly by watching the two with amusement. It didn’t take long for Gem to break the silence his excitement taking over and he practically beamed at the other man.

“So you’re thee spy! like thee spy, like in charge of everyone?”

“No. that would be fury.” Gem paused at the statement and frowned.

“He sounds angry.” he states so seriously it’s an effort not to cackle on Bucky’s part and Coulson smiles fondly at the younger boy.

“He is.” Gem nods in understanding as his dad shakes his head in wonder.

“Gem Coulson wanted to visit you in person after I told him you’d be coming to stay with me in New York,” the younger male squints at him.

“so why didn’t he introduce himself like a normal person?” Bucky snorts earning a glare from Coulson.

“Because he has a flare for the dramatic.” Clint states from the doorway looking too smug, Natasha rolls her eyes roaming over to Gem and Bucky and handing out coffee to Bucky and a smoothie to Gem, Clint brings the pastry’s, letting Gem have the first pick and he deliberately takes his time. He settles for one with fruit in it and a lot of fresh cream.

“So he’s like Peter?”

“Yeah but Coulson’s never ripped a guy’s throat out before.” Clint states biting into his own donut and Gem nods in agreement and glances toward Coulson who staring at him in disbelief.

“You can sit down you know?” Gem states watching the older man, “I-I’m sorry about yesterday. If I was rude.” He watches as Coulson’s eyes shift to Bucky as the man just shrugs.

“Don’t worry about, honestly I wasn’t expecting to meet you, after all your dad’s done a good job hiding you away. And if it wasn’t for the attack I probably wouldn’t have met you until next week.” He takes a seat beside Natasha and sip on the offered coffee, everyone falling into a casual chat as Gem persuades Clint into a game of chess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this last couple chapters have seemed rushed i'm trying to move the story along without skipping over any details, so forgive me if it's a bit confusing i'll try my best to explain things in future chapters.   
> Thank you for all the support and I'm really enjoying writing this.


	8. Brownies reinforce friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gem reunites with Scott and makes some new friends and Clint and Bucky are left in charge of a day-care.

**GEM POV**

The hours dwindled by Gem glancing to the clock every so often pouting and frowning as it ticked by at a snail’s pace especially since Steve and Natasha had gotten called away on yet another assignment. Gem fell back on his bed with a groan, he had nothing to do, Clint had finished whatever sign language lesson he had planned and now as Gem stared at the ceiling he moved his hands sounding out what everything meant Clint every so often correcting him but apart from that the three other adults in the room chatted about things which really made no sense. He refused to look at the clock anymore, time was passing too slow today and he didn’t need a reminder. The small boy closed his eyes ignoring everything when there was a knock at the door, “sorry to intrude, but she really has no patience.”

“Gem!” A small brunette girl called as she ran through the door and jumped onto the boy’s bed. Gem only had a moment to rearrange himself into a sitting position to avoid being crushed. Peter who remained at the door simply shook his head the scars mostly faded leaving white lines which showed through the shaved sides.

“Cora!” the boy replies equal excitement whiskey brown eyes shining bright flailing around in his joy, “it’s been too long.”

“So long.” The girl agrees and peter snorts, “you saw him yesterday,” the older man states and both children feign offence and raise their hands to their chest.

“It has been centuries since we last spoke.” Gem states looking at the older man who gave an exasperated sigh.

“Gem how old are you?” Peter asked humouring the child.

“Centuries old.” The boy states and Cora nods along trying and failing to repress her smile.

Peter turns to the other adults, noticing a face he hadn’t recognised eye lingering as he read over the man before simply nodding and meeting Bucky’s gaze, “she’s yours now, I can’t.” He threw his arms up to exaggerate his point but there was no heat behind the statement and Cora was smiling widely at him, Gem stared at the man before speaking,

“You’re not staying?” he asked trying not to be upset and peter moves into the room.

“Can’t today pup,” Gem deflates slightly glancing down at his bare feet, “have to go meet some contractors.” Gem head lifted eyes meeting peters as he perked up.

“You’re starting already?”

“Obviously.” Peter rolls his eyes at the younger boy who laughed, “I’ll be back later probably with the other runts.” He ran his hand through Cora’s hair, “be good when I’m gone,” she nodded and with a quick hug from both children and a short goodbye from the adults Peter left.

* * *

**COULSON POV**

The two kids start into a game of chess, Gem teaching Cora how to move and even letting her win until she gets the hang of it. Coulson’s blank expression faulters when he speaks, “that’s Peter Hale?” He’d read all the reports, the gruesome retelling of what happened, he read the honest statement that Clint took from Peter, the man tore the intruders apart and yet he seemed so…normal? Okay, normal was probably not the right word, but after everything Coulson atleast expected the man to be more unhinged, his family burnt to death around him, his nephew and nieces chased and his best friend died while his surrogate son was abused. He should be insane.

“He’s a peach.” Clint mutters.

“You don’t like him?” Clint tilts his head in thought eyes landing on the two children playing happily on the bed.

“Not that,” Clint sighs, “opposite actually, he’s honest and even if he hates us, he’d still be civil for Gems sake; his relationship with eh ex-sheriff was proof of that.”

Coulson nods along in agreement, “so he’s not a threat then?”

“Not unless you hurt gem.” Bucky states, but there’s a warning as if to say ‘Peters not the only one you’ll have to be worried about’. There’s a slight nod in acknowledgement and nothing else is spoke on the matter. The silence in the room filled in by Gem explaining moves and rules and Cora’s excitement when she does something right.

“Are you coming tomorrow?” Gem asked, Cora nodded in thought of her next move, “I think Scott’s coming too.” The glare that comes necks has the adults on edge. “You like Scott.” Gem states only to receive a shrug before the girl bites her lip and whispers, trying to keep it hidden from the adults with no luck.

“You won’t tell him, right? About my family?”

Gem gives her a small smile, “of course not, you keep it secret for a reason and it’s not my secret to tell. Besides Scott’s already like a puppy, imagine what he’s be like finding out about real werewolves.”

* * *

**GEM POV**

Coulson leaves stating that he’ll see them tomorrow evening at the tower and gem looks at him like he’s crazy especially when Bucky nods. He doesn’t ask, if he needed to know Bucky would tell him and something about the way the super soldiers been acting tells Gem it’s mean to be a surprise so he doesn’t ask. He just sits in his room and waits for his friends, everyone’s gone apart from Clint and Bucky and Gem honestly has to wonder who decided they were a good babysitting team, especially when Peter shows with three two teens in tow and collapses on an empty seat beside Clint. He doesn’t have time to wonder what that was about before he’s pulled into a game of go fish with the younger Hales. They’re in an intense game when there’s another shy knock at the door and a moment later Scott’s running in, he falters for a moment before he jumps on an empty space of Gem’s bed.

“I missed you!” he’s holding Gem so tightly that he thinks he’s going to rebreak his ribs and after they just healed.

“I missed you too Scott,” he notices Scott glance uneasy at the other three, “you remember Cora, right? She’s in the other class, and that’s Derek and Laura.”

“Ah…the Hales right? Gem never shuts up about you to be honest, like constantly talks I’m surprised he hasn’t swallowed his tongue.” There’s a small yelp as Gem playfully hit him. “Anyway, we came to see you and say goodbye.”

“We?” Gem asked and Scott glances around and frowns, “one second.” He runs out of the room and there’s a short scuffle and a few little mumbles before Scott’s pushing two other kids into the room a lanky curly haired boy and a blond girl and behind them a dark-skinned boy enters quietly.

“Erica? Isaac? Boyd?” he’s confused as they all give him shy smiles.

“What is this a bloody day-care?” Peter mutters and there is a scandalised gasp from Gem who’s looking at him wide eyed but the man just rolled his eyes.

“They wanted to come sooner, but with everything that happened they couldn’t and they didn’t want to come without me in case you sent them away.”

“Why would I do that?” Scott shrugs, Cora snorts, she seems to be the only one used to their friendship, Bucky mentioned the first day he met Scott that he reminded him of Steve pre-serum, and honestly Gem can see it, straight A morals and a heart of gold.

“Well we’re not exactly friends.” Erica muttered.

“And yet you wanted to visit me?” The boy beamed jumping down to walk over to her, “I think that makes us friends.”

The girl smiles at him before pulling her bag of her back and held out a Tupper wear box and handing it to Gem, “a present to get well soon, there a bit broken though so I’m sorry and a bit late.”

“Don’t be you can’t stop them breaking, thank you!” Gem said cheerily, before climbing back onto his bed.

“No, it was Jackson that broke them.” Scott sighed as he climbs up onto the bed and gestured for the other 3 to join, they only done so when Gem nodded that it was okay; although the space was becoming limited, both Derek and Laura moving onto the chairs nearest to the bed. “Erica was trying to give them to me at break yesterday but Jackson heard and tossed them on the ground luckily none of them fell out, the box took most of the damage.”

“What a jerk.” Gem muttered the other four nodded.

“Though he got what he deserved.” Isaac muttered and Gem raised an eyebrow allowing him to continue, “Erica punched him and when he went to hit Erica Boyd and I stepped in. Then Scott invited us to come with him today.”

Gem nodded, “I’m glad you did. I’ve been bored.” The boy sighed falling back onto the bed and Cora and the other hales scoffed.

“Stiles.” The boy tensed.

“Please call me Gem.” He was trying to be cheery but it came off more pleading but when he glanced at the other kids they all nodded, “we’re all really glad you’re okay. We know we weren’t really friends before, but you were there for us when we needed you and we’re really glad nothing happened to you.” Erica gave him a happy smile and Gem returned it tenfold with a laugh before grabbing at the container and opening it.

“Brownies! Awesome!” he grabbed one and offered them out, she had baked a lot of them and gem thought for a moment. He handed them out around all of his friends first and Erica sighed in relief when there was enough for everyone and some extra. Gem walked over to the adults and offered the box, “you can have one.” Gem stated as Clint moved a little too quickly toward the sweets. “Erica made them.” The girl blushed when the three adults thanked her and then complimented the brownies.

* * *

**BUCKY POV**

A loud cheer erupted from across the room followed by cackles as Gem fell back onto his bed the other kids looking equally annoyed and confused. The knock at the door silenced the cackles and Melissa stood smiling at the children. “Come on, I told your parent’s you’d be home by six.” The annoyed groans from the children were enough to make Bucky smile, glad his son had friends who wanted to spend time with him. Everyone gave Gem a long hug even Boyd who had remained silent throughout the entire day but as they all left Gem was happily waving saying goodbye and asked him to come back and visit them soon. The hales left soon after Peter playfully dragging Cora out of the room followed by the giggle of the two teenagers

“You have fun?” Bucky asked as he approached Gems hospital bed, the younger male bouncing with excitement. He nodded frantically at Bucky and the older laughed ruffling Gems hair watching him fondly.

“They said they wanted to play again!” and for a moment Bucky was frozen in the realisation that Gem hadn’t spoken to any one apart from hospital staff and Scott for the past two weeks and before that he had been stuck in a house with a man who barely looked in his direction, how long had it been sense he was allowed to play with kids his own age.

“Of course they do and we’ll come back often enough for you to see them okay?” he watched as Gem chewed happily on his lower lip.

* * *

The following day was filled with heart felt goodbyes from the McCall’s and Hales in Gems hospital room. Scott had brought a large card and a few poorly wrapped gifts from classmates all sending him their best. Bucky sat outside filling out discharge and insurance papers and allowing his son some time with his friends. When he was finished however he couldn’t bring himself to go in and take Gem away, what harm would another half hour be? He sat on an uncomfortable plastic chair sipping on cheap coffee watching as the nurses went about their day.

“Mr Barnes?” a male voice called out and he turned to see Peter Hale in casual clothes stepping out of the room coffee in hand.

“Mr hale.” He responded making an effort to stand up,

“Don’t.” he gestured and Bucky returned to his seat giving a tight smile,

“Something the matter?” gesturing into the room where he could hear laughter.

 “I like you a lot better than the sheriff.” Peter sighed, “I’m glad you adopted him.”

“You’re not going to fight me for custody?” Bucky joked and Peter smirked his blue eyes shining too bright to be human for a brief moment.

“Not unless I have to, I already have three kids in my care, I think that’s enough.” Peter stated taking a seat beside Bucky.

“I have no idea what I’m doing.” Bucky confessed shamefully setting the almost empty cup on white tiles floor and resting his elbows on his knees.

“Likewise,” Peter responded honestly, “you think I was meant to be a father? I was the ‘cool’ uncle, I gave them alcohol and ice cream when they weren’t allowed. Now I have to in force curfews and make meal plans.” Bucky laughed despite himself head turning toward the older man.

Peter sighed, they sat in companionable silence for a moment, “thank you,” his voice soft and sincere, “for catching their killers and for bringing my family back. I dread to think what I would’ve done if you hadn’t.”

“It was an entirely selfish act on my part.”

Peter snorted, “we both know that’s not true.” Bucky watched the man, the scars still present on his face but nothing compared to what they had been that first night, “Gem was always too kind, he always wanted to do what was right and he was too smart for his own good.”

“How do you mean?” he asked, the thought of knowing more about the son he had too much of an opportunity to pass up.

“He always had theories about the cases going on in this town, small insignificant theories.” Peter scoffed, “he told me them all and every time the boy was right. Every time someone got arrested or charged with a crime the boy would smile happily knowing that the sheriff was doing his job. The fire was the only time Gem told the sheriff one of his theories, the man didn’t know how smart the boy was. Chalked it up to and ‘over active imagination’ blamed his ADHD for blaming people he’d never met.” Peters voice had turned cold, “I owe him my life and my families lifes and it’s a debt I can never reply.”

Bucky thought for a moment before smirking, “I know how.” Peter turned frowning at the soldier, “after this week me and Gem are going back to New York but we’ll be coming back once every month, probably for a weekend or a week depending on holidays.” Bucky laughed seeing the shift in expression of the other man watching him, “he wants to be home schooled for a year. Give himself time to get used to everything, and when he heard that you were already starting construction on the Hale house well Gem wants to live there to.” Bucky smiled fondly watching the older man’s face shift from confusion to understanding.

“You’re both welcome whenever.” Peter states and Bucky can see the twitch of the man’s lips as he feigns indifference with no luck.

“I won’t always be able to stay with him.” Peter nodded understanding.

“I won’t be working for a few years, we all need to adjust, two years is a long time and the wrongful death lawsuit and the money I got in compensation from the county for the sheriff’s neglect is enough for us to get by and more, he’s always welcome with us.”

Bucky smiles softly at the other man leaning back on his chair in order to stare at the ceiling, despite the news that brought him here, despite the heartbreak and the horror of the past two weeks and the weeks prior, Bucky couldn’t be more thankful. The constant regret that he hadn’t been in Gems life before gnawing away at his heart but slowly with every moment and every secret he learns about his son it begins to shift growing lighter. He doesn’t have time to wonder upon this however before Peter is turning in his chair to look at him, his feature firm in their seriousness his blue eyes meeting Buckys.

“He really loves you,” he starts and already Bucky’s giving the man his full attention, “and he’s had his heart broken before. The sheriff the man who was meant to put him first hurt him long before Claudia died, I don’t think Gem remembers honestly, he was only six. Claudia and Stilinski got into a fight, he never accepted Gem. He tolerated the boy, but Claudia couldn’t have any more kids, couldn’t have his kids and they fought all the time. She wanted to adopt but he wouldn’t claimed he wouldn’t have another child that wasn’t his to look after. She came to us crying, Gem tried to cheer her up Talia took him to make cookies and Claudia told me everything, and it took all my restraint not to tear him apart, it’s taking all my restraint not to tear him apart right now.”

“I wish I’d broken more than his arm.” Bucky admitted.

“Why didn’t you.”

“I really wanted to kill him, but I didn’t want my son’s first memory of me to show me as a monster, Gem was more important, he always will be…”

Peter glanced at the other man as he sipped on the sorry excuse for hospital coffee, “the first day he came to talk to me, you heard what he said?” Bucky gave a solemn nod, “I could hear you outside the door, why didn’t you come in and take him away?”

Bucky turned fully to the man and smirked, “I knew you wouldn’t hurt him,” he replied honestly, “I knew about you before Claudia had mention her twisted best friend, and on occasion when I came to see her I’d see you with Gem, he looked so happy.” Bucky sighed, “I ran background checks on you and the rest of your family, I wish I’d looked further into Stilinski though.

“Despite the man’s flaws, he loved her, I could sense it off him and he loved Gem, but around the time Claudia was diagnosed with dementia Stilinski it just got worse, Claudia wasn’t around, he never hurt the boy. Instead he simply ignored him, passed him off to someone else.”

“You know this how?”

“He told me, I was in a coma, but I was very much awake, Gem would tell me everything, no one else listened to him.”

"Did Claudia know about your family?”

“No, I wanted to tell her, but Talia didn’t want to get her and gem caught in Hunter and werewolf politics.” Peter confessed.

“Everything’s a mess.” He leaned forward on his chair running his hands through his hair, “he was supposed to be safe. It’s all my fault.”

“It’s really not.” Peter states bluntly causing Bucky to turn to him frowning.

“You couldn’t have known, it wasn’t your fault and it was Claudia’s or Gems. She told the man everything, even gave him a choice of leaving her but he stayed. If he had done his job properly then my family would’ve gotten justice sooner but instead he ignored it. Now every case the man ever done is under scrutiny.” Peter sighed, “Gem is too impressionable, too kind, he’s not like either of us Barnes, he’s the spit of Claudia and it hurts sometimes.” Peter pauses for a moment the sincerity laying thick in his voice, “the best you can do for him is to be there for him, be his father listen to him, it will go a long way.”

The door of the room swings open, the loud laughter and excited chatting ringing into the hallway cutting their conversation off. An excited blur of red bolts out the of door whiskey eyes bright as they dart around, crutches long forgetting in the excitement and even Melissa seems to be reassured he no longer needs them to walk. The child’s eyes land on both Peter and Bucky they shine brighter than they ought to, the innocence and love behind them that the boy offers to the men who are no better than murderers and yet they have to accept it. It would be rude to throw it back into the boy’s face, especially considering they love the boy too. The fast steps the boy makes toward Bucky nearly tripping over the half-tied laces as he stumbles into the mans legs only to be righted by the older man. The large grin from the boy who excitedly tries to retell a story Clint told him, a story Bucky has heard a million times and yet when Gem tells it is a new concept, a brand-new story as the boy skips details and mispronounces words and Bucky can’t cherish that moment and hope that the boys innocence will remain for that much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter, I want to thank everyone who has commented and left Kudos, it meant a lot and I want to apologise for taking my short break but i really needed it due to personal reasons.
> 
> Truth be, i wasn't planning on including the scene between Bucky and Peter but i thought it would fit better than just jumping straight to them leaving Beacon Hills, let me know what you think.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and if you notice any mistakes please tell me about them but please no hate.
> 
> Updates will be strictly on FRIDAYS from now as i'm currently working through my pre-written stuff as well as working on new chapters.
> 
> (3548 words)


	9. Hulk who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gem finally makes it to the avengers tower.

The made their way up to the Heli pad situated on top of the hospital Clint already in the cockpit checking everything over as they loaded their bags. It was only when Bucky was fastening the belt around Gem that he asked why they weren’t going to the airport Clint snorted and Bucky had to explain the struggles for trying to get his arm through airport security.

“It’s not worth the trauma.” Clint shouted from the cockpit smirking when Bucky rolled his eyes. Gem wasn’t complaining though, he was in a helicopter, he hadn’t ever been on a plane before, the height of his travels was just driving to a few towns over with his mum and the sheriff.  So, it was amazing when they were in the sky, moving throughout the clouds and Gem couldn’t take his eyes off of the bright blue sky. It was amazing, when he looked down to see the world beneath him. He saw tiny houses and ploughed fields. The occasional large truck, but everything else was gone muted and erased by the distance and it was amazing.

The flight itself would take at most 5 hours and that’s a long time to sit still, Bucky was reading beside him some magazine about weapons, it looked interesting actually and Gem couldn’t help but want to read it too. He was bored of the puzzle games he’d brought and he didn’t want to re-read any of his books. But he wondered if Bucky would get mad at him for taking an interest in guns, the sheriff did. So, he didn’t ask, he sat in silence twitching and fiddling with the headphones he was made to wear so they could chat to each other. It wasn’t long until he broke and practical screamed into the mic that he wanted to read the magazine too.

With a raised eyebrow and shift in his seat Bucky lent over meeting Gem halfway and they both read the pages, Gem asking questions and Bucky responding when he could get a word in. It was amazing, learning about all the different kinds of guns and grenades out there. He read all the side notes and reviews people made and wondered if he would be able to learn how to shoot. The thought however was pushed to the side when Clint announced they were going to be landing soon, and Gem glued himself to his window, the view outside was nothing like what he expected, skyscrapers and billboards where everywhere and he could see Stark tower. The excitement was building and Gem wondered if Bucky had ever met Tony Stark, the man was Iron Man and he was friends with Captain America.  He was an avenger himself right? So, Bucky had to have known him, but he never mentioned Tony.

Gem was so deep in thought he hadn’t noticed them land, he barely noticed Bucky un buckling his belt and lifting him out of the helicopter. The three males grabbed the bags, though there honestly wasn’t a lot to carry. Peter stated he’d clear the Stilinski house and put all of Claudia’s things in storage. Let the boy mourn before he had to sort through everything and Bucky had thanked him for his help.

The wind cut through his jeans and hoodie where he stood on the Heli pad and at the door he could see a stout middle-aged man standing at the door, sunglasses firm on his face, he waved them over and introduced himself as Happy Hogan.

“I like your name.” Gem stated looking at the older man how looked taken aback but smiled at him. they were lead through multiple corridors until they got to a lift, and Happy scanned his finger and pressed a button and the lift moved down several floors before stopping. They didn’t talk, truth is Gem was exhausted and he really needed a nap. Wherever they were it was really fancy, and he was in awe of the apartment they walked into and Happy stayed for a moment taking Gems prints and typing in a few bits of information before waving goodbye and leaving alongside Clint.

“The entire floors yours, it’s similar to your last one Sergeant Barnes but Sir thought you and the boy might want some privacy.” An accented voice rung out startling Gem into clinging onto Bucky who ruffled his hair.

“Thanks JARVIS.”

“Jarvis?” Gem whispered watching Bucky his eyes wide with worried curiosity.

“Yes Sir,” the voice replied and the boy moved closer to Bucky who chuckled dropping his bags and kneeling down.

“He’s an AI, you need can ask him anything.” Gem thought for a moment before his eyes lit up all worries dissipated.

“He’s an artificial intelligence?” Bucky nodded, “that’s so cool!” the boy had jumped away from Bucky and was looking around, “are there speakers around the room and mics is that how we’re able to talk? Do you have cameras as well because that seems like a breach of privacy?” Gem frowned eyebrows knitting together as he cast a judging look toward the ceiling.

“You are correct, there are mics and speakers around the rooms, and there are cameras are also in place everywhere apart from the bathrooms.” He stated and Gem nodded, “though I assure you everything is kept private, Sir insists it’s for security purposes.”

“Sir?” gem asks

“Yes, Mr Tony Stark.” The AI responds and Bucky casting and amused smirk as realisation hits Gems face and he practically buzzes with excitement and turns to Bucky, his mouth in a huge grin.

“We’re in Stark tower!” he shouts and Bucky knows it’s not a question but he nods anyway.

“You do know Tony Stark!” Gem cheers and he’s jumping up and down, “can I meet him? is Dr Banner also here? I heard Clint tell me about him that he works with Mr Stark and is Thor here? Please can Thor be here! I want to meet Thor!”

“If I may interrupt, Genim.”

“Gem please.” The boy responded waving his hand as Bucky chuckled at his antics.

“Gem, Sir is currently locked on his floor as instructed by Miss Potts.”

“Why?”

Bucky laughs, “he was a bit too excited to meet you, he was trying to get out of doing work so he’s being punished and Dr Banner is here, but Thor’s elsewhere.”

“Asgard!” The boy beams, “can I go someday?”

Bucky sighs getting up from where he was still kneeling on the floor, picking up the discarded bags, “how about we unpack first and I can show you around here and then you can meet everyone who’s here?”

“Are Steve and Nat here?” Bucky nodded moving further into the apartment, Gem bouncing behind him all thoughts of a nap abandoned.

Gem was in love, sure he loved Lydia that girl was gorgeous and smart but this was true love. His ADHD mind taking in everything, there was a swimming pool and a number of game consoles, he had puzzle books and actual puzzles, a flat screen TV and a bedroom that made his room in the sheriff’s house look like a cupboard under the stairs.

“Tomorrow Pepper and I are going to take you shopping for clothes.” Gem nodded absent minded as he ran around his new room, it was huge. A large bed and a walk-in closet -void of anything-, his own ensuite and desk for him to do homework. But when Bucky finally managed to pry him away from the chemistry kit on his desk to show him around the apartment he stopped in the kitchen eyes wide, a small kitchen and he ran forward he was just slightly taller that the island the black marble worktops level with his eyes and he realised he’d need a stool, _How embarrassing_.  He hadn’t realised Bucky had stopped talking and was watching him look through all the cupboards, muttering to himself about random ingredients he would need to get and all and when he turned back Bucky had a concerned look on his face.

* * *

**BUCKY POV**

“Gem, I want to make this very clear okay?” He said rounding the island and getting down to Gems eyelevel. “You can ask for anything within reason and I’ll get you it, if you need something you can ask JARVIS okay? You don’t have to worry about shopping for us.”

Gem frowned and glanced at the cupboard before nodded, “okay…I get that I won’t go grocery shopping but could we go… uhm.”

Bucky sat watching carefully as Gem tried to form whatever he was thinking into words, “I want to bake.” The boy whispered and Bucky smiled placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “mum had all this cook books at home, Peter brought me one from the house yesterday, and I want to bake.”

“Okay.” He keeps his voice soft and Gem looks up at him eyes a little misty and cheeks tinged with pink, “but not tonight okay? maybe tomorrow after we get back?” he sighed falling back to rest his head against the cupboard, “you have any idea what you’re going to bake?” The excitement in Gems voice, his animatedly hand gestures are worth the pins and needles forming in the older man’s legs. He moves to one of the island stools stretching his legs as Gem runs to collect the cook book and a notepad and pen from his room.

They sat around the island Bucky looking though the cupboards for the ingredients Gem calls out and when they didn’t have one Gem wrote it down. It’s well past an hour before they’re done and Gems smiles at the list, “do you know how to bake?”

A bit, though I’ll never be as good as Claudia.” He pauses when he notices Gem running his finger up the spin of the cook book.

“No one ever could,” the boy whispers. “She used to make me brownies all the time, peanut butter ones. Like the one Erica made for me.” The tears fall faster than they should, “I miss her,” his voice catching on his throat and Bucky pulls him into a hug.

“It’s okay to miss her Gem. We both do.”

“But you’ve give me so much, and I feel so guilty and ungrateful, the sheriff was ri-“

“Gem no,” he shushes the boy and pulls him onto his lap connecting their foreheads, “Peter told you you have nothing to prove to anyone and he was right. You’re outstanding and that man was cruel to you for something that wasn’t your fault. It’s not your fault anything happened you couldn’t control or change anything. You need to understand that, your mum loved you right until the end.”

“But she said she hated me, that I was a monster.” Bucky squeezed him tighter.

“She didn’t hate you Gem, and you’re not a monster, you couldn’t be one even if you tried. You’re too kind and your mum was sick you can’t fault her for that. You have so many good memories of your mother, she was kind, brave and stupidly headstrong. So much like you and she loved you Gem, hate was not an emotion that woman could possess and you know it’s true. She loved you, and I know she did.”

Gem sobbed moving his face into his chest and the older man didn’t pull away not even when Gem slumped against him fast sleep. Bucky pulled him up and brought him to his bed, removing his shoes and tucking him into the bed. His tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes, combing back the sweat soaked hair and sat on the end of his bed.

He didn’t remember drifting off, but he was woken by a small prod to his cheek and a giggle, he opened his eyes his focus blurring for a moment until he was able to see Gem face leaning over him. The dim lights casting a soft glow on his skin, his whiskey eyes looking almost amber shone bright, his bed hair still present sticking up at odd angles the relaxed smile gracing his face and Bucky had to admit he was relieved, the worry which filled him earlier was pushed to the side for the moment. 

“What time is it?”

“5 36 in the pm.” Gem states before adding, “you have your own bed.”

“I was worried about you, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” He moves to sit up and Gem moves towards him curling into his side.

“I’m sorry.” The small boy whispers face buried in Bucky’s shoulder grabbing hold of the shirt he was wearing.

“What for?” his voice soft as he glances at the small boy.

“Crying…we were having fun.” Bucky wraps his arm around the smaller boy before pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“You’re allowed to cry and if anyone tells you you’re not punch them.”

“Healthy advice.” Gem mutters and Bucky laughs thankful as Gem relaxes slightly more beside him.

“You’re allowed to cry Gem.” He repeats his voice soft, “you didn’t get to mourn her before and I know it’s hard and I don’t expect you to be okay not after everything that happened but you can always come to me if you need to or anyone one else and god forbid but the Hales and McCall’s are only one call away.”

Gem turns towards him, lifting his face from where it was buried, his eyebrows furrowing as he moves his fingers idly watching where his fingers connect, “can I call Scott?” he asks hesitantly and Bucky nods.

“Get a shower and change first okay? I think pepper got you some pyjamas or something before we came and after you can call all your friends.” The small boy runs from the bed into the ensuite already stocked with towels and shampoo. “I’ll be in the kitchen when you’re done.” The boy shouts an affirmative and Bucky leaves after he makes the bed up.

* * *

**GEM POV**

The small boy practically bounces into the kitchen tripping every so often over his own two bare feet as he tries to quickly make his way to the phone Bucky was handing him. “you can talk for however long you need.” Gem snatches the phone away before hitting the call button he recognised the number already dialled out on the screen, Melissa’s. He entwines his fingers into the waist band of his batman jumper whilst the phone rings waiting for someone to answer, after the forth draining tone sounding through the speaking the call connects and Melissa’s voice sounds through the speaker, “hello James?” she asks and Gems smiles eyes fix on the floor as he nervously replies.

“no…it’s me Gem…can I speak to Scott?”

“of course dear,” he can hear Melissa call for Scott and a few seconds later he heads a very breathy and exhausted voice through the phone.

“Gem?”

“Hey Scotty!” Gem replies happily a smile crossing his lips.

“Is everything okay?” Gem nods in response only to realise the other boy can’t see him.

“everything’s great! We moved into our new apartment today, it’s huge Scott and there’s lots of video games and toys, and we’re going shopping tomorrow!” the boy cheers.

Scott laughs through the phone, “I’m glad buddy,” his voice quiet before adding, “I miss you though.”

“I miss you too.” Gem adds sadly moving to sit on the floor playing idly with the fringe on the carpet, “but I’ll be visiting soon, Bucky promised!” the boy states not even looking toward the older man for confirmation, “and besides you have Isaac, Boyd and Erica, you’ll be fine.”

“But they’re not you!” the other boy adds defensive, “you’re my best friend and tat’s not going to change just because you’re across the country.” Scott states optimism radiating through the phone and Gem giggles.

“You’re my best friend too,” Gem admits before glancing at the clock on the wall, “I have to go for dinner now, bye scotty!” the boy cheerfully adds and hangs up when he receives and equally cheery dismissal. Moving through the empty living room he was excited, he was going to meet Iron Man. He couldn’t wait but the nerves were eating away at him. What if the man didn’t like him and therefore wouldn’t let him stay? The media always wrote him as eccentric and bad mannered with narcissism and Gem wasn’t exactly sure what they meant when they said that, but when the sheriff spoke of him it was nothing good. He walked through the apartment toward the kitchen, Bucky who was standing reading through the recipes in the cook book glanced up toward him with a warm smile and Gem felt lighter.

“You good to go?” Gem nodded franticly, “anything you want to bring up with you? What about socks? Or shoes?” Gem glanced down at his feet and frowned wiggling his toes, he really didn’t want to go back to his room to grab them and the floors were heated anyway so he didn’t see the point.

“No, I’m good.”

“Come on then.” He led Gem into the elevator and pressed a button. They moved in silence Gem twisting the end of his jumper the nerves seeping through and Bucky watched him cautiously.

“Kid something wrong?” he asked moving closer beside Gem.

Gem shook his head before meeting Bucky’s gaze and whispering, “what if he doesn’t want me to stay here?”

“Who Tony?” Gem nodded, Bucky placed his metal arm on gems shoulder, “Tony can be a jerk that’s a fact but he’s really excited to meet you, besides if he didn’t let you stay here Natasha would kick his ass.” Gem scrunched his face up biting his lip, “Gem you know I’d never let anyone hurt you, we can skip this, order pizza if you don’t want to go in there.”

Gem glanced at the now open doors, and shook his head, “I’ll go.” He nodded with new determination but once Bucky straightened up the boy reached for his hand sticking close to his side as held onto Bucky’s thumb.

The common floor was a lot similar to their apartment except the living space took up the majority of the floor. Bucky had told him a bit about the layout when they were unpacking his stuff and organising but to actually see it was something else. It was huge, everything was super sleek and shiny and Gem was sure he would twist his neck trying to see everything at once.

The footsteps stopped when Gem realised something, “what about my medication?”

“You mean your Adderall?” Bucky asked stopping alongside the small brunet.

“Yeah, I mean it’s expensive, they gave me some when I was in the hospital every day, but now that I’m not there what do I do?” the worry lacing his voice as his grip tightened on Bucky.

“They gave me enough for the next week and one of the doctors wrote you a script for it. They’ll be there if you need them okay? I have them in the medicine cupboard in the kitchen. How did you normally work it?”

“I kept them in my room,” Gem admitted, “but I had been off them for a while before mum died. Didn’t feel the need for them and I couldn’t get the prescription by myself.” Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose, remembering the breathing exercises he heard Melissa go through with Gem after that panic attack. Trying not to scream or yell about the sheriffs parenting.

“So, do you want to keep them on you?” Bucky asked before gem shook his head.

“Can you keep them? When I’m on them I feel fuzzy and sometimes forget how many I take…” Bucky was frowning at him, and Gem tensed avoiding the eye contact.

“I’ll keep them in the kitchen, if you need them tell me okay? and if you don’t want to take them that’s okay to. It’s your choice.”

Gem nodded, “I want to try not taking them but if I need them I will …they keep me normal.”

“Normal?”

“Not hyper, they dull it down, and I don’t want to annoy anyone.”

“Believe me, there’s little you could do to annoy anyone here. Living with Tony puts a new perspective on everything.” The man groans and Gem stifles a laugh feeling lighter knowing he has his medication if he needs it and Bucky won’t judge him for them.

The make their way through the common floor before entire a separate a separate room holding the kitchen and dining table and the second he’s through the door he’s running toward Steve and Clint ignoring the strangers for the familiar faces, his nerves eating away at him from the inside. Telling Steve everything that happened literally everything but he knows he’s talking to fast, he knows because the man looks seriously stressed trying to keep up and Clint’s laughing too hard to be physically safe.

“Now, now little hatchling, you’ll give gramps here a heart attack.” Natasha sung adopting Clint’s nickname for him as she placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder and much to her amusement Gem nods in understanding causing Clint to choke on his drink.

His eyes shift towards Clint frowning slightly before shaking it off and moving toward Natasha’s side starting where he left off with Steve, rambling about everything in their apartment and Natasha makes the appropriate oohs and ahhs when necessary and asks him questions when he starts to drift off. Everyone watching their interaction with fond curiosity.

* * *

**BUCKY POV**

Bucky takes a seat at the table beside Bruce he’s thankful the man doesn’t start a conversation because he isn’t paying attention instead he’s watching as Gem laughs with Natasha about something trivial and Steve tries to help Clint who’s still recovering from almost choking to death. The boy looks so happy, peaceful nothing compared to the anxiety from when he was coming up in the lift or out in the living room. They had all agreed to wait in the kitchen, allowing Gem as much time as he needed if he wanted to go back. But Gem was determined, but he was terrified, and to be honest it made sense to Bucky that he’d go to the people he felt safest with when he first entered the room. He would admit to being worried. He wanted to keep him safe, but in reality, his life just got more dangerous.  He had only really known the boy for two weeks and a part of him regrets not trying more in the past, maybe all of this could’ve been avoided.

He watches for a moment as Natasha introduces the boy to Tony Stark the man meeting Gems excitement and they chat or more like ramble about things which go completely over the super soldier’s head. Gem hanging on to every word the older man said before nodding frantically.

“Dad!” The boy shouts running over to the man catching his attention before the man raises an eyebrow.

“Gem?” he asks, the smaller boy licks his lips before glancing toward Bruce and his eyes widen, and for a moment Bucky’s scared the boy will freak out but instead the boy’s eyes light and all earlier questions are ignored for the boy to shriek, “you’re the Hulk!” and everyone turns to look at Gem the room going quiet, no one knows about Bruce being the hulk, everyone knew of Dr Banner though he was brought to the avengers tower as a consultant, in fact only a handful of people knew of his alter ego and the majority of them were in the same room.

“H-how did you k-know?” Bruce stuttered out not even trying to deny the statement.

The boy frowns and glances around at everyone and shifts in frustration, his voice small moving closer to Bucky, “I said something wrong?”

“Of course not Gem.” Bucky responds, leaning forward in his chair, “just it’s a secret identity so I guess everyone’s just wondering how you figured it out, I mean he doesn’t look like the hulk.”

Gem calms a little but he tenses, his breaths becoming heavy and forced as Bucky reaches forward in order to place his hand on his shoulder rubbing circle.

 “Gem you okay?” the boy nodded but it was shaky at best, “you don’t have to tell us, and no one’s mad at you. Gem remember what Melissa said?” the small boy nods and slowly manages to get breathing again he doesn’t speak instead he looks panicked wide shining with unshed tears and Bucky pulls him into a hug before whispering. “You want to head back?” the small boy shakes his head clinging to Bucky who can see Natasha, Clint and Steve watching the boy worried, he noticed the other three adults in the room are eerily quiet.

“You want some food?” Bucky states lightening his voice, “there’s curly fries somewhere in that mess.” He can feel Gem still for a moment, his face shift against his shirt before the boy looks up whiskey eyes making a glance at the table.

“Are they plain?” he asked and Bucky makes and affirmative and the boy perks up climbing into the seat beside Bucky and Natasha takes the seat next to him the others fill in, Steve and Clint head to opposite Gem and Tony and Pepper move toward the far end. They do short introductions Gem too nervous and shy after his near miss to actually response to anything. He quietly chews on his food glancing toward Bruce every so often and Bucky knows what coming.

They’re half way through the food, the super soldiers eating more than their share. When Steve begins to explain some weird army terminology to Gem who accidently asked a question out loud instead of his head. Before he turns and looks at Bruce and then at Bucky who makes a gesture with his hand. He learnt after a lot of these situations and a conversation with the therapist that Gem was seeing that it’s better for Gem to figure them out and find the answers for himself. Letting the boy talk things through instead of living in his head and coming to his own conclusion, in the hopes to prevent future triggers or panic attacks.

“Mr Banner?” the boy whispers and everyone does their best to keep making noise but they fail and Bucky watches the boy retreat as he continues speaking, “I’m sorry…I didn’t know.” Bucky notices Natasha take one of Gems Hands and offer a reassuring smile.

“It’s okay, it’s not a secret to anyone in this room, and call me Bruce.” Gem nodded before returning back to his food, “can I ask, how did you know? My files weren’t released to the public and media coverage never saw me.” Gem looks at the man and then glances around the table at everyone.

“I saw it on the news, I was only like 6 and it was so cool, and I kind of have poor…” he thinks for a moment, “impulse control I think that’s it… and well it was so cool and I wanted to know how this thing came about and I was slightly obsessed.” The boy adds nervously. “Mum had a lot of science-y files on her laptop, she’d let me read them with her at times, she was researching possible treatments for her-her.” He licks his lips, “one of the articles was about gamma radiation and it’s uses. Like military and health care, I read up who wrote the paper because I thought it could help mum and I just went from there. It was Dr Banner and I tried to get in touch with you, no one would talk to me and anyone who did said you were either sick or gone when I asked when they gave me the date a few months after the 2-year-old article was published. I thought it was strange that you disappeared so close to when you published the article so I done research about what else happened around that time of the year and I came across the same news footage of the hulk… I just jumped to a conclusion without any physical proof.”

“All that from an article on gamma radiation?” Bruce asked and Bucky knows the mans impressed, he can see it on everyone’s faces and Bucky will admit to feeling proud and a little bit smug. But when he looks at Gem he realises the boy doesn’t know just what he’s done, he still thinks he’s in trouble for some reason and all Bucky can do is place a hand on Gems shoulder and wait for someone else to persuade Gem.

“Holy crap kid!” the shout makes Gem flinch and Bucky glares at the man who winches before speaking up, “how old are you?”

“10.” The boy whispers and Bucky’s already counting to three because this conversation can only go two ways, Gem has a breakdown or Tony decides to steal his son, neither are a good option.

“10, you’re ten and you figured that out when you were 8? That’s amazing!” Tony states and Gem flushes ducking his head.

“It’s not,” the small boy mutters bringing his bare feet onto the seat trying to make himself small.

“It’s not? We’ve had shield agents try to find out who the hulk is for years as a training exercise in recon and none of them have ever found out, none of them and they’re given every single resource. You found it out from the media and an outdated article kids that’s incredible.” Gem frowns at the man before looking around at everyone and rubbing his face.

“It’s annoying though, he always said it was annoying.” The air in the room tenses both Natasha and Bucky tightening their grip on Gem.

The other three had been filled in on the situation closer to when they were coming it was part of the reason Tony was so willing to let them stay here. The other being tony didn’t know how to solve a problem without throwing money at it.

“Gem buddy.” Bucky says keeping his voice low, “it’s not annoying, remember when you pegged Clint and Nat straight off when they were in the hospital?” Gem nods, “it’s like that, you’re good at reading people and finding clues, there’s nothing wrong with that and you shouldn’t be ashamed because your smart enough to follow clues.” Gem nods but his eyes are tearing, “do you want to call it a night?” the shaky nod that comes from Gem is enough for Bucky to know there’s no way the boys going to be able to move himself. Natasha retracts her arm and Bucky lifts the boy placing him on his hip. Turning to both Bruce and Tony before saying a short thanks for dinner and leaving with Gem fast asleep against his shoulder.

* * *

 

Bucky placed him into his bed tucking him in and giving his son a kiss against his forehead. The boy looked so scared and Bucky hated it, he wanted his son to be safe, comfortable, happy. He knew in some ways Gem was, his boy had great friends who he loved and he had a new family in the Avengers he’s met. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t hurt or scared, he had brought it up in a therapy session, Gem had wanted Bucky to come to it and mentioned how he wished there was a way to protect himself. He didn’t like feeling powerless and all Bucky could think was that Gem was a child he shouldn’t need to defend himself but that wasn’t the life they were living. The attack at the hospital proved it and the interest Gem took in the gun magazine just cemented the thought. Gem needed a way to feel safe, he needed to know that _he_ could protect himself.

“JARVIS, when Gem wakes up tell him I’m on the common floor and ask him if he wants me down, and alert me if there are any issues or he’s distressed.”

“Of course.”

After combing Gems hair back Bucky left the room, leaving the door slightly a jar. Turns out Gem wasn’t a fan of being left alone in a room with a door closed blocking him in. He made his way over to the elevator and pushed the button, “is everyone still there?”

“Everyone except for Miss Potts who decided for an early night.”

He made his way towards the living room where everyone was now seated lazily, “is the kid okay?” Clint asked the worry in his voice was clear.

“Yeah he’s a sleep, think it was more to do with the exhaustion than anything else.” He notices Bruce looking worriedly at him, “it wasn’t anything you done or said.” He took a seat next to Steve and rolled his neck, “the kid can’t take compliments for things he doesn’t think are worth it.”

“Bucky what he done.” Tony started but was cut off.

“I know, I’ve known for a while actually how smart he was Claudia always told me, it was trying to get him to focus on anything long enough.” He trails off rubbing his face with his hands, “he’s terrified of making a mistake regardless of its significance. Hale told me as much, it was going on long before Claudia died, when she got diagnosed that’s when the sheriff flipped apparently the Hales and McCall’s practically took the boy in. Then the fire happened and no one listened to him because he was a child.” Bucky sighed, “we’ve all seen the cam footage from the people at the hospital. Gem’s smart, they all are but he was terrified that day and yet he done what he could he couldn’t let his friends get hurt and I know that it’s not going to be the last time he’ll have to protect himself.”

“Bucky what are you suggesting.” Steve asked the frown on his face a sure sign he doesn’t like where the conversation his headed.

“He wants to be able to protect himself, we can all understand, I brought him into this life. I could’ve easily found a decent family to take him in and yet I wanted him.”

“No one’s blaming you Bucky you done the right thing.”

Bucky looks up at everyone, “then I need to ask a favour.” He pauses, “I want him to have a way to protect himself, I want him to take self-defence from Natasha.”

“Why Nat?” Clint asked curiously raising his hands in defence when Natasha sends him a glare, “just a question.”

Bucky thinks for a moment the best way to word it before sighing leaning farther back into the chair, “anytime Gems been in a violent situation it’s always a male causing it. Sure his mum when she was in hospital she yelled at him but she was never physically violent she never crossed that line. But, the sheriff threw a bottle at his head and we still don’t know how he got the rest of his injuries, I broke the sheriffs arm in front of the kid, men attacked the hospital and shot his friends in front of him and Hale tore the men apart. I just think there’s less chance of Gem being scared or getting triggered if he’s learning for Nat.” He watches everyone’s expressions they all nod in agreement.

“Have you asked Gem?” Natasha questions.

“Not yet, I wanted to talk to you all first. He needs to know that he can do something, I’m not training him to be like us, I don’t want that for him. But he needs to know that he’s strong.” Natasha nods in understanding remembering their conversation at the hospital, the super serum running through the boy’s veins.

“But that’s only for close combat, right? Something he shouldn’t be in in the first place.” Steve says.

“Yeah but considering his past he need’s it Steve, he needs to know that he’s in control right now. He’s in a building filled with strangers with multiple people who could hurt him at any time.” He breaths looking worriedly at his oldest friend who was wearing a similar expression, “I need to know he’s safe. He’s taking an interest in guns but he hasn’t asked about anything.”

“So what, you’re going to hand a 10-year-old a gun!” the blond yells.

“Hell no!” Bucky screams back before calming himself, “I won’t, he’s a child, nothing lethal. But just enough that he can stun or hurt someone enough to get away.”

“Like a tazor.” Steve questions and Bucky nods.

“But a tazors are still close combat-ish.” Clint added helpfully

“So what were you thinking?” Tony asked perking up knowing that it was something he could help with.

“A cross bow.” Bucky states, “it’s something I’ve actually been thinking about for a few days for him, something small, portable but with non-lethal arrows, I won’t have him kill anyone ever.” Tony nods and Clint’s looking slightly more interested, “I want it to be a surprise for his birthday… something that’s his that he can keep on him.”

“It’s not the worst idea you’ve ever had Bucky.” Steve retorts finally, “but he’ll need training before he can even carry it around.”

“That’s where my third favour comes in, I’m gonna need Clint to teach him to shoot bow and arrows only. No guns you bring a gun near my son and I’ll shoot you with it myself.” The other man snorts but agrees and Bucky feels a weight lift of his chest. He was doing the right thing…right?

After that everyone went to bed, Clint, Bucky and Tony setting aside time within the next week to come up with specifications for the crossbow. He made his way into the apartment when he noticed the light on in the living room, the tv making a quiet hum from the cartoon playing.

“Gem?” he called out and he heard a rustle of material and a head pop up from behind on of the sofas, “what are you doing out of bed?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” He responded but he sounded tired, “I’m sorry I’ll go back to bed.”

“You don’t have to be sorry, you could’ve got Jarvis to tell me you were awake.”

Gem bit his lip, “I didn’t want to be a bother, you were talking with everyone and I didn’t want to pull you away from them.”

Bucky rounded the sofa and smiled when he saw Gem cocooned in multiple blankets he sat next to the boy and put him arm around him pulling him to his side, “I wish you had, it was boring adult stuff.” Bucky stated and Gem raised an eyebrow eyes filled with curiosity.

“Really?” Gem asked and the innocence behind that question was enough to pull against Bucky’s hearts strings, the feeling settling in his chest as he hummed in response.

“Just work stuff, but I spoke to Natasha, asked her if she’d teach you self-defence.” Gem perks up lips curling into a small smile as he chews on them, “she said she’s looking forward to it.”

“Really! You mean you’re going to let me!” Gem shouted and Bucky decided to keep the target practice a secret for tomorrow.

“It’s strictly self-defence you use it to protect yourself, don’t be going starting fights with anyone you got that?” Bucky asked, the last thing he needed was another pre-serum Steve running around. But Gem nods happily eyes fixed on the tv in front, the looney toons filling the silence and a few minutes later Gems fast asleep and Bucky follows soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I edited this chapter it started off at just over 3000 words now it's at 6606... I have no impulse control when it comes to this story.
> 
> Still trying to work out how i'm going to introduce Thor and maybe Loki? and whether Loki is a good guy or a bad guy in this? I'm leaning towards anti-hero. Let me know if anyone has any ideas.
> 
> I've also shortened the title and will probably change it as the story progresses, but if you want me to change it back let me know.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading and leaving comments and Kudos, it's great that you all enjoy reading this story because I really enjoy writing it! as always don't be afraid to point out any typos or mistakes and if you have any questions feel free to ask.  
> (please no hate, no one likes reading that)


	10. A day in the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gem makes a friend (part 2) and Bucky is insanely amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The information on myths and the Native American tribes are NOT accurate, I am under no illusion that I know anything about these topics and if anyone does indeed know anything which can help me clear up the stories or statements please let me know. 
> 
> Again, this story is strictly for entertainment and is not fact based.

**BUCKY POV**

The next day the small family woke around noon, Gem cuddled into Bucky’s chest the second the older man goes to move Gems small protests persuading him to lay on for another half an hour, glancing toward the digital clock on the television showing 8 am, he could go to the gym for a while, instead he closes his eyes and allows himself this surreal moment of peace before this day starts. There’s a plan for today on that Bucky didn’t make, at 10 they’re going shopping with Pepper and Happy to get Gem clothes and other stuff the kid might want, lord knows there wasn’t much of his own in the sheriff’s house. Bucky however was coming because Gem and strangers aren’t a good mix, the child hadn’t been around a lot of people in a while and most people in the hospital knew him and allowed him some distance, people in New York however had no regards for personal space.

They’ll be back by lunch hopefully and after lunch Peppers scheduled for him to look at tutors and Bucky can’t help but hate that part of the day, he had no idea what would class for a decent school or tutor, back when he was in school things were a bit more _traditional,_ you went and if you didn’t you worked. But Bucky would endure it, he would endure through over 50 prospectuses for schools. Gem having changed his mind about home schooling, deciding on going to a public school but insisted for some time off in order to choose one. After that there’s dinner and then after dinner Natasha’s going take him through some of the stuff they’ll be learning together and Clint had already picked out a small crossbow for Gem to practice with.

When the clock stuck half eight Bucky finally managed to pry himself out from under Gem leaving the boy to his slumber for another 15 minutes, idly running his fingers through the growing hair while he checks messages and calls, Pepper sent him a message at 6 reminding him about their plans and he groans whilst rolling his neck.

Turning toward the small boy a peaceful expression on the half of his face not buried into the sofa, “Genim come on you need to get up now.” He mutters softly shaking the boys foot and with a huff and a mild protest the boy rubbed the sleep from his eyes. A pout playing on his features as he kicks the blankets away from his body causing them to land on the floor. Raising an eyebrow in a silent question the small boy groans in annoyance.

“I hate mornings.”

* * *

**GEM POV**

They had left the house at 10 sharp, Happy meeting the three of them in the garage opening a door for them as they all climbs into the sleek black car Gems eyes wandering over the interior. It was by far the nicest car he had ever seen, the inside smelling sweet and refreshing and devoid of any mess or dust. It was spacious enough laid out similar to a limo but only half the size and Gem never wanted to leave the cool leather seats and the dark tinted windows ensuring no one would see his face.

he steeled himself not to argue when Bucky had informed him that they would be stopping soon and walking the majority of the day only occasionally coming back to leave things in the car. He knew he would be exhausted by the end of it, but he didn’t want to be, he was promised training later with Nattie and he was going to be wide awake for it!

the time dwindled by, shop after shop and item after item was bought and paid for by Bucky and every time Gem felt guilty, he hadn’t done anything to warrant the amount of money being spent on him. but any time he brought it up Bucky simply stated that he needed it, “how about this,” he said as he knelt down abandoning the jumper he was looking at, “anything you really don’t want we wont by, but Gem you need new things to put in your room, you don’t want toys that’s fine, I’ll let you get something else, books, CD’s, anything you want. You don’t have to be afraid to ask for anything and if you’re uncomfortable about me spending money on you remember I have ten years to make up for.” The small boy simply nodded reaching instead for a red hoodie to replace the black jumper Bucky had been considering. The older man smiled softly at him before putting the item in the basket and moving on. there were few moments of silence, Pepper adding her input or picking up items simply for herself or someone else as they went around.

They had only just finished with getting his clothes and Gem was exhausted holding on hope that he would soon be home. Huh, home. The small boy shook his head refusing to delve deeper into that train of thought through fear of another panic attack, he was tired but he was having fun and the last thing any of the grown ups needed was little Gem freaking out.

He had gotten over the torrents of people mowing around never watching were they were going, Bucky and Happy doing their best to ensure he didn’t get trampled or lost but they could only do so much. They had left yet another store, this one a book store Gem picking out a lot of books which caught his eye ranging from information of natural disasters to flower meanings…he wanted to be well rounded in his random knowledge, sue him. they were walking down the busy streets on their way to yet another shop, their brief trip back to the car to drop of the many bags had Gem hoping that they were done and yet here he was, his feet hurt and he was so close to asking for a piggyback rid, but he stopped himself, he was ten!

They rounded another corner in the maze of a city all concern of getting separated went out the window when something caught his eye, a store front showing comics. He only paused for a moment none of the adults realising the boy had stopped, Pepper and Happy talking between them and Bucky on the phone. He had moved toward the glass and when he turn none of the adults were in sight, frowning and trying to remain calm he followed in the direction they had been heading. Avoiding elbows and loose limbs, shopping bag and handbags he dodged his way through the crowd before ducking down a less busy street.

Taking in deep lungful breaths as he tried to remain calm. He’s lost, he wandered off and now he’s lost and Bucky’s going to kill him if someone else doesn’t kill him first, he has the weird fob thing that Bucky had given him before they had left in his pocket still but it’s just a flat disk, not a phone not anything he can use to call his dad and he’s starting to get worried. He’s been in New York for a day and he’s terrified. Back in beacon hills he knew everyone and everyone was willing to help. But hear the faceless people walking past is too much and he panics ducking into an alleyway with a dead end and he sits in silence trying to think of what he could do, obviously he should find a police station or some kind of authority figure. But he’s scared, his limbs are shaking and he’s tired after the day he’s had.

He continues down this train of thought until a whining sound catches his attention, he goes in search of the noise and finds in in a tiny black fox trying to pull at a larger fox. But the big fox can’t move and that’s when Gem sees it the bite mark on the vixen, the torn flesh and the blood and the little kit needs it’s mother or it will die, Gem flinches at the similarities.

He kneels down close to the kit not wanting to scare it off, “hey there,” he says and the kit tenses turning to growl but only a small squeak comes, “I know you’re scared, you lost your mum… I lost mine too and now I’ve lost my dad, I can’t find him and I’m really scared actually. You’re scared too right? Your mums not there anymore but I can help you if you want.” The kit moves closer but sniffs the air and Gem frowns for a minute before smiling, “are you hungry?” he asks before grabbing the back pack he had been given and pulling out the sandwiches in them, “here, “they’re chicken and butter, plain but they’re nice and I bet you’ll like them.” He sets the sandwich down on the ground and watches as the kit moves closer sniffing it before looking at Gem and frowning and Gem nods taking the half he still has in his hand and biting into it chewing and swallowing and a moment later the small kit does the same. Chewing on the sandwich and then moving toward Gem cautiously the boy stays still as the kit rubs its body against him and yips happily now bouncing around. Gem laughs his earlier worry dissipating, “you can come home with me, my dad won’t mind…” Gem stated at least he didn’t think Bucky would mind, setting his backpack down on the ground and gesturing for the kit to climb in, it does so after some persuasion and the promise of more food.

He doesn’t zip the bag fully, keeping it open enough for the kit to stick it’s head out as the small boy moves his way back up through the alley. But after a moment the kit gets restless and climbs from the bag gripping onto Gems shoulder and the boy stops at the mouth of the alley…” people will see you.” the kit huffs and Gem rolls his eyes, “fine but if we get stared at I’m blaming you.”

They were still standing at the opening, Gem adjusting so the small fox would be comfortable before a familiar voice is calling his name, “Genim?” and he steps out turning to see Bucky and he’s a mixture relief and worry, Gems earlier giddiness is erased when he remembers that he was technically missing. Bucky moves closer to him as the kit moves back into Gems back pack to avoid the man, “the hell were you thinking going off on your own?” Gem flinches at the tone, he waits for the hit after all that’s what the sheriff done when Gem tried to leave the house. Bucky was never this angry in the hospital when he wandered about. But now he was furious and Gem was scared but instead of a hit he pulled into a rather strangling hug Bucky sagging with relief when Gem clutched onto him. “Don’t ever do that again okay? God Gem I thought the worst, if you want to look at something else just tell me and we’ll go see it. Please don’t ever do that again.” He cups the boy’s face as he takes a step back and the boy nods as he watches relief and a smile cover the anger and concern. “You gave us all a shock, Pepper was one call away from recruiting the entire shield empire.” Bucky laughed wrapping his arm around Gems shoulders as he began to lead them back through the streets.

“How did you find me?” Gem asked keeping his eyes on the streets ahead, making it his mission to learn the city like second nature.

“The fob.” Bucky smirks, “it’s a tracker and panic button, but I didn’t think you’d need the panic button for shopping so I didn’t tell you about it… a mistake on my part.”

“I’m sorry.” Gem whispers, “I won’t do it again.” He can feel the older man watching him as they move through the streets back to where they had been the small fox in his bag being quiet and shifting every so often.

“Are you okay?” Bucky asks concern lacing his voice.

Gem thinks for a moment, “I was scared.” The small boy responded honestly, Bucky can tell when he’s lying, “but I made a friend so it was okay.” Bucky casts him a frown and okay Gem realises how suspicious that is. He removes himself from under Bucky’s arm dragging the man by the hand over to a bench with no one else sitting on it and pulls him down to sit before he opens his back pack. He expects a handful of reactions, disappointment, confusion, sheer and utter exasperation. He expects Bucky to tell him to take the fox back but instead Bucky’s laughing. It’s not condescending or mocking in fact it’s pure joy his eyes lighting up with a kind of innocence Gem was sure the man had left behind when he was drifted. The small boy watches at the kit eyes the man, making sure he’s not a threat and Bucky’s smiling at the small fox no bigger than a shoe.

“Have you named him.” Gem shakes his head, “if you’re going to keep him he needs a name.”

“I can keep him?” Bucky laughs again ruffling Gems hair.

“sure, might be fun watching him ruin Tony’s furniture.” The man states, Gem squinting at the man because he’s right in thinking that’s childish right? But after a second Gem beams before turning to the little fox and stroking its fur.

“I told you he wouldn’t mind.” Gem beams happily before the fox crawls out of the bag and onto the boy’s shoulder and yips licking his face.

“Means we’re going to have to make one more stop.” Bucky states moving to stand as he picks up Gems bag and puts it on his own shoulder.

“One more? But we already got me everything I need including all the spare ingredients.”

“You need stuff for the fox.” Bucky states watching the two fondly, “and he needs washed”

Gem nods happily still chatting to the little black fox, Bucky dials a number into his phone, “hey Pepper, yeah I found him. He’s fine little scared but nothing excessive. We’re going to make one more stop and we’ll meet you back at the car okay?” There’s a pause before Bucky ends the call with a short, “yeah that’s great thanks.”

* * *

**BUCKY POV**

They go to a pet store a few blocks over and everyone takes notice of the little fox curled onto Gems shoulder the boy and fox both beaming at the attention and Bucky shakes his head watching the two run around the shop picking out random stuff. Gem holding up different bottles of shampoo and letting the fox sniff them before dropping the preferred one into the basket Bucky was holding. He buys some chews and toys and a bed for the fox but the older male knows the likely hood of the fox actually sleeping in his own bed will be slim and considering how Tony’s very protective of his sofas Bucky can’t help be amused at the amount of pain it’s going to cause the other man, for he knows tony won’t say no to gem.

They finally have everything they need, and make their way back to the car, Gem chatting happily ignoring the curious stares form everyone around Bucky was used to it due to his arm which today was thankfully covered in a long-sleeved shirt. They made one final stop to a vet to check that nothing was wrong and when they were given the all clear they heading back toward the car.

Making it back to the car Pepper and Happy weren’t amused, “he’s not allowed in my car.” Happy states, “I won’t allow it.” The man’s only half messing and it only takes Gem one doe eyed pout before the man’s accepting the pet on the promise that he’s kept in Gems back pack. The kit doesn’t like that promise but he complies and the whining they have to endure on the way home has Pepper heading for the drinks cabinet in the common floor.

The super soldier however is enjoying the mild torture of the other two, watching as Gem sneaks the pup treats and chats away to it and he doesn’t understand why the idea never occurred to him. Gem was lonely all his friends where in beacon hills, getting him a pet was probably a good idea. The fact that it was a fox and wasn’t meant to be domesticated was just more amusing.

* * *

 

They washed the kit before showing the others due to the fact that then Tony couldn’t complain about it being dirty. The wash up was a mess, the main bathroom on their floor was soaked Bucky had let Gem take over scrubbing the kit and what a mistake that had been. Apparently the brunet boy lived by the mantra of ‘there’s never enough suds,’ and well, the main bathroom was a mess with water and foamy suds which had begun to climb up the walls. But the kit was clean and smelt considerable better as it ran around Gem chasing it with a towel giggling. Bucky cleaned the bathroom by hosing it down with the shower head and having Jarvis turn on the fan and heating the room until it was dry.

Turns out only Clint and Natasha shared in his amusement watching as Gem played on the floor of the common area with the little fox. Tony stayed clear after the fox stole his packet of blueberries as did Bruce who was unsure of the small hyper creature, and Pepper had calmed now that the fox had been washed and Bucky showed her the form from the vet. “Have you named him yet?” Bucky asked taking a seat and Gem nodded happily.

“Nogi.” The boy chirps when the fox climbs back onto his shoulder he explains for everyone’s blank expressions, “in folk lore there are spirits call kitsunes they’re fox spirits and they have powers like shapeshifting and have control over elements. But most are known or portrayed as tricksters and I got thinking ‘cause Yako is another name of a fox spirit which is only slightly bigger than a mouse and smaller than a cat and they’re only ever white or black and another name for Yako is Nogitsune and well Nogi sounds cuter.” Gem looks at everyone when he’s finished holding his finger up for Nogi to chew on.

“Where did you learn that?” Bruce asked and Gem glances back at Bucky for a moment still unsure of new people.

“I wrote about mythology for one of my history projects, the teacher failed me for I said it didn’t relate to the topic of choice.”

“What was the topic?”

“Something that shaped the future, I wrote it because it influenced people regardless of their beliefs… people like reading stories regardless of their reality.” Gem shrugged and the fox shifted clinging tightly to his hoodie preventing itself from falling.

“I don’t even know what to say to that.” Bruce responded and Bucky watches as Gem beams taking the response for what it is awe.

“It’s cool though right?” The boy hops over to him where he’s sat and Bruce looks slightly taken aback, “I mean what if they’re actually real? There’s a whole lot of myth about it but it’s mostly similar, others state that kitsunes are guardians and maintain balance of the earth which makes since if they can control certain elements.”

“I suppose it’s the same for over here.” Bruce states idly.

“What do you mean?” Bucky can’t hold back his laugh; the man hadn’t meant to say it out loud but he’s stuff with an excited Gem and a curious little fox.

“Native American tribes some of them relate to foxes, some tribes even used them for the symbolic purposes. Some myths here also associated foxes with fire and sun and in some cases, it depicts a fox stealing fire to give to people for heat and light. Other sources claim that foxes have great intelligence and were helpful in solving problems and punished those who are ignorant and negligent. But in most cultures their associated with a bad omen as folktales depict them as tricksters and scoundrels who live on their greed.” Bruce stops speaking and everyone’s waiting for Gems reaction. The boy exceeds all expectations and practically jumps onto Bruce’s lap, he doesn’t but he does jump up and down with excitement soaking in the new information like a sponge, buzzing around his head as he repeats it to the little fox he has thankfully taken hold of in his arms.

“That’s so cool! How do you know all that? Is there a book? Or a documentary? Like are they only native tribes? Are the tribes still existing are they friendly and mixed in with modern society or do they remain strict in their beliefs? Like that’s so cool and I completely get why they would be seen as greedy, powers a huge thing especially when they’re seen as one of the lesser creatures in myth, but they’re significant!” He stops he rambling waiting for Bruce to answer and the man does try his best.

“I travelled a lot after everything.” A short nod from Gem as a cue to continue, “some of the tribes still exist others are just documented and rumoured and most have moved into the 21st century with technology but they still respect their lands.”

“That’s so cool.” He turns to Bucky now and runs full pelt jumping onto the man’s lap and Bucky groans on the collision, “can we go see one? Please, please? I mean there in America, right? So we wouldn’t have to travel far!” Bucky stares at the boy ignoring the humoured looks from everyone else in the room, he notices the fox also staring at him and great now he has two sets of puppy dog eyes to contend with.

Bucky pretends to think for a moment frowning at the boy who stays steadfast in his excitement whiskey eyes practically glowing, “I’ll think about it,” and the smile on Gems face is proof that Bucky’s weak, the boy knows he’s won, Bucky knows he knows, because now he’s rambling about what it would be like to live in a tepee.

* * *

Steve comes back with lunch, a range of sandwiches and bagels and coffee. The small fox has climb into Gems hood to sleep, avoiding the new stranger and too tired that even food isn’t enough to shift it.  Tony helps him hand them out handing Gem a coffee before Bucky promptly intervenes, “trust me that’s a recipe for disaster.” Tony watches the all too innocent smile from Gem raising an eyebrow and instead handing the coffee to Clint who had been chatting with Natasha.

They move around the table same seats as last night and Gem’s given a glass of orange juice from Steve and he happily accepts it. The entire meal is civilised and Gem’s a lot more comfortable, 5 minutes in and Pepper has to leave to take a phone call coming back a few moments later furious, grabbing two bagels and kissing Tony goodbye.

Nothing much happens for a while, Bucky glancing every so often to ensure Gem has been easting but his eyes stop on Gems plate, he watches him pick out the meat from the sandwich and lift it to his behind his head and retract it when the foods gone and he’s not the only one who has noticed because across from him Steve is watching him confused and Bucky has to bit his lip from laughing. Even Clint’s refraining himself because Gem hasn’t noticed the odd staring, he’s chatting to Natasha about what’s going to occur in their self-defence lessons. Bruce had moved beside Tony to talk about work but they were keeping an eye on the situation at hand and everyone knows Steve wants to ask. They can see the confusion causing a line to form on his forehead the slight movement of his lips as he tries to word his question, he wants to ask. Its only when Clint snorts that Gem turns his head flushing as he realises what he was doing. He puts both his hands on the table and sits like that for a moment and Bucky can see the movement out of the corner of his eye, watching as Steve reacts to the small black creature crawl out of Gems hood and climb onto his shoulder and yeah Steve was not expecting that.

His eyes are wide and Gem smiles sweetly at him before responding, “his names Nogi…he’s a fox.”

“A fox.” Steve repeated dumbly and Gem nods encouragingly toward the older male.

“I found him when I got lost earlier today.” Everyone turns to Bucky who just shrugged hoping he wouldn’t have to explain, “Bucky’s letting me keep him.”

“He is?” Bucky exaggerated a nodding motion and Steve stared at the man, before turning back to Gem whispering eyes fixed on the small creature climbing down the boy’s arm, “it’s a black fox.” And thus, Gem went happily to explain the name he had given it Bruce chiming in every so often with odd bits of information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update I know. I want to thank everyone who has been reading and keeping up with the story its really nice to know that you all enjoy this when at a time it was just a story in my head.
> 
> Please as always let me know your thoughts and opinions on this chapter.
> 
> I will be taking a short break updates will return on the 11th of August, and I am changing my update day to the Saturday.


	11. Apple Cinnamon Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short filler chapter, enjoy.

It had been a week and so far Gem had only been taking lessons with Nat, Bucky telling Clint to hold off the bow training until Gems birthday and in that week they had finally decided on a school, a private elementary school not too far from the tower. It had a large range of students as Tony stated ‘just cause a kid’s rich doesn’t mean he’s smart’ and therefore a majority of their students were actually there under scholarships for prospective students for many of the respected schools in New York. When Bucky rang the school to set up a meeting the school was more than happy to oblige when Bucky told them about Gems grades in his last school, second in his class even with all the shit going on his life.

“We have an interview for tomorrow at 11.” He tells Gem, walking into the kitchen on their floor, Nogi perched on one of the high chairs sleeping peacefully and as Gem went ahead baking something that was a surprise apparently and Bucky couldn’t even tell from the recipe because Gem didn’t need it, all he needed was the ingredients and that was it he knew the motions and well it was interesting to say the least. He was about to try and pry the information out of the boy when his phone rang **Melissa** appearing on the screen. “Melissa, something wrong?” Gem turned around from where he was mixing a batter.

“Not exactly, I’m asking on behalf of Scott.”

“Of course, give me one minute.” He mutes the phone, “Jarvis keep an eye on Gem while I take this call.”

“Yes sir.” Bucky laughs at the pout Gem makes as he moves to his room closing the door behind him.

“Hello Melissa?”

“yes, I’m here.”

“You said something about Scott?”

“He wants Gem to come down for his birthday, they always spend the day watching movies and well Scott doesn’t want to miss his best friend’s birthday and I know you’re meant to come down next week but.”

“You want to know if we could come down this one instead?”

“Yeah,”

“Sure, truth is I think Gem was on the same thought process, I was asking him what he wanted to do for it but he wouldn’t say was probably trying to figure out a way to ask me.”

“That’s great.” Melissa breathes a sigh of relief, “we can have the party at mine, say 12?”

“That works,”

“And I’ll get Scott to send out the invites.”

“He’ll love it Melissa,”

“How’s he been doing?”

“He misses his friends and his mum but he’s great, he’s been baking a lot and he adopted a fox.”

“A fox?”

“Yeah you’ll love him,” Bucky laughs, “I have to go before Gem burns down the kitchen but we’ll see you Saturday?”

“See you then, oh and bring something for staying over, Scott demanded a sleepover,” she laughs and after a quick goodbye Bucky’s back in the kitchen with a curious Gem.

“She okay?”

“Yeah she was changing plans.” He watches as Gems eyes change despite the smile on his face.

“Oh.”

“yeah, we’ll be going this Saturday instead and apparently Scott demanded a sleepover too.” The reaction is worth it. the happy chewing on the lower lip, the bright eyes and the shift of body language.

“This weekend?” Bucky nods and nothing else is said as Gem returns to his baking.

* * *

 

By the time Gem had finished his baking and taken the two full trays out of the oven the smell when was now wafting through the entire floor was mouth watering and if it wasn’t for Gem slapping his hand away the super soldier would’ve finally been able to figure out what Gem had made, though from the smell he could already guess.

Gem packed the cookies into large Tupperware containers looking relatively please with the outcome but refusing to try them until he was with everyone else, he had told Bucky it was his first-time ever baking something on his own with no guidance from anyone, not even JARVIS was allowed to voice his opinions when the child had been cooking. So, when they were riding on the elevator up to the common room to meet the rest of the avengers for lunch Gem was nervous.

“What if they hate them?” the small child frowned looking at the tube in front of him while the small fox tried to kiss his cheek offering him comfort.

“Gem you’ve seen them eat, they’d eat hay if it was the only thing in supply.” Bucky responds trying to lighten the boy’s mood, and when Gem looks up he takes a deep breath.

“But what if they don’t taste the same.” He says and Bucky raises and eyebrow urging the boy to continue, “they were my favourite cookies, just like the peanut butter brownies were my favourite, mum used to make them all the time and no matter who else tried to follow the recipe they never tasted the same.” Gem sighed, “I just don’t want to lose that,” he whispered shifting his gaze to the floor and Bucky smiled down at him.

“Even if they’re not the same, they’re something you made Gem and your mum would be proud,” he can see the small smile gracing the child’s features and relaxes. Grief and mourning were never easy especially not for a child, knowing that someone you relied on and loved is now nowhere near you, it’s a lot to get used to. The elevator dings coming to a stop and when they stepped out it was to the enticing smell of pizza Gems stomach gurgling as they moved toward the dining area.

“Ah tin man you’re finally here!” A voice shouts across the living room as they round the corner and both Gem and Bucky look ahead to see Tony standing their brandishing a glass of whiskey and it barely past noon. Gem runs over to him, Nogi jumping to the floor in order to run beside him and when he’s finally in front of tony he looks up curiously, doe eyes shining and smile gracing his lips. The avengers who are present stop to watch the interaction.

“Why’s dad the tin man?” he asked his voice light in its curiosity and Bucky sighs as he moved over to his son and slowly reaching for the tube while Tony explains.

“Because of his arm,” Tony responds nonchalantly, and Gem glances back to his dad who is now inspecting the contents of the tube before speaking.

“But shouldn’t he be cyborg? A man with machine parts, if anyone’s a tin man it’s you, I mean you’re encase in metal when you go out.” He tilts his head before realising what he said, insulting the man who gave you shelter well done.

“Cyborg huh?” Tony ponders for a moment before grinning manically and Gem stares uneasily at the man, “JARVIS changes Bucky’s ID to Cyborg okay.”

“Yes sir.”

“What did that do?” Gem asks and Tony stares at Bucky a smug smile crossing his lips before finally,

“JARVIS how far out is Natasha?”

“She’s coming up in the elevator, will that be all Cyborg?”

“Yeah thanks.” Gem looks down at his bare feet, tangling his toes into the carpet.

“I’m sorry.” Bucky looks down.

“What for?”

“The name.” Bucky laughs and when he looks at Tony he realises the other man is looking slightly worried.

“It’s a joke, he has a nickname for everyone. We can all reset them, but there’s really no point.”

Gem looks up biting his lips, “everyone has a nickname?”

Bucky nods leading him off toward the dining room leaving tony behind, “Steve is capsicle, Clint is Green Arrow.”

“what about Nattie?” Gem asked leaning down to pick up Nogi who had curled at his feet

“Romanoff.” Tony responds dryly from behind them and Gem laughs hugging the fox close, “But Nattie might be okay?” he wonders.

“Don’t even think about it, “little Gem’s the only one allowed to call me that and if you try I’ll cut out your tongue.” Tony rolls his eyes muttering something about being dramatic as he makes his way to one of the seats at the table.

* * *

 

After they all had their share of pizza Gem retrieved the cookies organising them on two plates and setting them on the table. Biting his lip as he climbed back on the chair he watched as each of the adults took one cookie, though by the looks of things they were showing restraint. Clint’s hand shifting closer to the plate as he practically choked down the first cookie and Gem pouted.

“You’re meant to be tasting them not inhaling them like oxygen.” Gem muttered as he picked at his own.

“They’re really good.” Clint replied around another mouthful of a cookie, “cinnamon right?” Gem nodded breaking off a piece staring at it, it looked and felt like his mums always had, even smelt similar.

“Apple and cinnamon, it was my first time making them.”

“Wouldn’t have thought it.” Steve stated reaching for another, “they’re really good kid.” Gem glanced up at everyone, all of whom were sending them warm smiles and words of approval and when he felt Bucky place a hand on his shoulder he finally mustered up the courage to try it. he broke off a small piece and began to chew. It was sweeter than he mum made, and the cinnamon was way to faint to what he was used to, but for his own they were good. He could feel the tears prick his eyes as he chewed and licked his lips before turning to his dad and smiling.

“They could do with some improvements though.” Bucky chuckled grabbing Gem into a side hug, the small yelp the only reminder that Nogi had hidden in his hood Gem giggling as the small fox tried to growl at the ex-assassin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter I'm hoping to get back to writing longer ones this week since i'm finished all my exams, and I didn't want to be going 2 weeks without up loading something, so I hope this will do.  
> as always, thank you to everyone who has been putting Kudos on this work and for leaving comments, it really means a lot, and let me know what you think, I promise the next chapter will be a lot better.


	12. The Interview

The next morning Gem was practically buzzing out of his skin, anxiety creeping through his blood as he ran around his room trying to think of how today was going to go. He had an interview with one of the more prestigious schools in Manhattan, the one nearest the tower and well he was a bundle of nerves. Trying to find something which didn’t look childish when all he owned were children’s clothes. The night before he had barely slept, and now that he was awake he was vibrating with energy and everyone in the common room was watching him with caution. His usual excited rambling was replaced with quiet mutters to himself as even Nogi was ignored as the child stared at the glass of orange Bucky had placed in front of him.

He was scared. This interview meant a lot he knew that, he knew Bucky didn’t mind if he wanted to stay and be home schooled. The older man kept saying it was his choice but Gem wanted this, he wanted to meet new people. He wanted to be comfortable in this city, he wanted to make friends and hang out, he wanted have fun outside of the tower.

“Genim?” he was snapped out of his thoughts, his neck craning to find who was talking, his dad stood behind him a worried expression on his face, Nogi perched on the mans shoulder showing an equally worried expression.

“Yes?” his doe eyes blinked at the man who had a crease in his brow frowning at him as he set a plate of pancakes and fruit on the table.

“We don’t have to go, I can call and arrange it for another day.” Bucky stated taking the seat beside him metal arm resting on the table while his flesh hand cradled a cup of coffee.

“I want to go…” Gem started picking up a blueberry from the plate and holding it out to Nogi who eagerly accepted Bucky simply shooting him a look to say ‘the foods for you not him’, “it’s just, what if they don’t like me? I mean, no one at my old school really had…the teachers all thought I talked to much and I got detentions all the time.”

“Genim,” Bucky soothed his voice like a lullaby as he smiled softly at him setting his coffee down and adjusting the child so they were facing, the majority of the others in the kitchen were going about their usual routines too tired for the child’s crisis and neither of the Barnes’ really blamed them. “Any school would be lucky to have you, if you get in trouble we’ll deal with it, you can’t help who you are and I know for a fact that making friends is easy for you, don’t sell yourself short, okay?” The small nod Gem provided must have been enough as Bucky returns to his coffee, Nogi climbing down his arm and across the table as groggy protest was shouted in their direction by Tony.

“I’m assuming Nogi can’t come too?” Bucky laughed before reaching out and ruffling Gems hair and placing a kiss to the crown of his head. The early nerves and tension fading away, he was going to be okay.

The school itself was, well it was a lot. Gem thought he had been conditioned for snobby and rich, narcissistic and overpriced while he had been living at the tower with Tony throwing money at anything and everything that caught his attention, or when he went shopping with Pepper but this took the cake and ate it in one bite. The school was like a Disney castle and Gem was in love for the third time in his life, it was beautiful, even the newer parts of the school still kept to the old architecture of the older building. There were stain glass windows each depicting their own storing lining the walls and hard wood floors which creaked with every step, and as gem walked through the hallways in the red shirt, black dress trousers and the black shoes Pepper had picked out for him he felt so…cheap. Which was impossible considering the socks themselves were worth more than 3 months pocket money he received back in beacon.

The found the reception rather easily, brightly coloured maps set up around the entire school had shown their way and as Bucky spoke to the secretary who then directed the duo toward a waiting area Gem studied the layout, the classrooms were grouped by subjects which made it relatively easier to navigate the different stories of the building each held a separate year group.

A few minutes passed and Gem was already bored, the Adderall he had had this morning wearing off and was not really doing much for his restlessness. Bucky who had been flipping through his phone checking emails gave him a side glance before sending a reassuring smile his way as he passed the phone to the small brunet. It was his private phone, his everyday one which held the private numbers of everyone he knew, it also held games, lots of them mainly because Gem had downloaded them after Bucky had left his phone unattended for an evening.

He was working his way through the levels of a puzzle game each level presenting a new challenge where the player had to connect the dots to form a shape when the door to the headmaster’s office opened. Gem however didn’t notice and was still firmly concentrated on the game. It was only when Bucky began to stand straightening his suit jacket that Gem glanced up locking the phone and handing it back to Bucky. The headmaster raised and eyebrow at the act before stepping forward and reaching out a hand first to Bucky and then to Gem.

“Hello, my name is Mr Dove and welcome to Stonewall academy.” The man stated politely, he wasn’t old by any means, but he definitely looked older than Bucky, the twead suit he wore just added to the overall feeling of the school and as he held the office door open for both Bucky and Gem the nerves Gem had been able to forget had come back full force especially when he took a seat in a large but extremely comfortable arm chair. His legs not gracing the floor Bucky huffed a laughed as he watched the small child pout while swinging his legs through the air.

Once they had all been seated Mr Dove rested his hands on his desk before speaking, “now I’m aware that there has been some, personal issues which had resulted in Genim leaving school?” Bucky nodded, “but he has been keeping up with assignments, and according to the results and the letter his previous teacher had sent me, I have no doubt that Genim would thrive here. There will obviously be an adjustment phase, we’ll need him to take a test, covering various topics, more so to see which classes he should be placed in. Here we understand that not every student learns at the same rate.”

“That’s very open minded of you.” Bucky states bluntly and Gem side eyes his dad, because if Bucky’s snark is the reason he doesn’t get to go here he’s going to guilt trip him so bad.

“It comes with the job,” the older man replies calmly, “I’ve worked here only for a short while and the more of these interviews I conduct the more I’ve come to realise that money doesn’t equal talent, nor does it equal brains.” The man stated crossing his hands on his large desk, “now Genim, if you could, tell me why exactly it is you want attend here.”

Gem stares at the man frowning for a while before glancing over to Bucky who’s looking both bored and curious watching closely as  Gem turned back to the principle his fingers twitching on his lap he will forever blame Tony and Clint for the next words out of his mouth and he’s sure that if Steve was here he would be scandalised, “besides it being the law and not wanting to get my dad arrested?”, He can practically feel Bucky facepalming internally but the man stays quiet letting Gem dig his hole and bury himself in it. Gem takes a deep breath, the breathing exercises he had been taught coming in handy as he tried to steady his voice, “I want to learn, properly learn,” he starts eyes flitting down to his lap ignoring the stares of both men. “Before I, before I came here I didn’t have time for school, my grades only went up because Dad made me do my homework in the hospital. I get distracted I know that. But I really like school I like learning things and I want to make friends here.” By the time gem raises his head the principle has a rather pleased smile on his face.

“and your thoughts of the future?” The man asked curiously as he wrote idly on a form set in front of him.

“I’m 10.” Gem states frowning at the man as if this answers everything, “though I think being a spy would be rather cool.” Gem replies honestly his amber eyes wide and full of mischief and Bucky tries to hide his snort but fails as he chokes on a cough, the man behind the desk just smiles at Gem amused.

“Well I think that concludes our meeting,” the man states making a stand and Bucky follows his lead offering Gem a hand out of the oversized chair. “It was a pleasure to meet you both, you can speak to my secretary about setting up a date to take our placement test and I understand if Genim still needs some time off.” He reaches out his hands and both Bucky and Gem shake it before leaving. The nerves from earlier long forgetting in his excitement of starting a new chapter in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC's will be used for strictly for story line purposes, the school is also made up for my story purposes.
> 
> sorry for the short chapter and the time it took me to upload, I've been super busy but i didn't want to leave anyone hanging. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks to everyone who has left me Kudos and comments, it really means a lot to know that you support this work.
> 
> *this story is for entertainment purposes only*


	13. Airport Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really just a filler chapter but I feel so bad about not being able to update and often as i would like to, so i hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads this and has been leaving kudos and comments, it really means a lot. Also i would like to apologise of the lack of updates, i'm working 11 hours/5 days a week and then 7 hours on a Saturday and i really have just been way too tired to upload or write, I have a few ideas for future chapters planned out, so hopefully you will be able to stick it out to then.

Gem was a lot of things, but subtle was not one of those. The lack of his subtly made all the more apparent when he was with Clint, the two of them were just a natural disaster waiting to happen. The never spoke out loud, Clint engraving sign language into Gems very bones and the boy soaked up any endearments the man offered eager to learn, but the day Clint finally taught Gem to navigate the vents and how to move around at ease without making any noise had Gem practically giddy. They made a game out of it, a race. The destination was always the armoury and the winner was whoever made it their first. It sounded easy in theory except that Jarvis had control of the ventilation system and as a safety procedure Tony had built in ‘fail safes’ which allowed the AI to shut off certain parts of the vents by sealing them off. The fail safes were meant to be in case anyone tried to target the tower by gas at which point Jarvis could simply isolate the gas and prevent it from moving throughout the tower. But the fail safes just made for an excellent game of tig or Labyrinth as Gem had taken to calling it, every time they played Jarvis would cut off a different part of the vents and both males who have to navigate their way to the armoury.

It was during one of these games as the days were passing in a blur of repetition, that the avengers got called out on an odd mission, one of which Gem didn’t hear the specifics but he did over hear the phone call Clint had taken before they set about their daily ‘training’ as Clint called it, before him and the other avengers nearby were sent away. It was something about a major power surge and Gem was curious to say the least, what kind of power? Was there risk of radiation or poisoning? Was it contained or was that what the avengers were sent to do? But sadly, any efforts he had to investigate or beg Jarvis for answers were met with Bucky’s every present smirk and him gesturing to his room in order for him to pack for going back to Beacon hills.

He slumped at his desk, Tony had been sending him assignments often they were on his work-related projects, asking for the ease of use and whether Gem found anything boring or dull about the designs which yes, he did. Tony may be a genius but his dramatic flare was predictable and sometimes people liked plain especially to expensive tech after all it drew less attention.

He glanced at the duffle bag that Bucky had left him on his bed, the open zip mocking him from where it lay limp. It’s not as if he didn’t want to go back to Beacon in fact it was the opposite, it was a constant on his mind. He had so many people he couldn’t wait to see and yet he was delaying packing. Friends he hadn’t seen it what felt like forever and yet wasn’t more that a week or two. New friends he had only just gotten to know and who knows, maybe he might make more this time around. He chewed his lower lip before sighing and packing away his pencils and the project he was currently working on.

Glaring at his wardrobe willing the clothes to pack themselves into the bag, he knew Bucky was somewhere on their floor, insisting that leaving Gem alone in the tower with only Jarvis for protecting wasn’t giving him peace of mind, luckily Coulson had agreed and simply gave him and extended ‘holiday’ considering they were meant to be leaving later that day. Gem knew the man hated leaving him alone but refused to be a helicopter parent so the amber eyed boy assumed he was in the gym or maybe the study catching up on reports or paperwork relating to Gem himself. The small boy sighed as he reached for a pair of jeans before tossing them on his bed, he continued this action until he had 2 changes of clothes and a pair of pyjamas along with a change of underwear and a spare, memories of running through the preserve with Scott all to go jumping in the river, the sloshing they had to do to get back home way too vivid in his mind to ever want to be in wet clothes again.

Nogi lay on the bed watching Gem carefully tilting his head every time Gem made a particularly loud groan at the situation but finally the zip of the bag glided smoothly closed before he set it on the floor near to the bottom of his bed, keeping it far out of the way to prevent his uncoordinated limbs from tripping over it. glancing behind him at the clock, three hours and they would be leaving, heading toward their commercial flight considering their pilot was on mission.

* * *

 

Gem had never been to an airport before, he had no idea what chaotic order he was about to be thrust into. Some people running around in a panic getting to their flights other sitting idly in the many cafés or restaurants which lined the building. Shops Gem never would have imagined being there stood with crowds of people inside them passing the time. even checking in a black fox in advance so he could ride in the cabin along with the pair didn’t compared to security, he could hear Bucky’s groans every step they took toward the workers standing beside the metal detectors.

Gem had been too busy in his own head to realise why and by the time the thought had dawned on him it was their turn to go through security, Bucky pushing Gem in front and placing their bags and electronics on the conveyor belt.

“any other electronics or liquids?” the women asked in a no-nonsense tone as a large man set about instructing gem on how to stand in the large metal detector, the small boys’ eyes full of awe at the machine as he talked to Nogi about what it was doing. He could see other people in the queue smiling fondly at the child. When it was finally Bucky’s turn to go through the alarm blared on the machine causing the man who was only and inch taller than Bucky to pull him to the side and run the hand held metal detector over his body, and when it came to his covered hand and arm the detector beeped and the man raised and eyebrow. Slowly he removed the gloved, revealing a shiny metal, the man looked slightly taken a back before pursing his lips.

“I can put it on the conveyor belt if you want?” Bucky asked with a smile ignoring the stares and the small giggle from gem.

“won’t be necessary, have a good day sir,” Bucky nodded pulling back on his glove and grabbing their bags, it was rather odd, but not uncommon for people to risk the safety of others through the risk of seeming insensitive. He ignored the thought for now steering the ever-growing hyper child and the domesticated fox throughout the airport. Until he found somewhere suitable to wait, a small coffee shop with a screen displaying the flight times, they had two hours to wait. Two hours which passed by mockingly slow as more and more people kept passing by boarding their own flights until finally the board shifted the departure time to their gate number and once again Bucky was pulling Gem along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a side note, it will be a theme were Gem won’t be allowed coffee and I’m aware that coffee can be used as a ‘self-medication’ for those with ADHD. But for the purpose of this story, Gem(Stiles) doesn’t really have ADHD, I know I briefly mentioned it in the past but I do plan on explaining it further in a future chapter, right now I’m trying to develop some kind of a plot beside the main ‘family’ aspect of the story.   
> I know there are inconsistencies with this story and that is due to the fact that there is such large spaces between when I write each chapter so I’m planning on going through my previous chapters and editing them slightly maybe removing parts.


	14. Mismatched Bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gem and Bucky arrive in Beacon and Gem has an affinity for daisy chains.

By the time they landed Gem was twitchy, hungry and very tired. A fiver hour flight was a lot for someone, especially when that someone was a 10-year-old soon to be 11-year-old boy with ADHD and who was currently not on their medication due to their own request. He couldn’t stop focusing on everything and because of it he couldn’t really focus on anything. Bucky had told him to just close his eyes and listen to some music for the car journey, still another 2 hours before they would arrive in Beacon Hills and Gem was both anxious and excited and he was sure he was driving Bucky mad.

He sat in the front seat of the Mercedes Benz Bucky had rented, or as Bucky liked to call it ‘the car Tony forced him to pick,’ but Gem wasn’t complaining. It had obviously been customised and the small boy had to wonder if it was one of Tony’s’ projects that he had specifically shipped to California for them, it wasn’t that far-fetched.

By the time they had reached beacon Hills Gem was sick of motorways and other drivers, he just wanted to get to Ms McCalls and see his friends, and by the look of exhaustion on Bucky’s face he was the same.

For some reason Gem had expected the town to change, that what had happened to him would shift the people, would stop the traffic shut down the store that the town would ultimately change, but it hadn’t. instead it was the same small town the same people running around doing errands, the same people opening their stores, the same teens hanging out in the diners. Nothing had changed and yet as Gem looked around, everything was different.

Maybe it was because now people knew, before they knew he as the sheriff’s kid, but now they knew what he went through. Of course, the papers had kept his name out of it due to his age but in a small town it’s not hard to connect the dots as to who the sheriff has neglected.

As they walked down the tarmac streets Gem could hear peoples whispered, the gasps, he could feel their sad stares and eyes of pity as Bucky guided him down the side walk his metal hand pressed softly on his shoulder manoeuvring him around people, the streets weren’t as busy as New York but they were just as daunting, everywhere he looked someone was watching them. Gem squeezed Nogi tighter to his chest, needing some kind of reassurance and the small kit licked his cheek in response.

“Come on kid,” his dad stated steering him into a shop Gem gave a small nod from under the red hood he wore, as they walked in noses assaulted by the smell of flowers.

* * *

“Mum always like horrible mismatched things, she was always trying to mismatch the coasters and place mats on the table before we had guest over claimed it gave the house more character,” Gem stated as both he and Bucky perused the many flowers in the shop, his mind floating back to a Christmas a few years before the fire, when Peter had come down in another monstrosity of a jumper, his mum had been the only person to genuinely like it.

“Then why don’t you?” Bucky stated pointing to a selection of flowers with the caption of ‘Make your own’, “what flowers did you mum like?”

“All of them,” Gem smiled, “she like all of them.” it didn’t take them long to create a bouquet only Claudia could love, oranges clashing with pinks and blues and get had a strange sense of satisfaction about it, he made this. He glanced up to Bucky who was eyeing him with what Gem had realised to be amused fondness, a look his mother often had in her eyes whenever Gem had done something extremely noteworthy, the sheriff didn’t quite share her opinion in those times.

“Hey dad, I’m going outside,” Bucky raised an eyebrow at him, momentarily distracted from his choosing of confectionary deciding on getting a small thank you for Melissa for hosting the party.

“What for?” he asked glancing outside the shop windows not finding anything which could’ve caught his sons’ attention.

“Someone in my class, can I go talk to her?” Gem asked already handing Nogi toward the older man who took him gently, the small kit whined slightly but hushed with Bucky ran a hand through its fur.

“Sure, but stay by the windows I want to in sight at all times,” Gem gave him a mock salute before barrelling out of the shop running past the old ladies who had their eyes fixated on Bucky.

* * *

 

“Hi,” he stated, voice bubbly but not as loud as it once would’ve been to try and catch her attention after all the only competition he seemed to have now was from the book she was reading, “can I join you?” The girl looked up, emerald grey eyes washed out by the sunlight that they looked almost transparent, but it done nothing to hid the red rims around her eyes or the blotchy cheeks.

The girl sniffed head snapping back to her book when she realised who he was, she didn’t tell him to go away so Gem took it as an open invitation. He sat next to her on the curb, leaving enough space between them and he wondered if they looked like they could be friends to an outsider? Someone looking in and seeing to kids sitting side by side. He sighed, not knowing what to say to her so instead he began picking at the daisies at his feet, something his mother would do anytime they had gone for a picknick in the preserve with the hales. Her and Talia making daisy chains and teaching everyone how to make them Peter going around stealing other peoples when his own never seemed to live up to his unique standards, he smiled softly as he began joining the daisies together.

“No Jackson to hang out with today?” Gem asked finally but his question went ignored and honestly that was all the information he needed, Jackson wasn’t friends with anyone he seen as less than and he remembers the day Scott came to school after his father left, Jackson made him public enemy number one.

“I thought you’d left for good,” she whispered and Gem frowned looking up from his creation to find her eyes locked onto his, “not like I cared either way.”

“Of course not,” Gem sighed defeated retuning back to his crown which was slowly starting to look like what he had imagines, “surprised you even noticed I was gone.”

“Hard not too when the only person who was actual competition leaves,” she huffs, “though does beg the question as to why you’re back?”

Gem glanced up at her, beaming smile, “it’s my birthday!” his voice borderline giddy, “Ms McCall is throwing me a party, its going to be great though Scott’s being unusually tight-lipped as to what exactly is going to be there, she always throws really cool parties, her and mum always go all out for me and Scott!” He cheered before catching himself and frowning, “sorry.” The girl shifted slightly setting her book closed on her lap and smiling softly at him, a smile he wasn’t used to receiving from her, a month ago he would’ve killed to be this close to Lydia Martin, one of his true loves now that he had a list but now, it was different. Like the haze of worship he had had around her had shifted and he was finally seeing _her,_ and he had to admit, he liked this version of Lydia much better, he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

“Lydia, time to go,” a woman called and Gem turned to see Ms Martin watching them both as Bucky finally left the store. The small red head got to her feet and fixed her skirt dusting off the dirt before stepping toward her mother who was now staring at Gem.

“Hi Ms Martin!” he greeted a bright smile on his face as he waved.

“Stiles,” she replied a smile playing on her lips, Gem grimaced slightly at the name, its not as if many of the locals hadn’t called him that since he’d come back but it still caused his stomach to drop.

“Actually, he goes by Genim now,” Bucky interrupted heading toward Gem, Nogi resting on the man’s shoulder while he held a bag and the bouquet of flowers in one hand. Gems eyes catching on the bright colours

“That looks works in natural light, it’s hideous,”

“Good to know you approve,” Bucky laughed and Gem nodded before standing daisy chain in hand and as they began to move away, he heard Lydia scoff.

“Genim, that’s nearly as bad as stiles,” Gem stopped walking and he felt Bucky tense ready to jump to his son’s defence and as he turned, he could already hear Ms Martin telling Lydia off for being so rude.

“Only nearly? Please Lydia, I’m a Gem,” and to both adults surprise the small girl laughed.

“Gem?” she stated feeling the word in her mouth, “it suits you but who’s your friend?” she asked pointing to the small fox who was now standing by Gems feet rubbing his cheek on his trouser leg.

“Nogi,” Gem smiled at her before running over to her, Bucky’s noise of protest lost to the wind and Gem placed the flower crown on Lydia’s head with a smile, he didn’t fail to notice the small blush forming on her cheeks as he did, “you’re invited you know?”

“To McCalls? You know your friends hate me?”

“They don’t hate you,” Gem replied, “they can’t hate someone they don’t know, and we both know you were never really that person,” and with a soft smile and a small wave Gem skipped passed Bucky who was staring dumb folded at the two Martins before he cleared his throat.

“It starts at two,” he smirked before leaving the two standing by their car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and I know this chapter might seem a bit rushed but i'm trying to move one with the story a bit, I still have so many ideas for how I want this to turn out and for what Marvel characters I want to add to it so I hope you'll bare with me.  
> Again thank you to everyone who leaves me Kudos and Comments, I know I don't reply to them like I probably should but it does mean a lot knowing that you actaully enjoy this story


	15. Birthday Party #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Gem make it to the McCalls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been too long.

Visiting Claudia’s grave turned out to be exactly what Bucky had expected, it hurt. Knowing that all that was left of the vibrant women he’d once befriended on a battlefield was nothing more than that of a marble stone with her name on it. But despite how much it hurt Bucky he knew it was tearing Gem apart. It was different as you got older, he knew that, it still hurt when someone was taken from you but you were older. You’d had decades with that person, small moments that’d you would remember for life, but when your younger you don’t have those same memories and there is a higher risk for those memories to fade. But still, grieving wasn’t something you just overcame shortly after the event, no, as Bucky watched Gem place the bouquet on the grass next to the head stone as he heard the boy whisper secrets, he just hoped the hurt wouldn’t be so suffocating in the future.

* * *

 

They made it to the McCall’s house shortly before 2 and the only word that came too Bucky’s head was _hell_. He had vague memories of parties from his childhood, parties held for him and his sisters on their respective birthdays but none of them compared to this is was anarchy. Stark level of anarchy as preteens and teens ran around the house with nerf guns and shot at each other yelling loudly. The only moment of peace he got was when everyone paused briefly to wish gem a happy birthday, cooing quietly over Nogi as the fox lays lazily in Gems arms. The other preteens dragging Gem away into the loud mess as well and that somehow made everything worse and better, Bucky’s left with an armful of high maintenance fox and Gems laughing loudly at his unamused expression.

It was clear out of everyone Gem was the superior marksman not to mention agile as everyone made their way out to the large garden to continue their game, switching the nerf guns to water pistols using water with dye in it to extinguish between teams. he watched as all of his son’s usual clumsiness was forgotten and instead there was an eerie calm something his opponents picked up on and going from Derek’s expression, they were both curious and scared shitless. He wasn’t as fast as Derek, Cora or Laura, but the boy had a strategist’s mind, after all he was fantastic at chess.

Bucky watches him play idly scratching at Nogi’s fur, chats to Melissa and Raphael who seem happy, not in love like they probably were once upon a time, but they’re friends making it work. Peters sat on the porch heckling his nephew with a disturbing amount of glee, taking more happiness in it the more it distracts the boy as the teen gets hit with shades of red.

They had wound down slightly, whether it was due to the running out of dye or Melissa casually mentioning that there was food. Either way they all gravitated toward the kitchen, they’re halfway through shoving pizza and mini variety pastries into their mouths when the doorbell rings. Gems off his chair before the cheerful dings are over and he swinging open the door, without hesitance. Bucky just rolls his eyes when Peter sends him a raised eyebrow and he moves towards the door, telling the McCall’s that he’s got it, leaving Nogi to demolish what was left on his plate, which to the tiny kit probably looks like a banquet.

He can hear Gem talking urging whoever it is inside and Bucky doesn’t even round the corner before he realises who it is, the Martins. Both standing there looking out of their depth. They’ve both changed from their earlier attire, Ms Martin no longer in a pant suit and instead in a pastel jumper and a fitted jeans, though on her feet she still has heels that Bucky has no doubt could kill a man if he ever crossed her. Lydia’s in a pair of dungarees it seems, rolled up at the ends and a white and purple stripped t-shirt underneath, a pair of pink converses on her feet and she stands nervously twirling her hair around her fingers of one hand while the other holds a present. Gem hasn’t reached for it and instead waves for the girl to follow him, which she does reluctantly.

The reactions are about exactly what Bucky had imagined, the adults aren’t phased, greeting the pair and Melissa’s simple, ‘help yourself’ the kids however, are a mix of passive and -

“what is she doing here!” Scott wheezes, Gem blinks before frowning.

“I invited her obviously,” his tone causing a few snorts.

“But she, she’s mean,” Isaac whispers from where he’s wedged between Erica and Boyd.

Gem blinks turning back to Lydia who looks smaller and Bucky knows it’s not a look she’s used to wearing. He can tell miss martin wants to come to her daughter’s defence but Melissa stops her, a calming hand on her arm and a soft smile as she watches Gem.

“True, but then again so’s Cora and we still like her,” Peter laughs loud before righting himself and Bucky catches the glare sent his way from Cora.

“Yeah, but Cora’s never spilt milk over my schoolbag.”

“That was Jackson,” Boyd states impassively reaching for another slice of pizza, “she just let it happen.”

“Please tell me you didn’t invite Jackson too!” Scott yelps horrified; eyes wide with fear.

“No Jackson,” Gem admits rolling his eyes before climbing back onto his chair, there’s no more empty ones so instead he slides over half way, and taps the empty half amber eyes focusing on Lydia the girl rolls her eyes and joins him handing him the present which he takes with a wide grin. Bucky smirks at the sight, unsure really of what Gems playing at and when he glances to Peter, he can tell the wolfs having the same thoughts. But as his eyes fall on Melissa and Ms Martin, their faces are fond like they’ve already figured it out and honestly Bucky wouldn’t be surprised if they have.

He can hear Gem introducing everyone, and the rest of their meal goes by smoothly and by the end of it, Bucky wouldn’t’ve been able to tell that they’ve only been friends for a few weeks, and that Lydia had only just joined the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this chapter, but it needs to be here. I hope once I get back into the habit of writing and remember what I had planned for this story that it will get better and the chapters will get longer.
> 
> Thanks again for your support and as always feel free to comment and leave kudos, let's me know that you're still interested in my rambling.


End file.
